


Tonberry

by Caruqa



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Dimension Travel, F/M, Other, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Video & Computer Games, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 40,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caruqa/pseuds/Caruqa
Summary: In which my OC falls in love with a Tonberry...





	1. Chapter 1

-Inside the Evanta Lavapath, a portal opens and drops a certain man...-

 

Faire looks around the path "Where am I?...", he thought as he walks slowly in the cave... He carefully avoids the Goblin Lords and Cactuar searching the area...  
"Dammit... there's a lot of monsters here, luckily they're content on eating or wandering in this creepy place..."

He looks around the cavern, the only light is flowing from the large rivers of lava. He then thought to himself...  
"I remember... I was with Eliza... then... I was suddenly...here!?... How did I get here?..."

He suddenly got the attention of a Goblin Lord! The man ran as it chased him! Cactuar, Belail and Hell divers give chase too...  
"Shit... I can't fight them... I don't want to screw up this world's environment... plus, my powers surrounded being with everyone... and now my closest friends are gone..."

The Cleric ran deeper into the cave... then came into a clearing... He calms down as the monsters seemed to have lost him...  
"I...miss my friends... and "Her", this cold, empty feeling is worse because... I'm being cut off from "Her" here..."

He suddenly notices a Tonberry staring... They stare at each other for a moment... Faire suddenly backs up as the monster suddenly walks closer... carrying a large cleaver! He ran as it gave chase, when suddenly... The monsters from before notices the man! The vile creatures start to flood the small area!  
"Fuck... I can't attack... I don't have my Divinity, here!"

They close in to the Cleric as he turns around... then relaxed... he closes his eyes as he thought  
"No, I need to relax... my ability can save me... My body has no power... but I'm here: my soul's still intact... I can still survive this... I can still make it..."

A divine glow emits from him as the Tonberry King suddenly used Break, the spell hits him! But instead of being petrified, Faire is able to move more freely!? He shifts incredibly fast, until he's warped away!

The monsters go back to their areas, though the Tonberries stare in the place the man stood...

"Ssshit... I sssshould have hasssstened my chase, for I hast letteth him get away from thee, king..."  
Tanya says,  
another Tonberry replied  
"Don't ssstresss thysself, sisssster. For our target isss very powerful... and ssssneaky..."

She turns toward him...  
"Toni, thou art too ssssoft on me... for even now: our king watchessss..."

The Tonberry King then states:  
"My Tanya, thou hassst tried hard. Thou ssshouldessst not be hurt thyself, for our target isss isss dangerousss... and art a exception within hissss world alssso... Verily, do not fret, for we sssshalt find him... asss "he" asssketh..."

He walks away, Tanya sighs as Tony follows their King. She thought  
"I sssshalt kill him next time, for I need to avenge my failure, our people, and our Goddesssss..."

The Tonberries leave back to their homes, meanwhile... Faire notices his new surroundings...

End1


	2. Chapter:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of Faire's arrival in Midgar!

-Faire wanders Midgar ruins... Mako pools are scattered all over the barren area... meanwhile...-

Cloud stares at the ruins from Sector5 church... glaring at the destroyed city... until he feels his cell vibrating...

He looks at the screen and sees a text from Tifa:  
"HAVE U SEEN THE NEWS REPORT, GRUMPY BUTT? LOOK AT THE EDGE NEWSFEED!"

He switched to it... and reads, his face changes to a surprised expression as he sees:  
People are advised to STAY indoors as Mako seems to be at random surfacing within all bodies of water, and has heated up creating a poisonous fog...

He glares and hangs up, then rides Fenrir away from the church... A scowl creeps onto his face...  
"What is this feeling? It's as if something disgusting's eating at me, while I this very warm embrace's holding me... It's hard to put into words, let alone realize what it is... I'd hate for this to be a omen..."

He rides off... meanwhile... in the ruins... A pool of Mako forms out the ground... it bubbles until a form erects from the center...   
"What has happened? For what reason..."

Sephiroth thought out loud as he stares at himself...   
"...have I completely reformed? I sense none of Jenova cells within my body, so why am I whole? To a greater point: This IS my birth body, and there no traces of injury... experiment... or any tampering... How and why?"

He walks out the pool...  
"Yet, whatever has revived me... seems to have given me immunity to this... If I was really untampered with, then this should have destroyed me again... I can safely assume my conscious was put into another body, yet it's natural make-up is that of the Lifestream: rather than my soul being shifted back and forth in that sceptic of human filth... rather, it has taken residence within a new body... made of something impervious to or simply out of Mako... Never the less..."

He glares at the sky... "Mankind has failed to ensure it's safety: as I now stand, I shall exact revenge on them, on this planet... and on Cloud!".   
Sephiroth levitates slightly over the ground, and stares into the direction of Edge City... 

"I shall find the cause first, then I shall become god of this world... For if their is still human life... There shall always be conflict, hate... and... monsters."  
He zooms off at high speed, no one witnesses are is even aware the villainous man is completely revived and plotting the earth's doom with every breath he draws...

 

FENRIR  
Top speed of 400 kmph (approximately 250 mph).Has an oval-piston twin cylinder engine and has two front wheels.Hip-based and Handle wheel based turning system.Non-returning throttle, a dual throttle system- Can also be controlled by foot.Possesses internal storage compartments on either side of the front axle.


	3. Chapter:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reincarnation of the villainous, Sephiroth!

-Faire wanders Midgar ruins... Mako pools are scattered all over the barren area... meanwhile...-

 

Cloud stares at the ruins from Sector5 church... glaring at the destroyed city... until he feels his cell vibrating...  
He looks at the screen and sees a text from Tifa:

"HAVE U SEEN THE NEWS REPORT, GRUMPY BUTT? LOOK AT THE EDGE NEWSFEED!"

He switched to it... and reads, his face changes to a surprised expression as he sees the report:

People are advised to STAY indoors as Mako seems to be at random surfacing within all bodies of water, and has heated up creating a poisonous fog...

He glares and hangs up, then rides Fenrir away from the church... A scowl creeps onto his face...

"What is this feeling? It's as if something disgusting's eating at me, while I this very warm embrace's holding me... It's hard to put into words, let alone realize what it is... I'd hate for this to be a omen..."

He rides off... meanwhile... in the ruins... A pool of Mako forms out the ground... it bubbles until a form erects from the center... 

"What has happened? For what reason..."

Sephiroth thought out loud as he stares at him hands...  
"...have I completely reformed? I sense none of Jenova cells within my body, so why am I whole? To a greater point: This IS my birth body, and there no traces of or any tampering... How and why?"

He walks out the pool...

"Yet, whatever has revived me... seems to have given me immunity to this... If I was really untampered with, then this should have destroyed me again... I can safely assume my conscious was put into another body, yet it's natural make-up is that of the Lifestream: rather than my soul being shifted back and forth in that sceptic of human filth... it has taken residence within a new body... made of something impervious to or simply out of Mako... Never the less..."

He glares at the sky... "Mankind has failed to ensure it's safety: as I now stand, I shall exact revenge on them, on this planet... and on Cloud!". 

Sephiroth levitates slightly over the ground, and stares into the direction of Edge City... 

"I shall find the cause first, then I shall become god of this world... For if their is still human life... There shall always be conflict, hate... and... fools."

He zooms off at high speed, no one witnesses are is even aware the villainous man is completely revived and plotting the earth's doom with every breath he draws...

FENRIR  
Top speed of 400 kmph (approximately 250 mph).Has an oval-piston twin cylinder engine and has two front wheels.Hip-based and Handle wheel based turning system.Non-returning throttle, a dual throttle system- Can also be controlled by foot.Possesses internal storage compartments on either side of the front axle.


	4. Chapter:4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's plans!!!?

-Sephiroth lands on a building, completely unaware what he's done...-

The villain looks into Edge...  
"Now... It will not be long, before I exact my revenge... because this world... is godless"  
he glared into the crowds flooding the street... and looks into the sky...  
"For years I've been treated as if I'm another soul: destined to be in the Lifestream and disappear as if I was but a common human... Now, I only desire to take my place as god... for this to take place: Children shall not see adulthood, women shall robbed of their lives, men shall rot... and..."  
He glares, as he angrily reaches to the distance...  
"Cloud shall SUFFER, the only reason I still retain my individuality... is my great loathing of this man... and that... THAT shall be his end...", he looks back into the distance  
"But first, I must begin. There is no reason to attempt striking him down yet, not until I am well a god, and the source of my resurrection is found..."  
Sephiroth leaps of the building, and flies away at blinding speeds! The residents seem unaware of the villain just several miles over their heads... They are more fixated on a huge moniter... Cloud drives up ways off from the crowd... glaring at the message running across the screen as a reporter says:  
"Mako fog is covering the areas surrounding Edge, civilians are advised to stay indoors until it blows over, DO not go out until tomorrow. Experts estimate it to end by this time..."  
Cloud turns toward the church... then sighs as he mounts Fenrir again, and rides away...


	5. Chapter:5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith lives?

-Faire staggered out of the ruins of Midgar... meanwhile... Miles away...-

A pool of Mako bubbles up from the ground, a woman form floats from the Magic light... It then shapes into Aerith!!!  
"Wha... what happened..."

She looks at her hands and clothes... then back up at the bleak looking landscape...  
"I was dead... no, part of the planet... watching my friends... but, this happened so suddenly... I don't have any idea how this..."

She looks back at her hands then made a fist  
"Though... I shouldn't waste time wondering what happened... I'm in physical form again! I Can't wait to show everyone!"  
she hurries away... 

Meanwhile, Faire stands by a dilapidated building... "I... I can't breathe correctly... It's like something's in the air..."  
He looks at a pool of Mako bubble up in front of him...  
"Yet... this seems to be bubbling up where ever I stand... When I get near it... I suffocate, but somehow I producing this...? How am I?... What is this shit...?"

He looks back up into the dark sky... "I at least know what my ability is now... I know before... it reflected whatever happened my attackers tried on me... But now, it seems to make the opposite effect happen... I have to find a way to use this to get home... I only need something that completely freezes me... something that normally freezes others, but... I will warp away... I further need it to make me lose control... for if I have any power over the it normally... I'll warp to a place at random..."

He walks away to find a place to stay... meanwhile... Cloud goes into 7th Heaven and only sees Barret there...  
"I came because Tifa texted me... but... she left?" he asked,   
Barret answered   
"Yeah, that girl texted you. But she gotta call soo' as she got off tha phone! But that aint somethin' ya should be worried abou'"  
He looks at his cell... and glares, then looks back up into Cloud's eyes giving a angered scowl...

"I jus' found out there's people still out 'round Edge. I gonna get them, so you hafta do that other thing yo' self!"  
Cloud watches him get ready to as he asked "What other thing?", Barret explained as he grabbed some Materia...

"There's some chillen's outside Edge but they trapped by Eidolon, I WAS going ta help you... but them people I jus' found out about are trapped... at least you can handle one lil' monster yoself... right?"...

Cloud sighs as he left... "Yeah...", he mounts Fenrir again, and drives off... Meanwhile, Faire staggers away from the mist...  
"I think I'm controlling it now, though... I still wonder how I produce it... and why it hurts if it's coming from me... I..."

He notices kids screaming, some telling him to run... some asking for help... Faire looks up and sees Odin glaring down at the him!!!


	6. Chapter:6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First battle! Odin vs Cloud!

-Faire stares in horror as Odin looms over the children...- He thought as he stepped back... "The fuck!?... What the hell is it!? It seems to be keeping them trapped here, though it's glaring at me now..." Odin seeing Faire not making a threatening move, refocuses on one of the children... He raised Gungnir over his head, preparing to strike! Faire suddenly to them... "Dammit... I can't attack him without her, so I can't defend myself... Still... I was a Hero in my world... I have to help them... even if I can't do anything for them..." He steps in front of the child, and spread his arms... "If I relax, my ability will save us: I know it'll reverse the effect of whatever power he has... so long as I stay calm..." Faire closes his, trying not to become scared of the Eidolon swinging down his spear upon it's head! Until his weapon's stopped by Bolt3! Odin and his would-be-victims turn to see Cloud leap off Fenrir and into the battleground! Sleipnir raises in the air, as Odin aims his blade at his attacker! Cloud glares at him... "Looks like someone summoned this thing here to keep these brats here..." (He looks at Faire) "That's a ugly kid... I wonder what the hell he'd want with 'em? There's no way they can just take them anywhere..." He aims his Fusionblade at the Eidolon... "There's no time to think about it now, I haft hurry before the fog rolls here!" He ran to the Eidolon and used Braver, Odin deflects the hit, and countered with RefulgentRain! Cloud swiftly dodges the streams of energy, shattering the earth around him, and attacked Sleipner!!! It rears back and attempts to Trample him, Cloud used BladeBeam and knocks the horse over it stumbles up... missing one of it's 6 legs... In anger, Odin uses Sunder! Cloud easily dodges, storm of beams and prepares to slice him again! Odin responds by pulling out Zantetsuken, and swinging the blade towards his head!!! Cloud blocks by striking his arm!!! He attempts to hold him back, but starts sliding in Mako bubbling under his feet! "Dammit, I have no choice: If I let him hit, I can't save the brats... They hafta to be outta the way by now..." He uses Firega at point-blank!!! The explosion engulfs both fighters, scorching the area surrounding them!!! Cloud backflips out of the smoke surrounding Odin... "At least it didn't hurt too bad... I know it didn't affect him... " He suddenly noticed Faire hunched over on the ground!!! "He didn't move!? I... Wait..." He notices the area surrounding Faire was untouched, and the Cleric getting up: A child was under him too, she then ran back to the other children, watching from afar... "He... how come he's alright? Something happened: Even the ground's not scorched... Is he a WhiteMage then? He must've protected her at the last moment... Nevermind..." He looks up at Odin, now preparing to strike... "I hafta finish this off before that thing gets impatient!" Cloud rushes Odin, using Climhazzard! Odin swung Zantetsuken as the exSOLDIER leaped over the Eidolon, but missed! Cloud lands using Braver, Odin's knocked off guard as Cloud follows up with OmniSlash!!! Odin tries to look for a opening as he's hit with the barrage, then suddenly used his signature attack again, as Cloud tore through his armor! The man thought in the split second... "No... How the hell did he break through!? He was completely off balance during that... now he's gonna..." Wall suddenly appears in front of him!? Odin misses his attack as Cloud finished Omnislah! He slays the Eidolon, causing it to disintegrate into light... Cloud looks around... "What the hell..." then he looks at the children... "C'mon, let's get out of here..." he placed the kids and Faire onto Fenrir and rides back to edge, avoiding the Mako fog now surrounding the area... Meanwhile... Aerith watches them... "I wanted to tell him what happened, but... I have no idea what's happening... the earth can not tell me either... I don't wish to confuse him more while he's already trying to help people through this... I'll wait until I figure out what's happening on my own... At least I have a lead: Gaia says, that man... the one who protected that child... is NOT from here..." Aerith then walks to edge, completely safe due to her incredible healing powers... Back with Cloud, he rides to a rebuilt Honeybee Inn... Him, the children and Faire are forced inside, as the fog rolls in around the building... Cloud looks at the small group following him inside... "Alright, everyone gets a room... then we look for your parents whenever it's safe to go outside..." He pays the receptionist for 4 rooms... "I'm too fucking nice...", later, everyone sleeps in rooms far off from the "activity" going on every where else... Faire sits in his room... loathing what happened... "Shit... Why can I produce something that kills me?... I got everyone here in danger... I'm sure those kids wouldn't of been trapped if I didn't create that fog... At very least, I know now how my abilities work here... I should be safe from everything if I stay calm... I just need to sneak out of here when the fog dies down..." He suddenly notices a glow slowly covering him... He turns to see Tanya standing in his room!!! "Thou sshalt now pay, for your ssshaming me! And shalt be the sssacrifice unto "him"..."! She slowly walks to him, with a lantern in one hand and a HUGE cleaver in the other...

End


	7. Chapter:7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya chases Faire through the Honeybee Inn, until Omega comes up!

-Faire steps backward as Tanya slowly walks to him...-

 

He freaks as he thought "I... I have to get away... my ability won't work on this monster: For some reason... I can't calm down when I'm around it...", Faire then suddenly asks...  
"Why're you chasing me?... Why d...do you want ..t..to kill me?'''

Tanya replies "My people are tasssked with finding a sssssacrifice, and I'm to bring you alive... For reassson of you trying to run... I'm allowed to "ssslow you down", but not kill you... unfortunately..."

Faire backs up, realizing he couldn't calm down by her... then ran!!! He left his room and swerved through the crowds of people...  
"Dammit... I can't fight, neither can I defend against her... I hafta get away..."

He looks behind him, then turns back around and slams into a Honeybee waitress!!! He pulls his head from between her breasts and continued running!  
"She didn't get mad?... Maybe I'm not as ugly as I thought... No, I need to concentrate: ...I should tell everyone a monster's in here... Though I doubt it'll make itself known... if it snuck in here in the first place... plus, if it does chase me through here, everyone'll see..."

He suddenly hears a thud, then turns to see Tanya running through the crowds! She slices through the people in her way!!  
"Dammit, move thou sssstupid humansss, thou race are sssseemingly nothing more than wallsssss. made to block ussss from are goalssss!"

She cleaves and kills many as she runs toward Faire!!! The cleric ran outside, and looks up in the air!!!  
"The fog's still out... it looks like it's at least lighting up... maybe I can safely get outta here and find someone with powers to get me home!"

The ground suddenly shattered, as Omega tore through the earth!!! It aims at Faire and fires Flamethrower!!! Faire ran, but remembers... "No... I'm OK so long as I calm down... I only need to concentrate..."

He turns to see his attacking preparing Rainbow wind!!! Meanwhile, Cloud rushes out into the Inn's hallway... he sees a dead woman on the floor and lifts her head...  
"What happened!?" he asks, a civilian tried to answer, in a frantic voice... "S... some... something came ut o..of 1 of th... rr...ooms... and just st... started killing everyone!!!".  
Cloud stood "I kept attending to people... so I didn't see what it was...", a Beegirl replies as the exSOLDIER casts Revive on the body... "I... if you... you're a fighter, i...it ran out there!" she points. Cloud turns toward the carnage... "I wonder why it's here? It's no normal for monsters to come IN Edge or civilization at all...", a little girl tugs his shirt!

"You have to hurry, it's chased that guy who saved me, outside!" Cloud glared at the thought of a monster tailing him back into the city!  
Meanwhile, Faire managed to get a chance to run from Omega, when he hears a Tanya!  
"Ssstop, you shalt not take another sstep from me, for thou shalt only prolong your pain once thou art captured!" she yells, Omega turns a it hears a 'threat' to it's mission...

It uses Lethal Crush, shattering the area surrounding the Inn!! The building tilts over, as Tanya is buried under rubble! Faire stares in her direction...  
"The thing's dead?... I can't help but feel upset for it: It had a chance to kill me before, ...in spite of me supposedly being a sacrifice for something here... It had no trouble rushing to me while we were in there... and only did so when I ran... it even followed me back here without my noticing... and told me about it's presence... is it truly evil?... or does it NEED a sacrifice or something would happen to it?... It sounds retarded to wonder this... but after what happened before... back home... I can't help but wonder... This is why I even have my ability..."

He suddenly notices Tanya break out of the debris!!! She lifted her head out of the rocks and stones and pulled her hood off...  
"There's... something about the way it did that... Something so strange... I can't put my finger on it..."

Omega seeing it's secondary target was alive, fires Wave Canon! Faire hurries in front of Tanya and relaxed... The beam ceases any hunger or tired feeling Faire had! Tanya looks up at him...  
"What the hell?! Thou art the sssacrifice, thou shalt not die until I get you unto our King!"

She pushes Faire behind her, as Omega fired Wave Cannon+! Tanya deflects it using her Cleaver, then grabs Faire's hand... "We shall run, do not try to esssscape, or thou sssshaltssssuffer!".

She snatches Faire up, and ran off as Omega prepared to use Target! Cloud suddenly tore through the debris and used Braver!!! The hit almost tears the weapon in half, forcing it to bury itself underneath the earth to repair and attempt it's mission later... Cloud glares at the destroyed city corner...  
"Dang... I should've came out immediately... But I wasted time trying to help everyone to safety! If I known that freaking thing was coming, I would've been out here ready for it!"

The little girl crawls back up to Cloud "Is he okay, sir?" he shook his head "You're supposed to be next door..."(he shakes his head...) "...besides... If he saved you... He probably made it out of here alive...

Meanwhile... In the Midgar Wastelands... faire and Tanya walked into the night... Tanya glares as she remembered Faire running to her...  
"Ssssacrice thou art to ssstay by me... if thou thinketh to run, I saaahalt take thine legs and thy armsss! Do nt ssstray away!"  
Faire replies "I... I won't... whe... where are we going?... I know you need me for a sacrifice... but didn't you say it like there's more of you?... You said you have a king too..."

She snapped at Faire "You art a sssacrifice that our king shalt sssslay, for "him"! Do not try to essscape after we arrive nor when our king sssesss you, I promisssssse thou sssssuffering sssshalt be unimaginable if thou doest not lissssten unt me!"

Faire sighs as he thought... "I'm curious about what she means: There's someone who wants to sacrifice me, though I'm not a part of this world... neither have I ever been here: did they find out about me?... Or are they the one's who bought me here to sacrifice?... I shouldn't of ran to this monster afore... Even now I can't calm down... it could kill me at anytime... But, I'm curious who bought me... and if I could use their power to return to my world or does anyone know how normally... If I go to the being who knew about me... I might be able to figure out how to go back..."... 

Faire follows her through the Wilderness and to Yhoator Jungle...

OMEGA  
The roiling skies let loose a vile beast without a soul: Omega was its name... A soulless entity from a far away sky. Created by an ancient civilization as a machine capable of utter destruction, no one is certain for what purpose it was built. One source suggests it was created to eliminate some other massive power. With its creators long gone, it traverses dimensions, aiming only to complete its objective...


	8. Chapter:8

-Faire and Tanya head to Yhoator Jungle, meanwhile...-

Aerith wakes up in a inn, she heads outside and sees the damage from the attack the night before: cracks stemming from the Honeybee Inn... she looks concerened after following the wreckage back to the area...

"What happened?! Did a monster invade Edge? How did I not sense this?" she suddenly hears a voice... Aerith closed her eyes...  
"Yes... I see, but if I cannot save anyone, what is the purpose in preserving my physical being? ...... I see..."

She opens her eyes... "I am to find out what "it" is... The thing that entered Gaia without anyone knowing at first... how is it causing Mako to bubble from the ground? How did it cause the fog to happen?" 

She walks toward the outskirts of Edge... "I see, you need to follow it out here..."

Meanwhile, Cloud staggers into 7th Heaven... And droops on the counter! He looks up...  
"Tifa... Barret!?" he calls, Marleen walks up to the counter 

"Tifa didn't come back yet... and Barret's staying in a inn across town... Do you need anything?"  
Cloud sighs "I wanted to see if Barret's okay... but, Tifa still isn't back!?", Marlene giggles  
"You seem REALLY upset she isn't back yet!"

Cloud jumps! "I... I just want to make sure she's safe! O... Omega popped up last night, and I don't here from anyone... It's... it's nothin' else!"  
Marlene props her head up on her hands "Okaaaay... But, Barret IS fine... and Tifa is just talking to a client."

Cloud stood up... "I wanna talk to this "client": she doesn't normally stay away this long..."

He walks to the door, Marlene waves "I'll keep taking care of the bar! Good luck finding her: She doesn't return calls..."  
Cloud glares as he thought "She's trying to get me to relax, but seeing Eidolons so close to civilization ...1 even waiting right here! ...I can't help but wonder if something happened..."

Meanwhile, Aerith walks back to the city's outskirts.... She looks at the horizon... now with a White Chocobo, and the Princess Guard...  
"I can find "it" now... I found my old equipment... I'm ready... Still, I wonder if I can truly make it myself... if I die again, there's no way I can see what "it" is. On the one's existing on this physical plane can lay eyes on it, despite not being able to know what "it" is... I can't bring anyone else into this... I have to find out by myself for Gaia... then, I can see everyone again..."

She steps into the wilderness: veins of Lifestream glows through the earth... revealing where she should go... the woman steps forward...  
until she sees a Death Machine floating around the area, it aims at her and slowly approaches as several others seem to take notice... Aerith steps back...

"I should make a party first: ...I know I'm not fighter... I'd need help... Maybe I should wait..." 

She walks back into edge, as the machines lose interest... Meanwhile...  
Faire and Tanya a certain spot in the wasteland... She casts Teleport taking the two to Yhoator Jungle!!!

DEATH MACHINE  
Uses on-shot kill attacks L.5 Doom and Blaster. If you're unlucky, this might be the last enemy your party faces. Ever. More thorough than the sweeper, this machine wants to obliterate you entirely! sadly, many versions of them have arrived around Midgar Wastelands... Though no one knows who's creating these horrific things, or by what means as further Mako harvesting is prohibited and there's no other way (or reason) to create the fatal thing,,,


	9. Chapter:9

-Faire and Tanya travel Yhotator Jungle, making their way to the Temple of Uggalepih...-

Faire looks around and see many Notorious Monsters moving around the land... He notices many Tonberries watching them go to the temple... "...There's a lot of these... I can safely believe they all can do what this thing has..." Faire thought as he follows...

Tanya noticed him staring at her people... "What... though better not try anything, or thou sssshalt losses thine limbssss before thou art ssssacrificed!" Faire jumped... "No, I wasn't trying to fight... I only want to know about this place..." Tanya sighed "You canssst ussssse this information, but I knowessssst not what "he" wantsss with you: sssssstil, it saaasn't be no harm in telling you this... We art _Tonberriessssss_... We live hear to sssserve our Goddesssssss Uggalepih...".

Faire stares "How did you get way to the other place, if you originally lived here?..." Tanya, annoyed... answers "I wasss born in Amostra... But I learned of my heritage and wasss ssshown how to usssse Teleport. After thissss I returned home..." Faire looks at her "It was born there?... I have to think that Lava place was Amostra... but it could only return here using that power?... Still... I'm curious why we had to get far away from that city to get here?..." he thought Tanya feel him staring at the back of her hood, she suddenly snapped "Now what does thine think?! Thou art piercing into the back of my head!"

Faire freaks "I... I... was just wandering why you didn't immediately warp me here?... Since you can..." She sighs as she turns back around and continues walking... "Thus, Teleport and Warp art 2 different ssssspllesss, Warp can only take one a few milessss... While Teleport can go much further... Sssstill, to travel between worldssss, one must find a point when the worldsss crossssss...".

Faire stared at the area as he thought "They have... spells!?... Magic exists in this world... though, I know none of the Toneberries would warp me back... I might find someone who would... or someone might attack me with something else that would "freeze" in place... and I could get away..." Tanya sees Toni walking to her... "Thou hassst captured the Ssssacrifice... The king sssshalt be proud, my ssssissster."

She replies proudly "Yessss, I hassssst trained mysssssself to keep up with the Sssssacrifice, now I sssshalt deliver him... and Our goddessss sssshalt be free!" Toni cheered "Yesss!" he turns toward the others working around the temple "Attention my Brotherssss and ssssissstersss, Tanya hassst caught the thing we sssset out for a moon ago! We ssssshalt sssse the true form of Uggalipeh again, ssssoon!".

Tanya sighs as she leads Faire into the temple... All the Tonberries follow her inside... they warp to the 63rd floor and bow toward the King Tonberry!

He stands and smiles at his servant as he says "Thou hast bringinth the sacrifice my child, and hast saved our goddessss, thou hassst done ssssomething we believesssst shalt to taketh yearssss to do, for thisssss, thou sssshalt be honored by thy poeopke and Uggalipeh!" Tanya smiles as she keeps her head low... "Thank you, my lord... I hasssst only did what thy commanded..." The King walks to the wall, and uses X-Zone! A Portal opens, letting out Lindzei... "Thou hast fulfilled thine end of thy deal, present me with him...".

Tonberries pull Faire towards the Fal'Cie, it floats toward the king until... Jenova reached through the portal!!! The King gets into a fighting position, as the creature immediately levitates to Faire!!! Tanya flips on it's tube, and cleaves it in half!!! Another tube reaches around her, but is blocked by the many Tonberry in position around Faire! Lindzei slowly turns, trying to hold in it's anger to not mistakenly destroy it's target... but seethes as Jenova itself uses Ultima!!! Tonberries are flung away and killed by the sudden attack! The King uses Everyone's Grudge, and stabs through the creature!!! Jenova counters with Heartless Angel, rendering him disabled...

Lindzei, now annoyed, uses Pain. The creature seemingly ignores the attack as it slinks back through the portal, tightly squeezing faire as it slithers back through! Tanya gets up, writhing from Ultima and sees Faire being pulled through... "The ssssacrifice... But, my King'sssss hurt, I ssshalt ssstay here..." She ran to him, until he lifts his head "Hurry, Tanya! Do not let it get away, I sssshalt sssspeak unto the Fal'Cie, thou bringessst back the sssacrifice! Thou art the only one who can..." She leaps toward Jenova as it goes through the portal!!!

-To Be Continued...-

 

WARP AND TELEPORT

Banishes foes to another dimension, and aparty to another floor in a dungeon. In this case, areas where worlds overlap count as "floors in a dungeon" and can bring others through. Like when the Tonberry King uses X-Zone. Meanwhile, Teleport: Warps party out of dungeon or out of battle. In this case, it's used the same way. The difference being it not being capable of moving anyone else than the party, while warp can be used to Banish a foe or... bring a party member to you.


	10. Chapter:10

-Faire tries break lose as Jenova drags him into the Notheren Contient, Tanya quickly chases the creature...-

Meanwhile, Cloud rides through Edge... "Shoot... I haven't found anything in town, I..." He suddenly sees a group waving him down? The exSOLDIER drives up to them, and climbs off Fenrir... "What's wrong" he asks, a Turk replies "Mr Strife, we need to tell you something... we were going to phone the bar... but we wanted to make sure nothing was wrng before we alerted everyone...".

Cloud glares as a uneasy feeling starts creeping up his back... "What's wrong", The man continued "We saw Ms Lockheart leaving with a stranger before the: "Mako Night", we assumed it was for business... but this seemed different..." the woman with him adds "Yes... the person looked very strange... it's hard to describe... and they left with a monster!"

Cloud replied "She has been missing from the bar too... I can't contact her, could you tell me anything else?" The man added "Yes, I believe... it was a Slepnir? We thought it was a normal horse, but when we noticed it's legs... we knew something might be wrong..."... Cloud glares at the familiar description... "Thanks... Don't worry she'll be fine...", he says as he walks back to his bike... he then stops... "Which direction they headed?" The man replied "North...", Cloud mounts Fenrir... "Thanks, and don't worry, I'll find her.".

He rides off North of Edge, many thoughts fog his mind as he wonders what could've happened... "Shoot... If it WAS just a client, why the hell is it with Slepnir? I just destroyed that horse with Odin... did it come back for kids too And if they're fine, then what happened on Mako night?! The main point of danger was in Midgar ruins... but it spread really far, if they just left, there's no way they'd be fine if they were caught in it..." He notices a pool of Mako bubbled in the middle of the wilderness... "That light... it doesn't look normal: the horizon though the fog doesn't match what's here..." Cloud dismounts Fenrir, and puts his hand through... he looks around it and doesn't see his limb on the other side!

"I knew it... this explains a lot... On the way here, I saw many prints, some were hoof prints, I could see despite monster tracks covering some... and this makes perfect sense too: Tifa called me that day...so she was still in reach, but when I tried to call her that night... I couldn't even get a "Low bar" message, it was like she was no where here... if she was on a different continent, then at least it would've tried to contact here... the only explanation is they went though this... they entered another world that night..."

He gets on his bike again, "This is stupid, I have no party, neither do I know where this goes... But no telling what's happening to Tifa now!" he pops a wheelie as he rode through the portal! Cloud rides into Yhoator Jungle, he starts making deep tracks in the strangely soft grass... Cloud stops Fenrir and looks at the area... "This looks familiar... Like I've seen this in a dream... Never mind, I have to hurry! First I..."

 He notices many Tonberries running past him!? He looks as the monsters, turn around and face toward the jungle... "What the... why are these things freaking out?" Cloud thought, until a wave almost crashes on him!!! Cloud covers his nose and mouth as he's splashed by the water... then stares at Leviathan swimming up through the Jungle!!!?

"What the hell!? Why is this thing on land!? It looks like it flooded it's home, so it can come and... he looks at the Tonberries walking to it... "They must've been fighting t, I have no choice: I know if I avoid it, it'll just try to corner me here... I'll end this quickly and find Tifa!" He dismounts Fenrir again, and pulls out the Fusion Blade... then smells smoke? "Where's that smell coming from? The place's drenched..."

He suddenly hears Ifrit roaring!!!! Meanwhile, Aerith arrives on the Notheren continent, she hops off a Chocobo and bows "Thank you, very much!" she says, the traveler smiles "it's alright, you're pretty fun to travel with! Ya know, the whole thing'll be free for jus' a...".

Aerith gives him 6oo gil... "Sorry, I really must hurry!" she cheerfully replies, the traveler leered "Okay, okay... I can take a hint, missy!" He rides away, as she turns toward the mountains... "The Lifestream now leads here... before... Gaia said "it" was in the desert... but now the trail leads here..." she closes her eyes, then says "Right now, I have to focus on sensing "it" and Teleporting to the location, ...then I can see what invaded Gaia..."

-Jenova finally, stops... as Tanya flips to the creature, ready to take back the sacrifice!-

LEVIATHAN

A massive sea serpent that effortlessly controls water and rules all who dwell in the oceans. The raging swell of his "Tsunami" is enough to consume even the fiercest of foes. The Eidolon King... Born of the Northern Sea itself, he is the Lord of All Waters, and unchallenged champion of the Eidolons


	11. Chapter:11

-Aerith warps toward the Forgotten Capital, searching for the defect within Gaia...-

She appears randomly inside the Capital...

"Many bad memories are coming up... some still, are nostalgic, even though I died here..."

She tries to Warp again, and appears in Icicle Inn! Aerith looks around and finds she was standing in someone's bathroom!

"Oh no... good thing they're..." Aerith thought to herself, until she's interrupted by a piercing scream! The woman jumps to see another girl surprised at seeing a random stranger in her room!

"I... I'm so sorry!" Aerith laughs nervously, then warps away!

Meanwhile, Cloud turns attention back to Leviathan...

"I can't waste time, I need to take this thing out..."

He suddenly backflips as Firega passes under him, he lands and quickly turns to see Ifrit roaring at him!!!! Cloud unsheathed his Fusion Sword

"I expected something else was here... I don't need to fight either one though: Tifa's probably in trouble...", he looks back at Leviathan calming down a little as Tonberries seem to be distracting the other beast... "I have to finish this quickly..."...

Cloud rushed to the Eidolon, Leviathan spat Waterga!!! Cloud flips over the spell, then used Thunder! The beast countered with Bizzaga, Cloud uses the mist covering his position to get close! The exSOLDIER dodges it's Sweep attack, using Climhazzard! Leviathan wails in pain, and used Rush to erect up toward the man!! Cloud aims at the beast...

"Perfect... I...", he stopped in mid-thought by Hellfire!!! He barely dodges using Ice3, the field of frozen water just barely blocks the exSOLDIER from being cooked!!!

Ifrit angrily used Firega, Cloud rolls to his left as the spell crackles by and struck Leviathan!!! It responds to this by using AquaBreath!!! Ifrit growls... then stops?

"I thought they'd attack each other... but that's weird, why the hell is it holding back? I guess it's not going to just stop whatever it's doing for a stupid fight..."

Cloud backs up, "Just to test it...", Ifrit notices and used Conflagrant Wall! Eternally burning flames now surround them! The exSOLDIER glared "I was right... somethings up...", Leviathan used Tsunami!!!

Cloud suddenly rushed to Fenrir, "Something's up with this... Eidolon's usually only do what the summer commands, anything outside of this usually is simply attacking whoever's there... for them not to fight, and probably eating other monsters, this doesn't seem normal...".

He fires Thunder again at the Leviathan, it quickly circled the spell using Peck!!! Cloud revs up it's back, causing it to quickly lift up, flinging him over the huge wave!!! Ifrit notices and uses Firey Advance!!! Leviathan's knocked away, then angrily follows, it suddenly springs up in a lethal attempt at biting the man!!! Cloud leers and leaps toward the beast, using Thunderga!!! The electricity fries the beast, immediately killing it, and the soaked Tonberries!

Cloud lands in a ring of fire, "Good... this spots already burned dry... looks like that took care most of those "turds", so I only need to worry about... him!".

He turns toward Ifrit, the beast used Pummel!!! Cloud leaped onto it's huge muscular arm, and used Blade Beam!!! Ifrit let it tear a cut in it's face as it opened it's huge maw and exhaled Inferno!!! Cloud used Angel Litany, to hover over and glided towards it's head! Ifrit quickly reached up and grabs the man, it prepares to bites off his head as the exSOLDIER leers...

"Perfect timing!", he quickly aims his hand at it's face and fired Grand Delta!!! Ifrir's head splits, magma-like blood sprays everywhere!!! Cloud drops out the body's grasp...

He casually walks to Fenrir, and mounts it again... "Now, I hafta hurry! No more distractions!", he speeds off! Meanwhile, a severely burned Toneberry tries to stand up... Toni speedwalks to her and helps her stand...

"Toni, why art thou here!? Art thou part of our king'ssssss pressssentation to Lindzei?"

He glares, remembering what happened...

"Yessss, it wast disssurbed by sssome creature, Tasssha... Thisss isss why the beasssstsss attacked you guyssss: they hast already destroyed our temple..."

Tasha glares "Damn it... damn that thing... Let ussss dessstroy the vile idiot!"

Toni leers "Thou sssshalt not worry, our Rancor can destroy it without any trouble, but Tanya hassst already given chassse after witnessssssing what it done to our king! We sssssshalt have the sssssacrifice back sssssssoon!"

Tasha leered too "Then let ussss gather our brothersssss and ssssissstersss, and prepare our next sssseige!"

They help any maimed, still surviving Tonberries... Meanwhile... back in the Temple Of Uggalipeh, The King Tonberry glares at the Fal'cie

"Thou art to again capture the sacrifice within 2 days, I hast gave thy people 40 days, and 40 nights to find it. But thou hast proven thou can do much better, than this! So thy shall bring it back, or not only shall I not bring back your Goddesss's beauty, but I shalt destroy the you group of fools you call a race!" Lindzei threatened

The King glared "Thou ssssshalt not hurt mine people, if thou canst get the ssssacrifice yourssssself, thou hassst no right to touch mine ssssservants! Leave, for even our goddesss shssshall not want her people to sssssuffer for horribly for the sssake of a fake god, who cansssst keep what we hassss captured!"

Lindzei glared at the King "Thou SHALT find the Sacrifice in 2 days, or thou WILL suffer, what position are you in to command me, thou waste off flesh, blood, and blaspheme to all beastmen!?", Lindzei opens X-Zone again and floats backward through the portal "Thou hast seen my power, thus, Ifrit and Leviathan eating your people ist the tip the iceberg, thy shalt know true pain and sorrow "king" if I dost not receive mine sacrifice by the day after's,night!".

The Fal'cie disappears as the King Tonberry stood up, glaring at the position his race is pushed in...

Meanwhile, back in the Northeren Continent, Aerith warps into the North Crater...

"I don't remember being in here... Though, I still remember watching my friends travel deep inside... Gaia is leading down here, this must be where the Anomaly is... the thing that doesn't match... the "glitch", I must find it to for our planet..." She follows the light further down into the cave...

IFRIT

Where walks the Lord of Flame, all is cinder and ash. The incarnation of fire and fury, his temper quick to erupt in a conflagration of death. His breath ignites the very air, his claws melt the strongest steel, and his twisted horns scorch the heavens. Those who would face him must be prepared to withstand the fires of hell, it will not be satiated until it drags its foes into a hellish inferno of terror, reducing it to ash ...

　

 


	12. Chapter:12

-Tanya slowly walks to the monster, Jenova tightly holds Faire within it's tentacle...-

Faire glares as he struggles "Dammit... I can't get away from a neutral position... there's no way I can wriggle from it's grip..."

Faire looks at the creature...

"I would be OK, if it completely resembled a woman... but it looks like a inside out mass of flesh... If I wasn't able to somehow keep my composure... I'm sure this thing would've broke me in half just from holding so tightly: ...my ability might be the only thing keeping me alive..."

He stretched once more to break free, then sighs...

"I'm stuck... If only I had some way to attack, a way to break free..."

Faire suddenly noticed Tanya's glowing eyes in the Mako mist filling the Planet's Core... She walks toward the Calamity, still enraged by her King's assassination...

Meanwhile, Aerith walks through the First Descent... Vanish keeping her from being detected by the many monsters traveling in the Nothern Cave...

"They're all restless, as if they're afraid of something... Gaia also tells me that this is where "it" is... the thing that as forced here... That's not from our world, something not part of our dimension... The Lifestream's leading me towards the core... The reason behind this, and the Mako bubbling to the surface..."

She notices many Tonberries walking frther into the cave...

"Why are they hurrying below? Is there something down there that's attracting them?"

She uses Angel's Litany, and floats to the Final Descent, inside the planet... She sees many streams of Lifestream flowing up towards the surface from this point... The Tonberries have stopped before the opening... Aerith looks around the cave...

"This must be where "it's" at, all the monsters are staring towards a certain point... though... I kind of get why they might find this area significant: I watched Cloud and the others fight here... This point is where the fight for Gaia happened..."

She floated further into the cave, and sees Jenova holding someone... When Sephiroth suddenly Teleports in front of her!!! He suddenly uses Super Nova, knocking her away!!! Aerith barely blocks herself using Protect and Shell, then Pulse Of Life to heal the damage... The One Winged Angel glares at her...

"I knew you would come, girl... I known the 1 thing that has stood in my way before, would again come to prolong the destruction of this world..."

She glared "You're the one who tried destroy it!", then casts Seal Evil!

Sephiroth walks to her, unfazed by the spell...

"You and your "friends" are the ones who are wrong, believing this world can be anything more than a ball of defecation is worse than the inane experiments human beings have done on each other and on this planet! There's nothing we could salvage from the past other than my power, this is why you and the rest of the "apes" must be destroyed and a new world must be brought into fruition!"

she swung her rod! Sephiroth Teleports behind her, and grabs her wrist!

"And do not believe I don't want vengeance on EVERY single fool, who took apart of my first failure... Including you... You only prolonged my plans, but you WON'T prevent them!"

He whispers in her ear, Aerith uses the streams of Lifestream surrounding them to cast Flare!!! He flips back, as she then hurries deeper into the cave!

Meanwhile, Tanya rushed to Jenova! The Alien used Ultima, Tanya barely dodges as she backflips away! She lands by the others...

"What the hell!? Why art thou here!? Thou art not part of my family..."

Another replied "We have received insssstruction from a alternate King, we art all Brethren, no matter where we live"

She leers as she looks toward Jenova "Then let usss dessstroy thissss monsssstser!"

They all march toward the Alien, Tanya suddenly flips towards it!

"My brethren aren't assss fasssst as I am, thisss feeling to obtain the sssacrifice isss not asss ssstrong asss mine... Thisss feeling issss sssomething I cansssst explain, ever sssince I heard Ugglipeh couldesssst be retrned to her previousss sssstate: I've learned many thingssss I never believed I could do..."

She swings down, when it uses Flare!!! Tanay's knocked away by the sudden explosion, while the others suffer from the intense heat!!! Aerith arrives later, to see many Tonberry bodies littered around the area... Sephiroth Teleports in front of Jenova, and walks close to the fog covered Faire...

"There you are, my "weapon"... while I have lost direct connection to "Mother", I still have enough pull to "ask" her to bring me back the means of changing our existence... Now, I only need to directly implant her cells into you: I have no means to without physically seizing you, your... ability does let me obtain you from afar."

He suddenly hears a scratchy, woman's voice

"Thou hassss dessstroyed my brethren, assaulted my king... and hasss causssed me sssshame in front of our "trading piece" and my race... for thisssss, my Rancor ssosarssss beyond any power within thissss world!" Tanya growled.

She quickly rushes Sephiroth, he snickered and swung at the Tonberry! She flips over his blade, he now somewhat angered, used Comet2! Tanya sun, slicing the Meteor in half and cutting through is coat!!! The Villain angrily countered with Ultima3! The explosion destroys the cave, he looks around in rage

"That thing should not be able to think more than the common roach, there's no reason a simple swing should not of ended it... But no matter..."

He turns toward Faire "That barely tore my garments, while my flesh is untouched... Surely it is gone, and nothing is to stand in my way... even the one thing I hope will, just to tear him into pieces..."

Sephiroth marched toward Jenova as Faire thought "I need to concentrate... while I do not want to be a sacrifice... I was safer with them than with this monster... I have to get away... something tells me I won't survive what he's planning..."

Faire closes his eyes... he starts remembering his friends... his home... and his girlfriend... The Warps out of Jenova's grasp! Faire opens his eyes and sighed...

"I knew it... If I completely still my soul... my mind and remembered what's important... even the neutral... the simple things wouldn't faze me... If I'm trapped I'm freed, and if I'm tired I'll be filled with energy... I need only to find a way to Warp back..."

He sees Sephiroth glaring at him "You shall not escape again, you're suppose to be powerless yourself. But if there's any mistakes with in the information of my mother's cells... Then there shall be no problem in rectifying it..." he rose Masamune... "For you needn't be breathing for your abilities to be mine!!!"

He uses Heartless Angel!!! Many little angles swarm the Cleric, Tanya suddenly rose from the debris and covered the man!!! Sephiroth casts Cometeor in rage at seeing the monster!!! Faire's hit as he closed his eyes again, the fire bursts out into a portal and Teleports both away!

Sephiroth seethed, and walked away... Meanwhile... Aerith finally wakes up from the sudden explosion that's shattered the cave, she sees Lifestream glows going towards the surface...

-Meanwhile... Faire and Tanya wake up in Icicle Inn... On a Chocobo?-

　

 


	13. Chapter:13

-Faire and Tanya look around and fall off the Chocobo...-

They look around at the town, and see the Icicle Inn... Tanya stood up and walks towards the outskirts of the area... She sighs as she watched the sunset...

"We sssssssshall ressssst tonight... In thissssss... "inn"..."

She turns toward Faire and walks to him... "Humansssss can not sssssssurvive temperaturesssss like usssss, your sssssoft race ssssseem to be ssssso weak... yet murderoussssss...'

Faire stares at the woman as she looks through the inn window... "You sssshall go in, and book a room... For I can not... I do not need to do a masssss killing now.... We have to sssssstay low until I canssssts find another weak point to get home through..."

She gives him 1000gil, "Take thisss and get a room, I sssshall be there to check on you, ssssso do not try to essssscape!".

Faire sighed after she pours the money into his hand, then unconsciously grabs her hand as he walks to the inn...

"What the hell art you doing!?

She snatched away as Faire jumped "Sorry, I remembered my world: ...there I used to hold my siblings hand whenever we were in a strange place, when we were little... I... I..." Faire looks away "I kinda thought "grab the little one" just then... I..."

Tanya glares "Your horrid life assssside, thou hast to go yoursssself! Or would you rather I pull up any energy I has left, kill the concierge and take a room!?"

Faire walks to the inn... "Back in my world... I was still shy... At least circumstances and my friends took care of situations I was too uneasy about to speak in... Now, I hafta do this... Shit... Please let him understand what I'm saying..."

He walks to the concierge "I'd... like a room...", the man glared "Sure... but...".

He holds his face as he says "Um... sir, it's probably none of my business, but... you smell BAD! Worse than other adventurers that come here... could you bathe before you go to your room?"

Faire sighs "OK...", he then walks back outside... Tanya looks up at the man...

"We have a room, correct?!"

She asks, Faire sighs as he looks away...

"I have to bathe before he lets, me in the room..."

Tanya sighs "Humansssss are so prissssssy, and delicate, a sssssmall thing sssssuch assss a sssmell, will deter you from your jobsssss... Wait here!"

She walks away... Faire leaned against the Inn wall, "This happened all the time back in my world... This must've happened thanks to me losing my cool around that monster... Originally: I could reverse me starving, needing to bathe... and possibly aging... but being around it changed me back... now my body's dying like every other body... I need to get something to eat and bathe as long as I'm still freaking out... Still, I'm can't help but be uneasy about what it's doing... I can't help but feel something bad's happening.."

Meanwhile, a woman climbs out of her bathtub. She dries off, ...unbeknownst to her, Tanya sneaks up behind the unsuspecting woman, and stabs her to death!!! Blood sprays everywhere, as he kills her, then searched the house... She then walks back to the body...

"No one elssssssse isssst in here, perfect! I'll sssstill need to hide the body, humansssss get too sssssqueamisssssh over such thingssss... That boy will never bathe here, if he sssseesss thissss blood..."

Tanya drags it away and "hides" it, Faire sees the Tonberry walking back to him and stood erect.

"Come!"

He follows her into a home, and in the bathroom... He sees blood everywhere!

"I knew it... Something did happen... I was right... she killed someone..."

Tanya glared "Hurry and bathe, ssssso we might get a room, or would you rather sleep in the carcasssss of a creature!?"

Faire hurried inside and starts getting the bath ready... Later, he stood in the tub...

"I need to follow that thing until I can get home... I have no way to get back or how anything works... I doubt any humans would help me either: back in m world, nobody was much help... I can't expect to ask anybody for help... they're always thinking of only what they're doing: They're jobs are above everything else. even other lives... So I'll need to stay with it, and hope that thing that wanted me, would help me later... It didn't feel as terrifying as that other guy... I think he's a guy... he had a deep voice..."

He finished bathing, then dries off... "Ah... I need clothes!", Tanya walks into the room...

"You're finisssssshed? Wear thisssss, I know humanssss art alssssso wassssteful, there'ssssss nothing wrong with your previousssss robe"

Faire catches Sephiroth's coat after she tosses it to him, he looks at her... "How did you get this?..." he asks

Tanya replies "I found it on my Cleaver, it musssst have came off that man back there... It ssssssmellssss clean enough, you sssssshould be able to get into the inn now..."

Faire puts on his coat, he glared at it... "It feels strange, I hope that guy didn't have anything... At least it reminds me of what I wore back home..."

Tanya sighed "That freak probably had AIDSSSSS or gonorrhea from the looksssss of him, but never mind! We sssshall get the room now, we art wassssting time."

Later, Faire rests in a room... Tanya flips into the window, and lies in a bed...

"I ssssshall make ssssure thou sssshall not esssscape, tomorrow we sssshall find a way to get of this chunk of land: I have no way to get back home, and my potential in magic issssst low..."

She doze off, then wakes up in a daze... "Sssssacrifice, you sssssaid you came from another world... What didssst thou do?"

Faire replies "I was a Hero back in my world: ...Heroes were hired by the government to help people, and got paid for their services... I had to wear black all the time, because our team was color based.... Our armor had powers, we used them to save people... Until I found my defective armor was possessed by the God of our world... I had many powers as long as I was sharing my armor... then my body... but HE left, ...the only ability I had left, was my power to refect anything done to me... which would've been more helpful for this..."

Tanya wakes up completely as he finished "But now... I reverse anything done... Originally, my birth body reflected any powers against me, but this one seems to reverse the effects... as long as I concentrate...". She then asks "Reverssssssse?",

Faire explains "When I first arrived, I was fine... even when I got hungry, it made me satisfied, when I got tired, I had energy... I was sure of what happened when a firey power rolled over me... I felt a cool blast cover my body instead... That's why I could get away from that monster before: I concentrated and even neutral actions done to me, will be reversed... That's why we're alive now..."

Tanya glares "Then how didsssst I take you to my home?"

Faire sighs... "I... I can't concentrate when I see you... I get unnerved and am unable to calm down...", Tanya walks to him... "Sssso, you can not relax around me... your power does not work around me?".

Faire looks away, she then walks in front of him and holds her Cleaver in his face, twisting it back and forth...

"Ssssso, if need to kill you, thou cansssst defend yourssssself... there'sss nothing thou can do?"

Faire replies "Yeah...", she walks back to her bed... "Then thou sssshall come with me tomorrow and buy Materia so we canssssst defend ourssselvessss until we get home... I shall need sssssupport until I can find another weak point within the world...".

Faire sighs as he dozed off... "I probably shouldn't of tell her everything... but I felt as if should of kept going... I felt as if I needed to... I'll need it to help me find people that'll help get back home, if that thing that wanted me knew I was dragged here... then it'll be able... no, I can't trust that it'll help me. I have to hope something helps me when I get there... this area seems more dangerous than the other for some reason..."

The next morning, Faire got up... he looks around and noticed Tanya nowhere in the room...

"Where she'd go?... I know it wouldn't leave me by myself... it needs me for it's King, it wouldn't go before it knew I was awake..."

He searches the room, and hears her in another mini-room connected to the area... He opens the door

Tanya meanwhile tries to put on a dress... "I hate thissss, but I mussssst blend in to buy that material... I do not wissssssh to kill yet: until I get what I need... If I just take it, I know I'll be ssssssurounded by too many humanssss. I couldn't take them all on, and how ever more would crawl fro their depthssss to aassssissst thosssse thingsss..."

She pulls the dress over her, Faire looks inside as she holds the it over her head... He sees her slender, yet toned emerald body... "!". Faire blushes as he steps back, Tanya feels someone staring, and quickly turns and sees him in the doorway!!!

"GET OUT!!!!"

Faire hurries out and speed walks away, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit....", his face burned as he awaits the woman...

Tanya suddenly bursts through the door in a bloodstained dress and skirt!!!

"What the hell were you doing ssssacrifice!!!? Are you inssssane!? Do you need to deformed!!!!?"

Faire freaks "I... I was looking for you... I... didn't know you...", she yells "You idoit, thou knowesssst fully I ssssshan't leave the sssacrifice for my people alone! Thou truly believessst I am like unto any of you humanssss and would do ssssomething sssso ssssstupid!?".

She stomps away.... Faire unconsciously says aloud to himself "She... she... she's a..."

Tanya suddenly turns around "What the hell!? What'ssss with that look on thy face, you moron!?"

Faire asks in horror... "You're a girl?...", Tanya yells "Yessss, of courssse I am, you fool!!! What the hell elsssse do I look like!?". Faire trembled "....a... a...girl..", Tanya spun back around in rage and stomps back into the other room...

Faire sighed "She's a girl?... My pervert senses still work: I noticed the way she moved was different from what I thought she'd be... Humans of course are easy, unless they're trannies... But, I thought monsters had no gender or definitive way to know what they were... Unless you ask, or find their genitals... I'm kinda upset I'm such a pervert that I kinda guessed just from her movements... Though, I still disturbed by her... besides wanting to kill me... There's something keeping me from concentrating around her... is it for all ...whatever she is?"...

Tanya walks back out of the other room, her face still red fro the incident earlier...

"Alright pervert, we shalt go unto the market and fine Materia to help us traverssssse thissss land and find a weak point. If we cannot find one here, we sssshall find meansss to fly from here to Midgar again, I sssstill knowessssst the way back from there..."

She looks outside... "Thou sssshalt pretend I'm one of you lower lifeformssss... asss we get ready...", she looks over her shoulder... "What did you do in your world again? You saith thy hassssst been in a team, what did you do in it?". Faire thought "It's ironic how it worked.... it's almost funny...", he replies "When Heroes were assigned to a team... they each got a roll: My friends were what you call here a Warrior, Tank, Mage, Ranger and... they labelled me as the Cleric: I could heal people with my powers, and could still protect and save people from death with my reflective ability...". Tanya glared "We ssssshall find White Materia too, if thy fail me, thou sssshalt be ssstranded and die by my brethern'ssssss handsssss..."

-They go into Icicle Inn center, preparing to equip there small party... As Aerith watches...-

Materia

These stones, developed by the ancient , are the result of experiments in storing knowledge within gems for later generations. They are said to enhance the abilities of the possessor...

　

 


	14. Chapter:14

  1. -Faire and Tanya head toward the weapon shop to prepare for their search...-




The two take a step towards the building, when Aerith suddenly grabs Faire's arm and rose it up!!! They turn in surprise to see her smiling "Got you!", she says having finally caught up! Faire stares at the woman holding him...

"Wha... she came out of nowhere... Who is she? She doesn't seem like the other 2 people I've was with... her touch feels soft and warm... I love how she reminds of everything I loved back in my world... she's so pretty... No, I should concentrate and see what's happening... I don't if she wants to kill or not..."

Tanya reached for her Cleaver hidden in her skirt... "This human came out of nowhere... I would have originally killed her, but I can not deal with doing thisssss now and attracting attention, I can not deal with a too many fighters... I sssshall ssssee her intentionssss firsssst, then I know is I sssshalt kill her away from thissss lodge..."

Aerith then takes a serious look "Um... Can we talk somewhere, private?", Faire agrees as she leads him into a alley...

"Alright... I'm from a very important "association"... Tell me everything I ask: Are you truly from another world?"

Faire replies "Yes... I'm from a world where I was a Hero... then villain... everything changed drastically when I was pulled here..."

Tanya sighs as he explains to the Flower girl...

"He ssssspilled everything immediately.... I shant be sssssurprisssed though: he jussssst told me everything lasssst night... and I kidnapped him..."

Aerith smiles as Faire finished "Ah, you're exactly as it said you were!", she then asks "What about your powers you mentioned!? Are they something you can't stop?"

Faire replies "In my world: they reflected everything... in this one... they reverse... Make everything have the opposite effect..."

Aerith glares "Ah...", she then looks upset as she explains:

"Your powers are destroying our world: Gaia is a living organism... it feels pain when it's hurt and it's body immediately react using the Lifestream, it's kind of like blood cells... But, the Lifestream is pooling upwards from the center because you're here... Monsters are already infected, they're swarming in areas that normally or inhabitated by people. Soon we'll be infected too: Our bodies have a similar make up and will cause a fatal symptom to appear in us... it'll be on a global scale, and unable to be cured or managed... Everyone will die..."

Faire looks horrified at knowing he's killing... "I... I... tried to get back home... me and my friend's been searching..."

Aerith replies "I know... I'm here to help you get back... Do you have any idea how to?"

Faire looks away "I... I only know that Warp could help, but... I'm not sure if it'll work normally... at very least there needs to be a weak point between worlds or a power that normally paralyzes me, my ability would make me warp... but I don't know how to get home through this..."

Aerith smiles "Then it's a adventure! I'll help you find a way to get home! If normal spells won't work: then we'll find something that would normally incapacitate you, and send you hurtling back!", she giggles, excited to go on another quest!

"Alright! Before we go, we should know each others names to become closer! We'll be depending on eachother until you're back home! I'm Aerith Gainsborough, what's your name!?"

Faire almost replies "F...",when she cuts the man off "Wait! Sorry, I don't wanna exclude your friend!" she kneels to the woman besides Faire "What's your name?". She disguised her voice, sounding like a small human girl...

"Tanya"

Areith giggles "What a pretty name!", Tanya notices Faire looking somewhat surprised...

"What'sssss that stupid look on hisssss face!? He never heard the name before!?"

Aerith then looks at Faire "Alright, what's your name!?", he answers "Faire Crys...". She jumps... then asks "Are you related to someone named Zach by any chance?".

Faire wonders... "Zach?..."

Aerith replies as she turns around "Nothing! Let's go! We should find something to protect ourselves with, first!", Tanya explains "We were looking for that, before you came...".

The Flowergirl cheers "Good! We're on the same page! And don't worry about money!", light engufs her arms ...it disperses to reveal Gil pouring from her!

"The planet creates it, so I can ask for as much as we need!"

Tanya then asks "Before we go, ...what are you? What's your specialty?"

Aerith giggled as she turns toward the Weapons shop "I'm a healer!"

Tanya scowled under her wig... "Dammit... I only have to worthlessssss white Magesssss... I better not get one injury, or they lied sssstraight in my face!!!"

Aerith turns toward them "Oh, what were you going to buy!?", the woman explained "Materia... since he uses Magic too.".

Aerith looks upset "Ah... we can't here... we'll need to head to another continent: Getting Materia straight from Gaia might be alittle much... we should try to find a small piece above ground."

Tanya grimaced "We're sssssscrewed before we even sssstart!", Aerith turns around "Hm?".

Tanya giggles in a human girls voice again "Nothing... I'm just upset we'll have nothing for my... friend... here to defend himself with."

Aerith assures her "Don't worry, we'll find something fr all of us!"

They head into the shop... Aerith looks at the weapons laying on the counter... "Ah, they haven't changed a lot... I have a weapon, so Tanya, what would you need?"

The woman looks over everything... "I have what I need... but then again..." she stares at Organics... "I'm curious about that one...".

Aerith giggled "Ah, I see confident yet curious!? How about you, Faire?", Faire looks at the table of weapons... "I originally shot at enemies in my world... but..."

He stares at the Mini laser... "I don't think I can make that fire now...", he looks at the Dragonclaws... "I want this: I can't do hand to hand combat: this would help if I was cornered but... because I don't... I couldn't put force behind my hits..."

He looks at the Hawkeye... "I could use this... I can't throw far... but at least I could train with this, so I can do what I did before.."

Aerith smiles "Great! Until we can get you material and teach how to use magic, this should be enough!", she gives him the gil! "Now buy it, remember Tanya's sword, too!"

Faire slowly walks to the counter... "Dammit... I'm not used to this shit... Before I only had to talk to friends... I'll probably...", he notices he was already at the counter. The owner asks "What would you like, sir?". Faire replies "The sword and... Boomerang?...".

The owner leans closer "Huh!?", Faire spoke louder "The sword and that...". The owner goes to get them as Faire thought... "This happened all the time... before the world changed... nobody understood or tried to understand me... I can imagine how the rest of this adventure'll be...".

After they left the store Aerith smiles "Awww, I see you're exactly like Gaia said!", Faire sighs "I assume it said something horrible...". She laughs "But don't worry, evrythingll be fne soon!".

She then looks ahead... "I'll get directions... you two get something for breakfast! Faire looks a little pale..".

Faire notices his stomach growling "Ah... because of Tanya... I can't relax around her, so my ability doesn't work... I feel like I could faint...", Aerith stares at Tanya... "You seem alright, though?".

Tanya hides her leer, and her blood stained teeth... "I already ate, earlier...".

Aerith giggles "Good! Order me and Faire something, and after we eat: we'll start traveling!"

The team splits up... two ominous figures watch them, as they head to their destinations...

Meanwhile, back in the inn... Tanya ordered breakfast, Aerith meets back up with them as they ate... "Thanks Tanya!", the Toneberry glares... "Your welcome, Aerith...". The girl then noticed Faire's plate... "You're eating ...A lettuce sandwich?". Faire replies "I don't eat meat... at least not a lot...". Aerith giggled "You should eat more, no telling what you'll need to do when we head out!", Tanya jumps from her chair... "I have to use it... I'll be back soon.".

Aerith smiles "She's kinda blunt, isn't she?", Faire smiles... she then got up too, "Excuse me...". Aerith leaves to the restroom and sees Tanya putting back on her wig! The Tonberry noticed someone watching... and quickly turns!

"I knew thou wassssst ssssspying on ussss, thou assssume thou canst take mine ssssacrifice, but thou shalt only receive my Cleaver!"

Aerith giggles "Don't be alarmed, I knew you were a Toneberry the whole time!", Tanya stares... "Wha...".

Aerith then explains "Gaia told me: the "inconsistency" was with a Toneberry! I think it's sweet you're helping him back home! I didn't expect you to help any human!".

Tanya sheathes her Cleaver as she adjusts her wig... "Yessss, I want to help only those not resssponssssible for my brethern'ssss deathsss...".

Aerith smiles wryly "Ah, I understand... then would you not kill my people either? That's human blood in your mouth, isn't it?", Tanya sighs "Fine, I ssssshalt only eat creatures.... though thy humansssss eat ussss like we're nothing...".

Aerith turns away... "I'm sorry... I'll be careful what I find... for as long as we're together, please let us get along?". she walks out... Tanya glares "That damned bitch... at leasssst ssssshe doesssn't know Faire's my ssssacrifice!".

Later, they go outside and prepare to explore the continent with Chocobo, escorts and weapons prepared to fight against the hordes in the wilderness

-Cloud meanwhile arrives in Kazham via Teleport... he and his new guide enter the village...-

Hawkeye

Versatile weapon that can be swung or thrown, an official amateur competition model. Utilizes basic AMP technology

Organics-Ogrenix

An ancient mageblade, hallowed at its forging by the saints of a world long since forgotten. Manufactured for anti-Pulse operations, this powerful prototype was deemed too heavy for standard military use, as it draws its strength from the wielder: Powerful, but it increases AP cost

　

 


	15. Chapter:15

-Cloud and his guide walk into Kazham village...-

Cloud thanks the traveler...

"Thanks, I wouldn't of know there wasn't any civilization around here... or that I was stranded."

The Traveler replies

"It's nothing: Lucky you, I was out fishing... A lot of people ended up stranded here, you were just lucky to've been seen by me!".

Cloud then asks "Yeah... Um... Are you sure you haven't the woman I described earlier?"

The Traveler smiles "No, sorry there... If you wanna try to pinpoint someone: asks the chieftess here, she might know more than what I could tell ya.".

He points to her home... Cloud glanced at the place... then turns to shake the man's hand "I see... thanks again, anyway."

The traveler gives a affirmative nod, the Teleports away... Cloud then walks to Jakoh Wahcondalo's house...

He sees the woman calmly awaiting him... "Um... your the cheiftess here, right? I need to ask a question...".

Jakoh replies "What is it, stranger? Surely there's something I can do for such masculine traveler, such as yourself?"

He explained "I'm looking for a friend of mine: she has dark hair, maybe she's wearing white right now... she's good with her hands... I mean, fighting with her hands!".

Jakoh laughs "I see, maybe if you "scratch my back"...", she walks to and leans closer to him... "I'll scrrrratch yours?".

Cloud looks away, "Ma'am... I'm really worried...", Jakoh sighs "Fine... but serrrriously, I never been able to know everything that happened on THAT night: a lot suddenly came up...".

Cloud now stares into her eyes as she explained "When that night came around... many people and monsters started wandering the jungle and many other areas from what I heard. The travelers helped some of them out as they hunted for rare loot... but it's impossible for me to pinpoint ANY one person..."

He looks downcast, then replies "I understand... thanks anyway...". Jakoh then hurries and assay "Well... If your friend is a Hume, then they might be in Bastok. This is the only place I could think of that people herrrre, would feel humes from other worrrlds would be comfortable in!"

Cloud smiles "Thanks... But, how do I get there?", Jakoh leers "You can by a map!".

Cloud looks at the prices "No thanks... I'll ask for directions...", she then gives him a sad smile "Alrrrright, just because you look so cute: I'll help you out, I'll ask the airship pilot to take you back with him! Untl then, enjoy some brrrrreakfast! You look kinda pale!"

He looks surprised to hear this comment, but finds it to be true when his stomach growls at the sight of fruit, and raw fish she pulls up!

"I have to eat to keep my energy up... I just realized I rode off into the wasteland... killed 2 eidolons and rode around the jungle for a day... I should hurry though, there's no telling what's happening now...", he looks at the food... "I can't trust anyone here either, but I have no choice right now...".

Meanwhile, Aerith, Tanya, a party of adventurers and Faire, rides a Chocobo driven cart across the Nothern Continent! Aerith giggles to herself as nostalgia starts to feel her spirit, until Tanya asks her in her disguised voice...

"Aerith... why are we with a bunch of shady strangers?"

She giggles "They're not shady! These are trust worthy men, that were kind enough to help us!"

A adventurer answers "Yeah, we'll always be available for travelers and civilinas alike!"

Another adds "Yeah, especially a beautiful woman, cute little girl and...", they stare at the back of Faire's skinny, questionable structure... Aerith smiles "Faire's a male mage, we're actually trying to find a decent weapon for him, now!"

He tilt his head, over looking his shoulders... and ask... "Wha...?", the adventurer continues "And... androgynous guys! We'll help anyone who needs it!". Aerith smiles "Why thanks! I hope we want be a burden on you!". The first one laughed 'You won't be, we've escorted people a lot... though... why to the edge of the continent?", Aerith starts "My Teleportation power is..."

She's suddenly interrupted by a piercing howl!!! The party looks outside the wagon, to see many Bandersnatch surrounding them!!! They pull their heads back in "Let's keep going, a pack of them means nothing!".

They suddenly hear a thud!!! The wagon stops again, the driver then alerts them... "Um... there's a big reason we stopped this time!". They look out again, to see a huge wolf glaring at them...

The party exists the wagon "Alright, let's take care of this and get going!!!",

The huge wolf charged at the party, along with the pack!!! The adventurers fight them off! Faire stares as he watched them biting and tearing fleh, then Howling to bring the dead back!

"I can't fight them... even if I tried... I don't have the strength to put behind this weapon and tear through their fur and flesh... So..."

He closed his eyes... then remembers "I have to calm down, at very least... my ability will let me be untouchable until I figure out what I need to do..."

A Bandersnatch bites his leg, Fare only feels all ailments, pain, fatigue, scratch... even the slightest itch leave his leg... The Bandersnatch freaks as it notices it's teeth not sinking through!?

"I'll throw it now... I didn't have time to practice making it come back, but I'll try it..."

Faire throws Eagle Eye, it hits the snow! "Dammit.. I'll try again, hopefully instead of sucking at this, it'll reverse and I can throw it through a wolf!"

Aerith watches Faire aiming as a Bandersnatch holds his leg... "I know what his power is now: Before if it reflected... even though he's a "alien" object in his world, his powers only reflected what it did to him: Let him live... But here it's opposite, Gaia tries to destroy the "Outsider" by using the Lifeforce... in turn, Faire's body does the opposite: it creates t's own Lifestream, and instead of absorbing it, or getting sick from it... It's taking it into it's own dimension... Gaia will keep going until he's gone ...we must hurry for him and our world!"

She turns back towards the fight, healing and shielding the adventurers until Tanya surprises her!!! The Tonberry hits the snow, then flips over the giant wolf, it uses AquaShot to strike her, but the woman easily dodges, and rushes to it! Then flips again, using Air Braver!!!

Aerith stares "Tonberries never moved that fast... how is she able to be so agile, and quick?", the adventures watch the "little girl" cut chunks off the monsterous wolf using Organix! Their moral rose and they finished off the pack, then turned on the huge Wolf!!!

Meanwhile, a figure watches them... "Fenrir, you must destroy "it". For if he gets to Pulse... there's no telling what will happen, so don't let up... do everything you can, it is FAR better he dies here, than him being sacrificed to Lindzei...".

Aerith glares as she noticed Fenrir Howl again! All Bandersnatch rise again, and start tearing into the adventurers. The gigantic wolf backs them up using Gnash and Eclipse Bite, Aerith stares in horror as she tries to still revive the beyond healing bodies now littered across the snow!!!

"I should of stayed dead... The amount of energy it takes to revive them at this rate from this far gone is too much for a human body..."

She uses Great Gospel try to heal them, but most are already gone... Fenrir Howls again, ... a Tidal Wave suddenly erupts from the ocean, miles away!!! Faire stares at the wave

"I can't help stop this... we hafta go..." Faire looks at Tanya... "We... need to..".

Tanya quickly turns and snaps! "Don't you dare run, Faire!!! We sssshall kill thissss thing now! Or it sssshall follow us unto our dessstination!".

Faire ran to her, but Fenrir uses Meteorite!!! Faire looks up as it hits the snow!!! They're all knocked over!!! Faire staggers up ...covered in a thin layer of snow... The figure doesn't see the man getting up under the miles of snow... then leaves...

Faire meanwhile stood, then looks around "A... Aerith... Tan... Tanya...!?", he looks arounds. The others are nowhere to be seen... Faire looks up and sees the Tidal Wave still coming!!! He ran...

"I can't save them... I can't calm down... even after I saw this in my world... I can't stand it here... I hated this... and I only had "her" to help me before... after this... I don't have to see this horror again, I was shielded... seeing it now... even if I stayed... my ability couldn't help me now!"

He ran off back towards Icicle Inn, as the Tidal Wave fortunately only hits the battlefield...

Aerith gets up out of the snow, Might Guard protects her from the avalanch and crushing wave... She looks around "All of them... are dead... How? ...That creature shouldn't of been able to do this, right?".

She sees Tanya pushing her hand out of the snow!!! She pulls herself out and glares at the cold Horizon... She's suddenly healed, the woman looks up at Aerith... "You're okay?".

Tanya stares into the distance again... "No... I lost my... sssa... "friend"... he wassss ssssuppossse to sssstay here!".

Aerith smiles warmly "Don't be upset: his powers only work when he's calm... you may be tougher than us both... because I was scared too, even now I'm trembling at the fear of it coming back... and that I could do nothing for those poor men...Please don't be mad at Faire for a natural emotion...".

-The girls travel back towards the inn...-

　

 


	16. Chapter:16

-Cloud now walks through the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, after catching a ride...-

He wanders the streets "There's both "Humes" and Monsters here... I guess it's not so strange to see them invading civilization...", the exSOLDIER then thought to himself, as his face again gained a scowl...

"I need to find something about Tifa... the most I know is that she left with a mysterious rider and Sleipnir, but why?! It happened on Mako Night, before I fought Odin. So it must've came back after taking her away? Is there more than one? Or did someone else take it? Odin usually appears only after we summon it in our world, it's possible it's has it's own freewill in others... but even if it is thinking for itself... why does it want Tifa? And why come back for children? Honestly, it doesn't make sense! If There WAS a summoner, then why'd they want Tifa? And if there isn't, why did it want her!? And why did Tifa leave with it? She had to notice the kegs... She's observant, I watched her fight: there's no way she'd just leave and get caught, right?! Or did SHE summon Sleipnir? Did the other rider do it, or she? If not... she VOLUNTARILY left with a Eidolon, that could think for itself? Is she helping? Or did the guy who told me this see correctly? There's no reason to bring up the legs thing if he wasn't sure... he didn't look like he was lying... I have to assume she was kidnapped... But... where is she? Did it even take her in THIS world?!".

Cloud walks the streets with a dark grimace on his face... until he hears a cheery call?

"Hey there!" Cid calls, Cloud looks around then noticed he was gesturing towards him... He ran to the Armathrwn Society member, and stares at him with a frown still emblazoned onto his face... "What's up?"

Cid laughs "Nothing, nothing my son! I just don't wanna see a frown on your face! A young man like you, should be enjoying life!"

Cloud rolls his eyes "Listen, I have something important I need to get back to, if you'll...", Cid interrupts as a huge grin stretched across his face

"Tell me what it is son, humor me!"

Cloud turns back around, "I'm looking for a friend of mine, that arrived in this world last night... she has dark hair... she probably was wearing a white top and had gloves too.. She was with a 6 legged horse and a mysterious rider... did you see her?"

Cid laughs "No, can't say I'd be able to point that out one singe person from everyone here...", Cloud turns to leave when the man adds "But, I DO know where Sleipnir would be...".

The ex SOLDIER quickly turns around, "You know about the eidolon and it's horse?", Cid replies "To answer your question: I further know about your world and the fact that there's many others... Everyone has it's own people, and creatures some missing from a world, others present in every one! People say all of them are forming a matrix shaped like a giant crystal! As for the possibility of your friend being taken here by someone else other than Odin, riding... it's possible! When a adventure must go to face the ever thriving Avatar... they must go to Einherjar to face off against him and his horse... or whoever else may be riding it..."

Meanwhile, Aerith and Tanya Warp back to Icicle Inn... they look aroun as they walk around the lodging...

"Where is he? I didn't see him anywhere, there's no way he could've ran back here: ...we took ours to get out as far as we did in the wagon..." Aerith thought out loud...

She looks in a window... "He can't have gotten back, I hope he isn't out there now..."

Aerith suddenly turns and sees a image out a few feet from the inn "Faire?!"

Meanwhile, Faire stood in the snow... then falls... "I can't go anymore... I tried forgetting about them... and hoping the girls would be fine... but, I can't... I only had the opposite feeling of freezing and tiring out for a couple of miles... but, I couldn't ignore it... I can't move now... Noramally, I wouldn't of cared if I died... but I have friends waiting for me back home, I had to run..."...

He suddenly hears Aerith "Faire!", the cleric looks up and sees her and Tanya running to him... "They found me... they're alive... I left them... because I thought they died... I expect her to be angry... I expect that I alienated another person too... Why would anybody forgive someone for leaving them to die?..."

He stood as she ran up and hugged him!!!? Faire looks surprised as she squeezed him closer

"I'm so glad you're alright! I thought you died when you ran off!"

Faire felt his tears sting his face from the cold...

"Dammit... I left them... and she was worried about me?... There's only2 people who could feel anything close to empathy or any kindness in my world... I didn't expect anyone else in that or any world to be happy to see me... especially after what I've done... It feels like I'm being stabbed..."

Aerith smiles as she holds his cold body... "I'm so happy, we made it! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I promised you could get back home, and you died!"

Her words pierced through him, as she pushed him away "Now it looks like there's something you want to say? Go ahead! I know what you're thinking, even if you wiped your face just now!"

Faire sighs "I'm sorry... I thought you were dead... I couldn't help you... so I thought I should run... I couldn't do anything for you..."

Aerith smiles "It's okay, right Tanya?", the woman glared "Yes..." she says, her wig hiding her true feelings via covering her face...

Faire looks at the snow "I... couldn't use my ability... If I could stay calm... If I could concentrate... nobody would've died..."

Aerith smiles " _It's alright... it's human nature to feel_ fear... But, I also would like to apologize..."

She walks away from her friends "I... I thought we could have fun, and take our time getting you back, just thinking this way got innocent lives lost... I'll use my powers and speak to Gaia , I'll use all my powers to get us to your home, Faire.".

She walks away... "I'll talk to Gaia now, and see the best way to get you back...",

Faire stares as she leaves... then suddenly hears Tanya "

"Thou art a fool, I toldesssst thou to sssstay by me!!!! And thou headessst to the inn!!!! If thou wassst a man, thou couldessst avoid the very thing thou feared! Thou ssssshalt not leave me again", Tanya holds her Cleaver to his throat... "Fool, leave me again, and I sssshalt desssstroy you!".

Faire looks at the snow... "It's my fault... if was braver, then I could've saved them... nobody had to die... Ironically... the thing that was my "villain name" is what keeps me from getting back...", meanwhile Tanya looks at Aerith and thought "Once we comesssst unto Midgar, I ssssshalt destroy her..".

Aerith walks back to them "I've spoke to Gaia, it told me it knows about it's weakpoints, and that there's one in the Final Ascent on Gaea's cliff... but...", she looks toward the North Crater... "... it's almost night now... let's start tomorrow: The journey will take us to another world too, but we'll be able to get to the next weak point easily!". They walk back to the inn... "We'll have some ways to go, even with Warp... but we can do it!", she smiles at her friends, then turns back to the inn... They rest once more, preparing for the climb...

Meanwhile... in Odin's Chamber... Cloud staggers into the room... the few others that battled are now dead, leaving the exSOLDIER alone... he eats the provisions he took to the tower... then looks around...

"What the? ...I kinda expected this to be worse... ...still, I can't let my guard down, regardless of me making to the top: the team I found in here was nearly wiped out... I assume I would've died too if I wasn't aiming only for Tifa. Still, tearing through the monsters doesn't mean that the mystery rider would be easy to make confess what they did... I don't even know if they're here..."

-Cloud sees Sleipnir, he walks closer to it, when he suddenly hears someone rushing from behind!-

Einherjar

In ages past, I oft journeyed the boundless aethyr to pay visit this emerald isle. And tonight, the light of the Einherjar hath guided me hither once again... that I might rejoice as our blades sing before the gates of Hell!

　

 


	17. Chapter:17

-Cloud blocks Kurasame, they glare as they push against each other's blades!-

Kurasame stares into Cloud's angry eyes... "This one is different than the other travelers...", he quickly back-flipped away. Cloud follows up with BeamBlade, the Ice Reaper calmly watches the beam creep closer... "I was right: the others fought through, while he tore his way up. I shall need to take this ne, somewhat seriously...". He flipped over the beam!

Then counters with Blizzaga, Cloud leaps as the ice almost erects under his feet, then comes down at him using Braver! Kurasame defends using his Boreal blade, then, flung him off with a quick yet strong slash!

Cloud rolls on the floor, then leaps back to his feet!

"Dammit, he's freakishly strong!? But he doesn't look that ripped... Nevermind, no telling what he has..."

He rushed to Kurasame, then used Grand Delta!!! It reflects back!!!? Cloud barely escapes as it tears his armor and rips a long gash down his chest!!!

"What the hell!? He cast Reflect!? When did he do... no... it'll be too easy to simply prepare to go into battle... I'll have to assume he's using a lot of Buffs, so I'll need to stay physical..."

He rushed to Kurasame again, the Ice Reaper watched then used Diamond Dust!!!? Cloud barely dodges, by using Firega to propel himself backwards!

"Dammit! How the hell he used that!? I thought that was only something a Eidolon could use!? Never mind, I hafta catch 'em off guard!"

He suddenly used Haste, then circles behind the man!!! Kurasame slowly turns around, as Cloud zoomed to him and used Climhazzard! Kurasame blocks, then used HeavenlyIce! Cloud sumersaults back down towards him!!! Destroying the Stalactites above and aiming at his head!

Kurasame aims at him and used AbsoluteZero!!! Cloud froze in place, as ice covers the ceiling and walls!!! The exSOLDIER suddenly breaks through using Firega again, and finishes his his attack with Braver!!! Kurasame fell backwards from the hit,

"I didn't think he'd be this pretentious..."

A Tonberry suddenly zooms into the room, it sliced quickly with it's Cleaver! Cloud barely blocks with his FusionBlade, as it tears through his defenses, giving many scars to the exSOLDIER! Cloud glares,

"What the hell is up with this thing!? I thought these freaks were as slow as crap!?"

He barely knocks it away, then prepares to use Flare!!! Kurasame suddenly yells,

"Talora, stop... I have this!"

The Tonberry backflips away as Cloud stares in shock... "He owns that..."

Kurasame suddenly yells "Don't turn your eyes from your true enemy..."

Cloud spun around and points his blade at him! "I don't need lectures from you!!!"

He suddenly used OmniBlade!, Kurasame easily blocks every strike

"Dammit, why the hell can EVERYBODY block this!!!?"

The sword suddenly broke into pieces, slightly catching Kurasame off Guard! Cloud took this chance to land a strike, as a blade flies into his hand and the Ice Reaper still stares in surprise! Cloud swung down, but is blocked by the Boreal Blade! He then grabs another blade, and thrusts towards his eye!!! Kurasame bound Cloud's right arm with his left, and pushed his blade against Cloud's!!! They grind together stopping a few inches away from each other's eyes!!!

They glare at eachother... knowing the slightest movement would give the other the chance to strike!

Cloud suddenly yells as his angry scowl rushed back across his face! "Where's y friend! I know you kidnapped her!"

He thought as he awaited a answer... "Even if I was confident I could kill this guy... I still need answers to where he took Tifa..."

Kurasame replies "I did not kidnap her... She willingly left with me, I will tell you where, but you will have to first call off your blades..."

Cloud recombines the Fusion Blade, after retracting his arm... Kurasame then explains "To answer your question: first I'll need to explain...", he then turns his head away and calls his Tonberry "Talora, open the portal...".

He casts X-Zone, as Kurasame says "For the past few weeks, me and everyone in my world, have been reliving the same day, over and over..."

Cloud sheathes his blade upon hearing the revelation... "We've been stuck in a temporal loop for quite some time, and by pure luck... Have been informed by ourselves through... a paradox: I and several of my comrades barely came through one of these portals, and told us what's been happening, and left us a "key" to keeping our minds up to date of how many days it's been..."

The portal opens as he says "Come, I'll take you to your friend, in my academy."

Cloud grimaced at the Ice Reaper...

"I have no choice but to follow... I can Teleport back if needed, but there's no guarantee I'll be able to get away if it's a trap..."

Cloud walks to the portal as Kurasame continues... "I'm glad you're listening, though you're putting a lot of faith in me, still I'm not lying...", Cloud glanced at his Boreal Blade as the Ice Reaper says "Your friend volunteered to go... after seeing what happened to us, she willingly came...".

They appear on Akademeia magic academy grounds, Cloud stares in shock to see people suffering from something... He also notices a image flashing in the sky?...

"Upon the portals opening that day, we've suffering from kind of sickness... After researching the worlds beyond the portals: we learned that this sickness came from your world: We use Phantma to weild magic, while you use Materia... Correct?"

Cloud nods his head as the Ice Reaper continues... "It seems as some "anomaly" has made our bodies react the same way yours would to a sickness that's been plaguing your people... I've used a Eidolon component: Sleipnir, to keep myself ever knowing of our situation, while keeping both Odin and others away, until we can find a answer to this situation. This is why I arrived with it, and if you were curious, why your friend didn't seem suspicious: I have explained everything already..."

They enter the Academy...

Cloud scans the halls and sees many students frantically researching...

　

 


	18. Chapter:17

-Cloud steps back as he notices some of the Akademia cadets have signs of Geostigma...-

Kurasame glared at the condition of the cadets as he explained "See, we have found out the name of this in your world: Geostigma... ...originally came about as a virus from something called: Jenova, correct?".

Cloud quickly turns toward him... "Jenova!?", he glared as the Ice Reaper continued...

"Yes, apparently its cells have affected your... "Lifestream". Due to this, whenever anyone contacts the Lifestream, they contract the Cells, and are sickened by contaminate... Though, this isn't a epidemic in your world yet. Here, "something" has pushed Lifestream into our world, along with the virus, it affects us similarly, as the Phantoma in our bdies can "see" the virus, causing it to react...",

Kurasame leads Cloud into Dr. Al-Rashia's Office, they look in and see many Ailments inflicting dying Cadets... The Ice Reaper sighs

"The reaction is QUITE different, while it causes your immune systems to attack it, it somehw directly makes the source of our Magic: to aggressively attack the host in a attempt to destroy it, but ...for lack of a better way to explain this: It unwillingly kill us, the host..."

Cloud scowled at the sick people... "Dammit, it's all Sephir..."

The Ice Reaper replies "Don't blame anyone for this... For nomatter what they have done, it's whatever has caused our world's to collide fault. But finding them doesn't matter now, thanks to your friend..." he looks at his watch "Who should be finished with the sample by now... At least we can live through this paradox peacefully, and in a state which is ready to find a way out of this loop.".

Cloud follows Kurasame into the Kazusa's Laboratory, the Ice Reaper walked into the open door...

"Is miss Lockheart done? A friend of hers is here."

Kazusa turns away from a bottle... "Yes, she left a while ago..."

Cloud walks into the room ""Yes"!!? What the hell!? Is hse here or not?"

Kazusa completely turs around "Calm down... I... KUrasame... isn't he from "that" world, too?"

Kurasame replies "Yes, but he's only here for Lockheart: We have everything we needed from her DNA, correct?"

He replies "Yes... despite going back again, we already have a system to make sure we're not infected again tomorrow... or, today... again? The next go round!"

Cloud walks to him, Kurasame suddenly asks his next question louder, as to calm Cloud down...

"So the woman ISN'T here, now?"

Kazusa replies "No... after we were done, another person came in... They implied the Virus affected them too, so we compromised: After we were done, and she left with them: They were to return here on the morrow, and make sure we remembered the cure, along with making sure we're cured... They left through the "double lock" portal..."

Cloud stares "What the hell's that?", Kurasame replies "A... immature name for a particular portal Eastward of the Academy... It's a weakpoint like back in Einherjar, that goes back through another world, then immediately leads to a mountainous region in your world: the "Double Lock" is because it's close to another portal, and as such is "faster" to use to get there, rather than to Crysia..."

Cloud sighs in weariness "I didn't come here for a lecture... Just take me to the damn thing..."

Kurasame glares "You should be more grateful, no telling what could've happened if you didn't meet me... you'd never see Ms Lockheart again..."

Cloud sighs as he follows him "I know... it's just keeping all this in my head's harder than fighting off 2 eidolons at a time..." Kurasame looks over his cape at the exSOLDIER as Cloud then explains "I went though a lot... but lemme make sure I got this: After a certain event, portals open everywhere, these are "Weak points" between many different worlds including ours, right?"

Kurasame faces the direction he walks again... "Yes, precisely..."

They come outside as the image of Pulse flashed again! The Ice Reaper then uses Z-Zone, the portal opens as he says "This one in particular, is only close to another, there's no difference with it other than that...".

Cloud sighed as he steps closer "Seriously, thanks... I'm just... worried...", he steps through... then comes out in a cold region... He looks around...

"Where the hell am I? I guess if I use X-Zone here, the other weak point would open, it's easy as casting Warp and Teleport... I'll just use it here, and if they're telling the truth: the other portal would open in front of me, right?"

He holds his hand out, then almost activates the portal when... when the figure who hunted Faire earlier watches him and says quietly

"Fenrir, destroy hi, if he finds out what's happening... the interference may stop our job... Pulse may get his hands on him..."

A gigantic Wolf suddenly crashed in front of Cloud!!!! The exSOLDIER unsheathes his blade, and points it at the thing...

"What the hell is that!? A fricking wolf?! Why the hell is it so damned big?!!! Nevermind, I won't be able to get away if it's coming at me! I'll hafta finish it here!"

Cloud glared at the gigantic eidolon, as the figure confidently leaves the wolf to eat him...

Cloud fights to get home, while Aerith, Faire and Tanya get ready for bed...

GEOSTIGMA

The Stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it, and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders.

　

 


	19. Chapter:19

-Cloud stares up at the inn window... and walks closer to the voice echoing from the building-

"Is that her? It couldn't be... She died, I watched it happen! So that... that... couldn't be her, right?"

Cloud started running to the building "That couldn't be... I have to imagining her voice, her hair... her..."

He noticed a shadow again in the window, he then sees a familiar woman close the shades... her silhouette leaves the window...

"I couldn't just burst inside the room, maybe... maybe if I just looked through to make sure... It couldn't truly be her, right? But..."

Cloud climbs the wall, he takes a Fusion blade, and sticks it under the crack of the window... He breaks it loose and slowly lifts it up...

Then opens the curtains slowly... Faire and Aerith lie on beds close together... as Tanya lied on by herself in her disguise... He noticed Faire's clothes...

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!" Cloud yells, as he leaps in the room!!!

They turn towards him as Tanya suddenly blocks with her Cleaver, he starts forcing her away as he glared at Faire!!!

"What the hell's up with this thing!!!!!? Why is it in my way!!!!!?"

He finally flung her away, then charged to Faire!!! Aerith ran in front of him "Stop!!! It's..."

Tanya stabs him from behind!!! "Thou ssssshalt pay, you idiot!", Cloud suddenly turns in rage and used BeamBlade!!! Tanya flips over, and used AirBraver!!! Cloud broke through the beams and leaped to her!!! Tanya somersalted into him, crashing her Cleaver into the FusionBlade!!! Cloud glared and aims at her face...

Aerith grabs his hadn't "Stop!!! She's on our side! Tanya you stop too!"

Cloud lets his hand down, as Tanya landed... He glares at her, then quickly turns to Aerith

"What's going on!? What the hell's happening here!? I... thought ...you were dead? ...I thought..."

He stares into her eyes... then looks at Faire and Tanya... "I... "

Aerith holds him... "It's okay...", he squeezed her close as memories started flooding his mind... the woman turns toward her friends and mouths "(Go outside...)".

They leave as Cloud broke down... She rubs his head "It's okay... I don't know why... but, I'm back...", she smiles "Don't cry... you're still blaming yourself, aren't you? Please... I never blamed you... not even once... if you haven't met me... No telling what would've happened... it's because of you everyone's alive... and that we're here now...".

Cloud looks up from her shoulder... "Aerith... I...", she smiles warmly "I know... please don't say something you needn't... it's not your fault... it never was...".

Meanwhile Tanya sighed at the door... "Humansssss are too ssssoft, thou sssshalt not hold on to sssshit that doessss not move you unto the future. If you sssstay in the passst, we waissst time with thisss..." she walks little ways from the door "Thou alssssso wassssssste time on thissss, thou ssshouldn't create any relationssshipsss if thou wilt kill eachother or otherssss with little to know invocation...".

Faire sighed "Yeah... I'm... surprised to see this... everybody except few of my friends killed because people were different from them... or because they didn't listen to them... We..."

Tanya turns toward him "You... think...", Aerith suddenly opens the door...

"I told him everything, you can come in now..."

They walked in as Cloud glared at the two... "He's the reason for: "Mako Night"... and that's a Tonberry?"

Tanya snarled "Shut up, thou...", Aerith spoke loudly "Yes! Faire's a "Anomaly" , in his and this world... the effects are a natural thing: he isn't doing it... And..."

She looks at the Tonberry "Tanya's helping him... I haven't been told much about either other than he's trying to back, and that Tanya's with him..."

The exSOLDIER stares at them... Faire stares back at the man... "And he really isn't with Sephiroth?"

Aerith replied "No, when I first found him, he was captured by him and Jenova...", Cloud glared... "I won't hurt him... I'll... help you... But... I don't trust him!"

Aerith walks to him "He's okay, Faire's a cute, little sweetie! He's like a child, it's kinda surprising he's the one causing this!"

Faire thought as he looks away "Dammit, why the fuck did she say that to him?... They look close, so why'd she say that to someone who looks obviously jealous?..."

Cloud yells "WHAT THE HELL!? How the heck are you so close to some freak you just met a day ago?!"

Aerith laughs "Because he's similar to you: When I realized he's like a shy you, I knew he was a sweetheart! I just needed to get him to open up, like YOU DID WHEN YOUR Memories returned!"

Cloud looks away "Alright... I'll trust the guy... but I ain't being his friend!", Aerith giggled "Alright that means: we're friends!"

Tanya sighs as the Flowergirl continues "Tanya... Faire, this is my dear friend: Cloud!"

Cloud stares at Faire... "Do you know...", Faire stares at him... then jumped, remembering what Aerith asked earlier... "No... I don't know Zach...".

Aerith whispers "Looks like it's only a coincidence...", she then says out loud "So we're all going out tomorrow!?".

Cloud jumps and looks away "Y... eah... We're going to Gaea's Cliff tomorrow!", Aerith cheers "Great! I can't wait! Then we can return Faire home, and we can meet everyone!".

Later, they paid for Cloud's room... then go to bed... Cloud goes to sleep wondering how to tell Aerith Tifa was still missing...

-They wake up the next cold day, ready to hike up the cliff!-

　

 


	20. Chapter:20

-That morning, Faire, Cloud, Aerith and Tanya climb Gaea's Cliff-

 

Cloud glared at the peak of the cliff... "Alright, no screwing around..."  
He look at his team... "Faire, if you REALLY have that ability, there's no reason why this should be a problem, Tanya... you're with me..."

The Tonberry stared at him "I want to bring up the rear, for we needesssst Faire to live, remember?"   
Cloud scowled, "Yeah, but he won't die immediately, at very least he should be able to keep his composure knowing this, right? If something does attack, we should be fine as long as the 2 of us guard from the front. Nothing's going to follow us up the cliff..."

The woman looks away, thinking of another plan... as Cloud finished "Aerith I'm counting on your powers, even if something gets past us: I know you'll keep the worst from happening!"  
Aerith smiles as they start their climb, she walks beside Cloud "Ah, I have no problem with your plan, I only want to suggest something:...".

Cloud turns as they continue upwards "What? We should be safe in a simple line going up..."  
Aerith replies "Faire IS still a human being: There's a possibility something could surprise him, if it does... He's vulnerable in that moment because he assumes he'd die, we'll need to protect him from all sides..."  
Cloud sighs "Alright.. we'll do a diamond formation... (But, I still can't completely trust Tanya... I need to have her in eyeshot...)" he finished in a whisper.

Aerith smiles "She's helping him! But, if you need to see her: You lead, Tanya will be on your right, and me on the left. Faire will be directly behind you, and within my eyeshot, along with Tanya..."

Cloud stares "Alright...", they change their formation and continue only part way, until a Malboro suddenly pop up from the side of the cliff! It suddenly used FrozenBeam!!! Cloud deflects it with his Fusion Blade, then leaps to it using Braver!!!   
Tanya then noticed MANY tentacles coming over the edge of the mountain!!! She rushes to the monsters, and start Cleaving them in pieces! Cloud glared and used BeamBlade, killing the rest...

"They normally attack alone, why the hell are there so many, now?" Cloud asks...  
Aerith stares, "It's because of the lifestream pulling upwards, their bodies feel the effect quicker than us, so they react... either by writhing or lashing out..."

Cloud glared as he slung his blade over his shoulder... "Dammit, the very thing we're trying to avoid, is gonna come no matter what, because of him...", he sighed and walks up the path...   
"Let's mosey, if we stay too long, we'll freeze, no matter how much we fight..."  
They continue upwards, Cloud and Tanya murder many Malboros and Headbombers.... Until they reach Schizo's Lair, Aerith stares at the cave... 

"it's here... We cast X-Zone, here..."  
Cloud glared... "Then it ends, they're close enough to Warp home. And, we can go home.."  
He holds his hand up the entrance... Aerith smiles sadly "Shouldn't we also make sure they make it? If something happens, we'll still die in the end...".

Cloud sighed "We'll follow them until Tanya says, then...", the woman leers "Yessss, then we'll get back ssssafely...".  
Aerith sighs as the portal opens, "Awwww, I didn't think we'd depart so soon...", Fairee looks at her... "I had fun, for the little time we had... Seriously, I thought my time here was going to be horrible, but you eased my worries a little.."  
She blushed slightly "Awww, I'll miss you too, Faire!", Cloud snapped "The portal's open! Hurry up!". 

Faire turns toward the portal, Tanya leers "Then let'sssss go, I hope we ssssshalt never sssee you again!".  
They walk to the cave, until a crowd of Headbombers suddenly flew over the team!!! It uses Extreme Bomber, hitting everyone there! Aerith Protects everyone using, Shell and Protect! Cloud glared as he suddenly used MeteorRain, the attack kills every monster easily...

"What the hell!? We don't see one, but now suddenly a freaking army comes up!?" Cloud yells...  
Faire stared "It makes me curious too... I kinda wish I could fight, too.."  
Cloud glared "You should've learned some something...", he tosses a material to Faire!  
"So you can get back safely: we WON'T follow you there, but until we get to the right portal... We'll all make sure you're safe..."  
Aerith smiles "Awww, you feeling guilty? You have no other reason to to do this..."  
Cloud scratched the back of his head "It's for Gaia: if something freaky DOES happen again, he might get messed up... Then he'll be stuck here until his body destroys the world..."  
He turns away "Plus... I still remember what happened with Aerith, I hate the guy... but I don't want my own problems to cause my friends, or someone they like to be killed... I'd hate it if my own feelings, let this guy get killed before he gets home...", cloud thought.

He turns back toward the two walking towards the portal, Tanya leered "You don't need to follow ussss, we ssshalt be able to find the Portal, quite easssily...".

Aerith walks up to her "Are you sure? Isn't still ways away?", Cloud shouts "Yeah! Like hell you're going alone! There's ALOT more monsters, and we STILL can't trust you!"  
Aerith turns toward him "Cloud! They're...", he cuts her off as he explained his accusation   
You see the good in everyone, but... I can sense something different in her: I saw a pet Tonberry before: it was simply helping it's owner... Tanya acts completely different..."

The Tonberry laughs "I'm NOT his pet! I'm hissss friend! I act like thissss becausssse we're eqaulssss we don't think assss the ressst of the world."  
She pulls Faire through the portal! Cloud grabs Aerith's hand, "C'mon... there's something up with this...". He carries her through!!!

Cloud and Aerith land in Edge...

"I don't see her? She couldn't of already gotten away?" Cloud asks  
Aerith looks around... "Hopefully, they already warped back..."

-Meanwhile, Tanya wakes up in Pulse Vestige... She looks around in wonder as Faire is out of eyeshot, being carried away...-  
MALBORO  
Grotesque, strange, plant-life beasts with countless tentacles and gaping maws. Despite being plant life, some are able to fly.


	21. Chapter:21

-Faire tries to break free as Jenova quickly flies to it's son...-

Sephiroth stares at his "mother" as it flies to him...

"I have already won, the moment he escaped me, it took nothing to track him and learn his power... When I heard how it works, I finalized my plans on creating my own world. This, mine and every other seems to be nothing more than waste... With his dead or paralyzed body, I shall twist the world into the very thing it deserves to be shaped as. Humans are nothing, and the world will reflect that. Once I have the cause of my revival within my grasp, I shall destroy his spirit..."

He holds up a Pheonix Down, "Even if he he loses his level headness, it's nothing to destroy him with my blade. Nothing will stop me, neither his power, any living being nor any trash still creeping upon the earth...". 

Meanwhile, the figure that contoled Fenrir before, steps into the light. Eiko glared down at Jenova and Sephiroth as she sighs... 

"I wanted to stop the god of this world from getting his power, but it looks like it'll be worse if he gets him... I don't feel like trying to destroy him anymore... It looks like he has enough trouble simply surviving in any of these worlds..."  
She closes her eyes... "No... That Fenrir was killed? There's still one here, though..."  
The Fal'Cie suddenly appears, the light blinds everyone! 

"What the?! That's Fenrir?!" Eiko asks aloud as she covers her eyes, she then leaps away... "Wether or not he survives, I shouldn't have traveled here... Our worlds aren't suppose to merge..."  
Sephiroth closed his eyes for a second "What!?", Jenova stops it's ascent as the hug Fal'Cie appaers! Faire easily sees it, then readily squeezed his Materia! 

"I can go, I'll escape now... Hopefully I can use this correctly..."  
He used the small Yellow Materia, Bolt3 suddenly strikes everybody around him!!! Fire's break out and freeze Sephiroth and Jenova alive!!! Faire stares in surprise as the electricity cuts Jenova's tentacle loose, Faire drips... but stays afloat for a few seconds... 

"I... can Fly?... But, it's only from this feeling... even now, I can feel the fear catching up..."  
He drops, Faire closed his eyes until someone caught him!!? Faire looks up to see Rikku staring down at him?!... He's at back on the ground...

"You okay?! That was a close one!"

Faire stares at her "Yeah... Thanks, I wasn't sure how I'd make it..."

Rikku laughs 'It didn't look like it, um... Are you from here? There's alot of strange stuff happening lately, and one of them are people crossing to other worlds: You don't look like you're from here..."  
Faire replies "No... I was kidnapped and bought here, my friend came with me... but I don't see them anywhere..."  
Rikku smiles "I think I know who you're talking about, come with me!"  
Faire follows behind her as he thought... 

"Shit... I probably shouldn't of said that: I learned how to use this Materia, if I found out something that would "Petrify" me, I'd become Free, I might've been able to learn how to control where I Warp too..."

He see a sihlouette in the distance... "It may not be her, though... right?..."  
Tanya looks up and sees Rikku walking to her, with faire following behind...   
"Good, I have him trained correctly... It never sssstrayed away..."

Rikku giggled "This is them, right?!", Faire replies "Yes...". 

She stretched "Thought so! I saw alotta weird parties going through here! When I saw this Tonberry aimlessly wandering around, I figured the only reason it wasn't stabbing anyone was because it was tame!"  
Tanya grimaced as she thought "I should ssssssslit her fucking throat, but... as long as I look "Tame" then I could get whatever I want... Ssssstill, why do I look "tame" to anyone?!"

Faire walks to her... "Thanks...", Rikku laughs "No prob! If you're going to get outta here: there's a buncha portals over there..."

She points towards a empty alley... "You can probably find your original world through any of these, I'd hurry up too: This place gives me the creeps..."

 

Faire sighs "Thanks... I hope one of them leads back home...", Tanya adds "Yesss, thank you..."  
She walks away "Like I said, it's nothing, byeee!"

Tanya shuddered "Eeeeessssssh, ssshe creepssss me out... Come Ssssacrifice... we sssshalt go and see which one is art world, then hurry back to mine King!"

They walk to the alley and cast X-Zone... Tanya glares through each portal "Good thing I learned that blonde's moves... Dammit, none of these looks like our world..."

Faire stares at the portals... "Maybe we'll have to find someone who already explored them?..."  
Tanya replies "Thou dingling, we do not have time to do this, verily, we shsssshalt go through one and ssssse where it goes: Thus if has found the rong one, we can simply Warp back to it, then try the other..."  
They go through one...and ironically come out, into the outside of the Zanarkard Dome! They look at the torn, destroyed field... 

"This reminds me of Midgar Wastelands, but... the giant buillding...."  
She stares at the temple... "Nevermind, this can't be it... let's go...", a Mandragora suddenly used Earthquake!!! Faire and Tanya are Stunned, the monster then attempts to reach for them! Tanya flips over Faire, and used Braver!!!? She chops the thing in half, many small, white mandragora fall out!!?  
"Ewwww, what the fuck!?"

She used BeamBlade, killing most of the creatures! Faire stares... "Damn... thy're so cute... but, she would know if this is only deception... I can't say anything, even if it looks like she's killing childre..."

One suddenly leaps at him! Faire caught it, as Tanya turns around..  
"That thing destroyed the ground... It happened fassst, but we seem to have fell in a..."  
She glares at the Mandragora in his hands!

"What the hell, don't move..." She walks closer Faire stares at her "What can I do?... Even if say anything she can stab me and kill it anyway... plus, I can't keep calm... That Attack probably wouldn't even of made me fall if I could control myself around her..."

Tanya slowly walks closer, and suddenly noticed the creature use Cure!? Faire's healed... it looks at her and climbs further up Faire's body... He looks up at it...

"Maybe we can keep it? I can't use my powers here, but it can Cure you... if something else happens..."  
Tanya sighs "Fine, we'll keep the thing... Only because it's already imprinted on us..."  
They walk up out of the crevice... "But it's possible it'll be illed soon: Don't get attached..."  
Faire sighs "I'll probably fuck up... But, it won't matter, I may not be alive soon around her..."  
Faire notices Tanya's robe slipping, he stares as it slowly slides down her shoulders... The Tonberry pulls it up, and noticed Faire staring...

"Thou pervert, what the hell!?"

Tanya quickly turns as the Mandragora hides behind Faire's head!  
"Thou lecherousssss asss, stop looking at my naked body! Issssee that look in your eyesssss, you didn't have enough the firsssst time, didn't you!?"

She quickly slinged back around, as Faire thought "Shit... I wish I didn't waana see THAT bad... I have a girlfriend back home... plus... what could seeing her body possibly lead to for either of us?..." 

They travel through Zanarkand, looking for another weak point...

-Meanwhile, Cloud and Aerith prepare to leave on another journey...-

EIKO CAROL  
Eiko, You are a treasure born to a dying village. We are dying, and there is little we can do for you. We shall return to the stars with one wish in mind. If legends are not born of eidolons, and eidolons but born out of legends, let us leave this place with one wish: If we can give birth to a legend, it shall create an eidolon that is friend and protector of humans.


	22. Chapter:22

-Cloud and Aerith look around, they neither see Faire or Tanya beside them...-

They look around the area, and only see civilians walking around Edge...

"Faire? ...Tanya?" Aerith asks, Cloud stood "She must've Warped away, like she wanted...

"He walks few steps from her... "It was shaky, but I assume she used X-Zone and got away..."

She giggles "I hope so! Despite everything, I'm glad that they're safe!", Cloud looks at her...  
"Ah, there's something important I have to tell you:..."

Aerith stops smiling as he kneels to her "The reason I was even there, was because Tifa's missing... I've been trying to find her, ad someone told me she came back to our world..."

She smiles "Ah... oh...I...", she calms down as Cloud helps her stand... "I guess we should hurry and find her..."

Cloud adds "Yeah, especially before Sephiroth finds out Faire's gone: he'll be pissed if he can't get what he wants... he tilted his head "What's wrong? You look strange?"

Aerith replies "I thought... I... uh... nothing, let's go!", Cloud turns around "Alright... Are you sure, I don't want anything to happen to you, again..."

She smiles sadly "Cloud, I'm okay! Please don't stress yourself, now let's find our friend!"

He throws out many weapons and items... "I planned on this being rough after hearing about the kidnapping, so I kept all this crap... But, from what you told me... I'll be able to stop Sephiroth if he doesn't have Faire: His former power's nothing, now..." he pulls the last weapon out of his pockets...

Aerith stares at the wand... "Apocalypse!?", he sighed "Yeah... I kept everything... to remind me of the good times... but I don't need this crap anymore...".

It falls into the dirt, sticking straight up... He turns toward Aerith "Let's go...", he mounts Fenrir... Aerith gets on too... "Awww, this'll be like a date, for a while! Like before!".

Cloud jumps "W... wait! Let's not loose our objective!", she giggles "Ooooka-ay!"... 

He rides away with her, as she thought "I want to talk to him more, and make up for everything... for all the years he felt guilty... and make it all better... but, right now we must concentrate on stopping Sephiroth... then I can tell him..."

Meanwhile, Faire and Tanya slowly walk to Mt. Gagazet... Tanya happens to head tilts to Faire...   
"I see thee, pervert! You're sssstill undressssing me with your eyesssss! Turn thine head!"

Faire quickly turns away... "Shit... I AM curious... every-time I hear her voice or see her small body, I remember what I saw... and get excited...I want to think calmly... but I'm REALLY attracted to my kidnapper... dammit! It doesn't help that she seems to blush every-time she notices... or is too ready to stop me from looking: someone who wants to only use me, wouldn't care what I'm thinking at the moment..."

The Mandragora holds Faire's head, and kisses his cheek... Faire smiles "At very least, this little innocent thing seems to be taking my mind of perverted thoughts... plus, Tanya even seems to be helping it under her own will: she's sharing every dead she murders... I'm glad I don't need meat, nor do I need food as long as I'm calm with this cute thing"  
Meanwhile, as they calmly travel... Sephiroth watches from high in the air... 

"This was too easy, simply following under the spell: Vanish, and Levitating behind them let's me see when I shall be able to strike! From what I know, it'll be easy to take him once again! I'll dive down as soon as I see a time, where neither his ability nor that "turd" can stand in my way..."

The two unknowingly travel as the villain follows behind...   
They come to the Ronso settlement, the woman looks around the area as Ronso walk by them... seemingly not noticing they're there... 

"Ssssshit, every portal after the 1st sssseemssss to only bring ussss to another goddamned place in thissss fucking world! We musssst asssk one of these idotsssss for help..."

Tanya looks at Faire and the Mandragora... "Thou sssshalt talk to them, for is I do they shalt attack: if I had my cossstume, I would've did thisssss mysssself..."

Faire sighed "Shit, they look like they're already pissed about something... I imagine if I say anything to the, they'd be fucking angry I even spoke..."

He sat the Mandragora down, and walks to a Ronso... Kimahri noticed his presence and turns around...   
"Another stranger..."

Faire sighed... then says "Excuse me, have you seen a portal that leads into a city, or wasteland covered in pools of light?... It's poisonous magic from what I learned... It's called "Mako" there..."

Kimahri replied "Why is stranger speaking SO low? If stranger is simply asking for directions, then speak up, LIKE A MAN!!!"  
Faire grimaced, and tighten his fist...   
"I'm looking for..." 

Sephiroth suddenly drops from the sky, and casts Heartless Angel!!! Many Ronso are injured or killed, few dodge the spell in time! Tanya glares as the Mandragora hides behind her robe, the villain immediately walks to Faire   
"You WILL go home, for I shall take you back to Gaia to start my plans: Whether you're alive or merely a corpse!"  
Tanya, and many angry Ronso prepare to stop him!!!

MT GAGAZET  
Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!


	23. Chapter:23

-Tanya and the Ronso leap at the villain! Sephiroth casually walks to Faire...-

One of the beast-men dive at him using Jump, Sephiroth leers as the Ronso misses!? The others cast Firga, Thunderga and many other Black Magic Spells at the man... Sephiroth bounces them back with Wall! Faire steps back as Sehiroth chuckles

"You're mine, I needn't even take my eyes off my goal..."

Many Ronso charge at him as he steps forward "Do you believe that you can invade are place and do whatever you want!?", Kimahri adds 

"You will pay!!! Other strangers have only passed through here, but this blatant disrespect will not stand!"  
Sephiroth laughs as he looks at him   
"Neither will any of you, EVER again..."

He casts Ultima as they close in, it destroys the Ronso, unable to get stop themselves from getting closer! He laughs as he turns back toward Faire, Tanya is now holding his hand...   
"I will NOT let a insignificant thing, get in my way again!"

He casts Quake3! Tanya leaps in the air, with Faire in her hand!!! He freaks as she lands holding him over her head, then ran! Sephiroth angrily used Teleport and appears in front of them! He used Quake3 again, the earth breaks from under them knocking the two in different directions!

He leered as he turns toward Faire...  
"Now I have you... it was a simple matter, but now I know how to destroy you... Simply attacking you now, would only result in my pain or you gaining power... unless... you were afraid..."

He steps closer as Faire steps backward "Yes... I only need to induce fear..."

Tanya suddenly used Braver with Organyx!!! Sephiroth quickly turns and blocks the Tonberry! She pulls out her cleaver with her over hand, and prepares to stab his face!!! Sephiroth merely leered as Jenova snatches Tanya away, and throws her into the mountainous wall! She tries to fight the creature as the villain again turns toward Faire,   
"Yes... as I was saying, You are "Invincible" until I change your mind: it's not just fear though, is it? I heard you say you must stay in a "certain" state of mind... so even if I made you... excited... sad... or..."  
Tanya's thrown HARD towards Faire!!! He ran to her... "Tanya..." he thought, Sephiroth walks behind him... Faire stood and outstretched his arms!

"If I stay clam, if I close my eyes... no-matter what... he can't affect me... he won't be able to get through and hurt her, either..."

Tanya looks up and sees Faire... She looks surprised... until Jenova screamed!!!! Faire jumped, Sephiroth Teleports behind Faire and kicks the Tonberry to the Calamity of the Skies! 

Faire stared until the villain yanks him upward...  
"...anger... any emotion besides the calm you've been barely staying upon the cusps of... will result in me winning... but I don't even need to do this."

He pulls out a Pheonix Down "You don't know what this is, do you? It frustrates you that you don't know what it is, does it? You have no idea what I'll do to you, or why I'm simply holding you: at very least know that I have already won... Faire!"  
He laughs as he taunts the Cleric, Faire tries to think of how to get free... until the Mandragora ran to Sephiroth! It uses Leaf Cutter, Sephiroth, annoyed, prepares to strike it down as Faire prepares to try his Materia... Cloud suddenly drops from the sky using Braver!!!

Sephiroth winced in pain as he drops Faire, Aerith ran and grabbed the Mandragora, then stood far off from the battle... Faire stared at the villain... 

"I'm glad he's back... but..."

Sephiroth leers as he turns and sees the exSOLDIER "I knew you were coming, Cloud..."  
Cloud used Thunder3 and strikes Jenova, it drops Tanya and dives at him! Cloud backflips over the creature and used Fire3!!! It slithered by Sephiroth as Tanya looks up at Cloud...   
"What the hell art you doing here!?"

He shouts from over his shoulder "Saving you! I thought you were heading home!?"  
Tanya snaps "We were, until this gay stopped us!", he leers... Aerith replies "I knew something was wrong, that was too dangerous to just be a coincidental thing...". 

The Tonberry repeats her question   
"Thou hassst not anssssswered my quessstion!"  
Cloud sighed "It's not important... we were doing something else completely..."  
Aerith finishes "We were looking for a friend, but needed to get through this world, first. But we heard the fighting... and then..."

Sephiroth laughed hard "Well... that's how we find each other! Neither one of us were even searching for the other, and yet: fate has lead us here! Now, we shall fin..."

Cloud interrupts "Stop blabbering, so I can finally finish you off, you're not NEARLY as strong as before, aren't you?"  
The villain leered as he steps closer "Even with Jenova cells replanted into me, my power is not nearly as it was back in my previous body... Instead, my knowledge hads grown FAR beyond this world, simple swinging will only result in..."

He Teleports behind Cloud!!! The exSOLDIER blocks him, as he swung! Sephiroth casts Heartless Angel, Cloud backflips away from the deadly spell and used Quake3! Sephiroth flies high over the spell and rain Meteors on the man!! Cloud leaps through the shower and casts Finishing touch! Sephiroth is flung back to the ground, as Cloud lands using Braver!!!! The Villain rolls away at the last second, Cloud used BeamBlade but misses as his opponent used Teleport! The exSOLDIER quickly turns and blocks Sephiroth's next attack, they both jump back...

"It seems as if you're confident in your power... though remember, even without Jenova: I am the highest ranked SOLDIER in the world, and one the only few who kept his mind in that swirling cesspool called the: lifestream... To believe you'll leave here intact, is a grave mistake."

Sephiroth and Cloud standoff, ready to kill each other after the skirmish...

JENOVA  
Jenova was a Calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago, and tried to destroy the planet...


	24. Chapter:24

-Faire, Aerith and Tanya watch as Cloud and Sephiroth standoff...-

Cloud glares at the villain, Sephiroth leered back... They leap at each other!!!! Both SOLDIERS beat each other's blades, by swinging furiously!!!

Cloud quickly casts Fire3! Sephiroth leered as it Reflects back, Cloud backflips away from the fiery-blast! "I expected that..."

Cloud holds his hand towards the man... "That's why I planned ahead!" He casts Aeroga, Sephiroth chuckled "So you would cast another fruitless attack?". He lets it hit him and Reflect back, then noticed Cloud already behind him!

He quickly turns and blocks his blade!!! "How did you do, that?" he glared into Cloud's eyes of anger... "I don't feel like telling you..." Cloud answers, then overpowers the man! The villain backflips away, and casts Gravity3 Cloud leaps HIGH over the spell, and used Braver!!! Sephiroth laughs and simply casts Gravity3, it Reflects back!? Sephiroth is pulled into his own vortex, and Teleports over the exSOLDIER! "I see... you learned how to hide what you're true intentions are... but it will take more than lying to stop me, even without mother's full power."

He dives down at the exSOLDIER!!! Tanya glares at the fighters as they once again cross blades... "I thought he learned what we dost in mine world: and added different effects unto hissss magic..." Aerith turns "Different effects?", the Tonberry explains "One can mutate their spellssss, with energy emitting from they're crystalizer... but it seems he only ist lying on what he'll do next..."

They watch as they continue fighting, Cloud suddenly used Sinning Edge!!!! Sephiroth tried to block against the sudden attack, and is pushed back towards Zanarkand!!!

Aerith Warps the group closer to the fight, she tries to focus closely on the incredibly fast fighters as she heals any injuries Cloud sustains from the villain! Sephiroth laughed as he starts going on the defense, "It seems you are truly nothing but a puppet, even with our overwhelming strength... you've only succeeded in falling into my trap, again!" Cloud yells "Damn you!!!", and back-flipped away as Conflagrant Wall erupts under him!!! "Shit, why can use ANYTHING!!!?", he leaps at Sephiroth again!!! The villain laughs as he Casts Tidal Wave!!!?

Cloud steps back, as it crashes on him!!! He looks up... and notices his body's completely dry? "Oh good..." Aerith sighs in relief... Cloud smiles as he realized Mighty Guard was cast on him! He leaps at Sephiroth and Casts Darkness!!! The SOLDIER laughs as he waits for Reflect to bounce it back, but noticed it only hovers in the air!!? "What is this?!" he scowled, then turns around to see Darkness and Blind cast on evry side he searched... "I see, you're trying to block my vision with a cheap trick: still, I have power that far outclasses such child-play."

He used octoslash!!!! The spells drift away from the sheer force of his blade, Cloud suddenly slams into the man using Dark Firga!!!! The 3 explosions flung the man away, with Cloud following up with Omnislash!!! Cloud continuously swings, each slice stronger than the last!!! Until they slam through a building!!! Sephiroth gets up... he looks around in the Zanarkand Dome... Cloud stands too, and sees Tifa standing inside!!? "Tifa!?" he asks, she stares "Cloud... What are you..." Sephiroth stands "Ah... it seems you've made a grave mistake..."

Cloud yells "Shut up!!!", he then looks at her "What happened? We don't have time... but at least how did you get here!?" Tifa turns around completely... she drops a bomb... "Everyone needs help now... But..." She equips Premium Heart "Looks like I hafta help you, first..." The villain leered "You'll be in the way, regardless if Cloud accepts or not, no one else can keep up... he barely has even now..."

Cloud gets into a fighting stance as he's healed by Aerith... "Shut up, Sephiroth!!! You don't know a damned thing to talk so much!"

He looks at his childhood friend "Yeah... help me... The sooner he's done, the sooner we can fix our world back!" The 2 face the man, Sephiroth laughed at the idea of possibly killing everyone who defeated him before...

Aerith, Tanya, Faire and the Mandragora watch as the fighters prepare go 2 on 1!

ZANARKAND

There are, in fact, two Zanarkands: the real Zanarkand that was annihilated by Sin at the end of the Machina War against Bevelle 1000 years ago, and the DreamZanarkand , the exact reproduction of what Zanarkand was before its destruction, created directly from the memories of its former inhabitants. A city dead for a thousand years. A city you have to see with your own eyes!


	25. Chapter:25

-Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth stare at each other as their friends watch with bated breath...-

Cloud leaped at the villain, Sephiroth uses Octoslash to counter!!! They slam into each other, both block and countering each other's blades!!! Cloud uses Omnislash to keep up, Tifa then backs him up using Goblin Punch!!! Sephiroth somehow keeps both of them at bay, the fighters' hits get stronger with each strike, sparks fly everywhere as their weapons grind against each other!!! Sephiroth suddenly used Firja!!!

Cloud and Tifa leap backwards, as the explosion erupts around him!!! Tifa leaps back to the villain, as leers as he suddenly spun around!!! Cloud leaps to her and knocks her away!!! Then used Beamblade as he spun around, he blocks the attack but droops some!? Tifa gets up "What the hell!?" Cloud replies "He just used Death"...

Tifa leers as she stands beside him... "Thanks then..." He glared at Sephiroth "I'm surprised my plan worked...", Sephiroth laughs "Using a attack that's based on your health: it's like the beam's alive and it "died" instead of you, right? Bravo, Cloud!". He used Blizzaga!!! Cloud and Tifa backflips away, the villain laughs "You have already fell into my trap, why do you still fight, Cloud?"

The exSOLDIER leaps to him "Shut up, you talk to damned much!", he used Omnislash! Sephiroth countered with Octoslash!!! Sparks fly as Sephiroth laughs hard, Tifa suddenly leaps from the air and used Meteor Strike!!!

Sephiroth blocks her with his blade and punched at Cloud, the ex SOLDIER swung at his arm!!! The FusionBlade stops upon striking it!!!? "My transformation isn't complete, yet... enough of Jenova is within me to resist your frail blade..." Cloud glared "You're fighting with a freak possessing your body, your real strength comes from being a freak!" Sephiroth suddenly throws Tifa, she lands as he laughs "Heheheh.... We're both freaks... we both come from the same mother, have we not? And you're but a failed experiment of Mother's project, why do you believe you can fight the master?"

He leaps at Cloud!!! The exSOLDIER blocks, Tifa used BeatRush to help him! The villain laughed and quickly threw his blade into the air!!! He caught the FusionBlade and Tifa's hand!!! Then used Flare!!! Cloud's knocked back, Tifa slips away before the explosion engulfs her!!!

Sephiroth snickered as he stares at Tifa's angered glared... He kicks her other glove back to her! She scowls at him as he then turns toward Cloud... "You can't even think beyond the next few seconds, I'm surprised you learned to disguise your magic in the first place." He caught Masamune then noticed Cloud healing back... He glanced at Aerith.... Tifa moves closer as the exSOLDIER yells "Stay away from her!!!"

Sephiroth laughs "As if I'd give you the slightest hint to what I am thinking, you assume I am as simple as you are?" Cloud scowled, Tifa suddenly struck!!! Sephiroth blocked her with out turning!!!? He sneered as he easily continues blocking her moves without paying much attention to her... "Do not ever insult me like that, again!" Cloud leaped at him!!! "He's "insulted", this my chance why he isn't thinking clearly!" Sephiroth kicked at him as he closed in, Cloud chops at his leg!

The villain leaps off the other HIGH over the fighters and fires Gravirga!!! They both backflipped away, Sephiroth then dives down at Aerith!!! Cloud leaps at him "I knew it!" Sephiroth leered at the last second and casts Teleport!!! The groups jumped as he and Cloud disappear before their eyes!!! Then reappear behind Tifa, he quickly bends her arm around her back and jams his knee into her tailbone!!!

She drops from serious pain, Cloud gags as Sephiroth squeezes his hand around his neck!!! "I see right through you, the only thing you could possibly do, since my resurrection is: die." He casts MegaFlare!!!! It quickly engulfs the Zanarkand Dome, the friends quickly appears outside of the area... Aerith looks around at everyone and sighs... "Good, I warped everybody out in time..." Cloud looks at her "Thanks...", then turns to the destroyed temple... "But he'll be here soon..." He sighs... "Still I wonder, Tifa... how did you get her?", she replies "One thing led to another, every time I got ready to come back... someone else was begging for help." Tifa then leered "And why were you here?", Cloud swallows... "I... was...".

She interrupts "Don't lie.", he sighed "I was looking for you... you coulda at least left a message...". Tifa leers "I didn't think you'd get so soft, you know full well I can fight...", Cloud looks away "Alright, I didn't know what to expect... there's no time for tha...".

Sephiroth suddenly flies down upon Cloud!!!! He rolls away at the last second, Tifa leaps at him using Somersault!!! He quickly spun around to use Supernova, Aerith Casts Reflect to protect her! Sephiroth leers and quickly turns toward her!!! Cloud zooms around in front of her, a tentacle suddenly grabs his leg!!!? Tifa notices him being snatched up!? "Cloud!!!"

She starts to run towarrd him, when the ground opened!!!? Sephiroth laughs as Jenova floats up around the villain, it drops Cloud as it floats 16ft in the air... "You fools, you NEVER know what will happen. I only needed you to THINK I was aiming at her, and I already have won! This was my goal: have you never thought it strange, that mother NEVER attacked this entire time? She only watched as he son was doubleteamed by lower forms of life? How she never appeared, while still knowing where I am? I only wanted to be sure of my victory."

He transformed into Bizaaro-Sephiroth! Cloud glares and used Finishing touch, Tifa used D.Blow!!! He used Stop, they froze in place as he then follows up with Petrify! The spells Reflect back, but do not affect him... Sephiroth stares at Aerith and used manipulate, it tears her Mighty Gurad off her, Tanya and Faire!!!! The villain then follows up with Heartless Angel!!!

Cloud break loose just in time to see them Warping away!!! Aerith appears few feet away with her friends, but is snatched up anyway!!!? Cloud jerked around and saw Safer-Sephiroth holding Aerith via a long tentacle flowing out of his back... He leaps toward the villain, Tifa breaks out of Petrify and follows!!! Tanya glares and quickly leaps towards Sephiroth's face and used Braver!!! He counters with ShadowFlare, Tanya Warps on the tentacle and Somersalts up it towards his ody once more!!! Another tentacle suddenly grabs her throat!!! Tifa leaps on the huge thing and ran up to the body, Sephiroth laughs as she came up... "Descend, Heartless Angel." she's struck down as the angel flies overhead!!!

Cloud leaps to the angel and destroys it, then aims at Sephiroth as he flew to his face!!! The villain laughs and casts Flare at point-Blank!!! Cloud flung backwards, he staggers as he tries to stand up... His limbs are now severely melted, keeping him from moving as needs... Faire grabs Aerith's hand as he closed his eyes "I'm not near Tanya... If I keep my eyes closed I might be able to..." he tries to use his Materia... Sephiroth uses Curaga, Faire trembles in pain as the opposite effect flowed through him!!! "You were but a simple puppet the entire time, I shall use you to fufill my plans despite, you... your "pet" and my enemies..." Sephiroth then looks at Cloud "To even believe my target was Aerith, to even think that I simply resurrected for the sole purpose of revenge? ...you're much more simple than I could ever believe for someone originally meant to work under me..."

Cloud tries to move as Sephiroth telekinetically floats Faire to him... "And now, I destroyed your last chance at winning, and have the "thing" I need to destroy and recreate this world in my image!" Aerith tries to use Great Gospel, Sephiroth squeezes her tighter!!! A sickening crunch sound emits from her!!! "Stop IT!!!" Cloud yells, the Mandragora gets up... it puts together what's happening as it sees it's "mother" being choked and it's "father" suspended by Sephiroth... Then used Leaf Cutter... Sehpiroth, annoyed... whips the monster, killing it immediately!!! "I won, you believed you had a chance and that started your failure... Everything I did was with the sole purpose of winning, and you could not see beyond my "need" to receive vengeance for my "failure", your very thoughts, your very being..." Tifa casts Death!!!?

It merely Reflects as he continues "...is the reason you can never win... now I have you incapacitated, I'm at full power once more and... I have the means of becoming immortal physically as well as my never fading in the Lifestream." Faire turns in horror at the Mandragora's body... "I... it tried to s...save me...", Sephiroth used a electrified Sephiroth Shock!!! It kills Aerith, Bolt3 passes through her body and strikes Faire down too! He falls in the remains of the Mandragora!!! Faire holds onto it's Atmalith as tears stream from his face... "Like b...b...efore...", he drops... Safer-Sephiroth leers "Now I ended your only support and left you helpless, you'll be forced to witness my ascension to godhood then die at my feet, Cloud!"

Cloud screams in rage as Sephiroth reached for Faire's dying body...

SEPHIROTH

There was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest, but when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything... His voice evokes fear even when speaking normally, and although he's not deliberately trying to be overbearing, he has this tremendous strength.


	26. Chapter:26

-Cloud stomps to Sephiroth, after healing himself very little with the last of his magic...-

He glared as he stumbled to the villain, Sephiroth enjoys watching the suffering hero all the while... "Dammit... this happened so fast... How!? Wait... I know, from Aerith told me... Faire's body made it possible for them to reform... All the time I didn't know, he had to be gathering information..."

He trips, then stood up again "Dammit... Meanwhile I was just goofing around like a idiot! I KNEW something was up, but I still didn't take anything seriously.... hell, even my search for Tifa... I never once thought to get prepared: I just rushed off and start killing everything I saw!!! I found her, and still didn't even trust what she was saying!!!"

He trips again, then gets up... his scowl became darker as he continues marching to Sephiroth "I didn't think anything of our trip to Edge either! The VERY moment those monsters came up, I should've known something was up!!! he was the one who redirected the portal!!! He probably heard everything!!! She told me he had faire at once, why the hell did we think he wasn't watching!!!? And why the hell didn't I make Aerith get to safety!!!? Instead I went along with everything like a freaking dumbass!!!"

He looks at her limo body... "Dammit... Why... WHy? ...It... it doesn't matter, none of it odes!!! I had a chance to save her this time, to make everything better, and I freaking BLEW IT!!!! DAMMIT!!!" He falls to his knees... tears stream down his face as the last of his hope ebbed away, at seeing her body... He suddenly hears a yell!!!

"CLOUD, STAND THE HELL UP!!!" He turns around slowly... "Tifa!? I thought you were..", she interrupts as she tries to resist Death! The black mist can be seen running through her veins as she coughs blood!!! "Cloud everyone's depending on you, YOU CAN'T STAND THERE CRYING LIKE A BITCH!!! Our friends need you, those new guys there need you!! Aerith needs you, I need you to get up, be a man, and destroy Sephiroth!!!"

Cloud turns around, and starts marching again, despite his melted body and searing pain of walking on bone, he gets ready to fight again!!! "I have no magic left after casting all those spells, I should've prepared more, but now I'll do it, for everyone!!!"

He looks back at Tifa's dead body... "No matter what, I'll do it!!!" Cloud turns back around and tries to run toward the villain, meanwhile Sephiroth grows bored, then refocused on his dying victim...

Faire stares at the remains of his Mandragora as the Atmalith glows in his hands "Shit, I was kidnapped at a crucial time in my world... then instead of getting back... I only stared perversely at a captor, tried making friends... I let them down... "adopted" a monster... and watched it die... I haven't helped anyone... I was called cleric because of my suit's ability... and "Her" , despite my shyness I care deeply for my friends... That's why the Title stuck, even outside there... But now... I can't help anyone... I only fucked up... at very least: my death might not bring suffering to everyone here..."

Jenova's tentacle squeezes Faire's dying body tighter, up to Sephiroth... The man tears out of his winged body, and stares at Faire... "I have long awaited this, with his body: I have means of becoming truly invincible! Normally, mother's cells could have infected him and I would easily have destroyed the world by now. But the effect even pulls her into him, and creates a pocket world out of cells... So, I must use my physical hand, for I have seen him being touched by others, with no visible or mental effect. I must manually insert myself inside him, then: I will have won!"

He reaches at Faire's face "Yes, as soon as I infect his body, I'll "Push him out" and become it's support! It'll be nothing more than another puppet... like you, Cloud! Hahaha!"

He touched Faire's head, and enters the spiritual realm!!! He reaches at a lig...."Yes...the power....""Andwhatmakesyoubelieveyoucantouchhissoul!?",Sephiroth yells "What!!?",herelaxed"It'sthesameastheLifestream,NomatterIshallbringmysoulaboveallelse!""Andwhyshouldyou?Youcan'ttouchwhatisnothere!!!"Sephirothglared"Whatthe,noIshallfocusssssssMyyyyworrrrds??????????"Whydoy ~~outhinkyou~~ canbeinhere?Faireyou'rehuryinghim,youdon'tdesservetohurtanyone!Whyareyoudoingthis?That'swhyOIalreadywonStopitstopitstopitstopitI'mmightyHah...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahNoooooooNooooooooooooooooWhyareyouinsidehere?!Whatthefuckiswrongwithyou!?Sephirothscreamed"Dammit!!!!Whatthehellisthis?!",Fairereplies"Iwouldn'twishthisonmyworstenenmy:concentrateonyourselftogetout...".Sephirothglared"I'mnotweakmindedlikeyouare,I'mgettingtheeekooisksvdat"WhyareyouhereThere's averyspeeeeeeeeeperssssseeeeeeeeeee ~~onlycanheree~~!!!"Fairesisghs"AtleastIwantedmydeathtobepeacefulbutyouneverleave ~~!!!!",we'resavinguyou,youcan'tlivewithoutus!!!!Sephiroythyells"NOMOREAAAAAAE~~ EEEEI''MMMMMSEPHIROTH...."hEMARCHESTOTHELIGHTThenfalls.......far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11010101010101000000101001001001010010100101010101000000001011110101011101010111111010101010IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIsEPHIROTHSCREAMS"hELLLLLLAOOISS" iiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDHWTWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS77777739927837838353752896589383637903627257336373672 83537368672573611111101010000100100100010010100001011110010100101I'mhereIalwayswas ~~,he'smine!!!!"~~ No,Iwasalwaysherewatching,evenifIdidn'twantto,Ihavetoo! 0001001000001001000001000100000000100000000000000100000100010001111BWRWHVVEHDEFVDKJGBCFJDGVKJHBWKEMBWM,POQQ,AKLANSGGDZFFDHNSJOIHBDGGWVTDFTHVWDHHGHAWVGHDHDJNDBNBDHEG sEPHIROTHDIES.......HE STRATSFDDDDDDDYINNG.....HISMINDDDDDDDDD,ELTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS........BD2YT110100BGYHYVD3HYFV3HVEGJ3E3ED

At the exact moment Sephiroth reached for Faire's face.... Cloud prepares to leap to him, until he hears a familiar voice!!!? "Cloud..." The exSOLDIER stares in surprise at the split second before Safer-Sephiroth contacts Faire....

LIFESTREAM

The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. It contains the essence of the Planet and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Lifestream are believed to be used to create new life on the Planet, and the energy of a person returns to the Planet when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. Those who led sinful lives must exist with the knowledge of the crimes they committed, those who led good lives are allowed to be absorbed into the collective of the Lifestream. Despite Sephiroth being separated from the other souls, he could still hear them, though this became unbearable upon hearing inside of Faire...


	27. Chapter:27

-Cloud hears a familiar voice in the exact moment Sephiroth reaches to Faire...-

 

In the split second... the exSOLDIER hears "Cloud...", he stares... "Aerith?!" She replies "Don't be afraid, it'll all turn out for the better!" Cloud freaks "B...but how are you alive!? What happened?!!! I... I... I watched you die!!!"

Aerith explains, her voice echoes in his mind... It seemed as if time stood still as she says "When I watched the fight, I realized when Sephiroth wasn't taunting you... he was whispering or gesturing another spell... His Protect, Shell, Mighty Guard and Reflect were at Mastered levels, and he's immediately recast them as soon as they faded away... So I knew even if you got a hit on him, he's never take full damage, so I thought of a plan... When he destroyed that dome, I cast Reraise on myself: he'd notice if I did it to you or Tifa, because he was watching me too... He'd never think I'd cast something like that on myself, especially since I wasn't in the battle, and was already protected. So, when he stabbed through my spine... I immediately came back to life! But I was sure to keep my breathing low, and my heart beat very still, so he wouldn't notice!"

Cloud looks surprised as she further explains "Plus, I Revived Tifa, and cast Regen on Faire!" Cloud wondered "He's still alive!?", Aerith giggles "He was dying, but I was able to save him just before Sephiroth struck him down... I figured if he did die immediately, it'll be too easy for Sephiroth to take control of his body, so I made sure Faire survives so Sephiroth would need to still fight to get his power. Now is your chance to stop him!" Cloud's body healed, and was if nothing ever happened to him at all!!! "Stop Sephiroth, once and for all!"

Cloud leers "Thank you...", he leaps at Sephiroth and disappears!!! Sephiroth barely touches Faire's head, then immediately jumped back and starts shuddering heavily!!! "Wh... wha.... what the hell is this!!!!? How is his mind li...ke this!!!? It's worse than any fool, any idiot I've found in the Lifestream or out here!!! How did he survive up until now!!!!?" He tries to stand until Cloud suddenly sliced through him!!! The man slingshots back to Sephiroth using Omnislash-Omega!!!

The villain flails aimlessly as Cloud comes by, slicing him with each part of the Fusion Blade!!! Sephiroth then casts Haste "Now... I can see him! No matter how fast he was, my body's now as..." Cloud suddenly stands on air and stared at the villain... "You cast haste so now you can see me... Now, you'll know where I am... too bad you're too late..." Sephiroth suddenly starts coughing blood, as his wounds just now open up... he bled horribly and falls to his knees!!! His Safer-Sephiroth body starts disintegrating... as does his "mother"... Sephiroth stood again and swings at Cloud, masamune goes through the afterimage!!! Sephiroth then feels Cloud tear through him!!! He looks up in horror to see Cloud flying around him, slicing through his torso!!! He tries to attack again, but noticed his limbs falling off! He looks up and see Cloud slice his head off!!!! Sephiroth's head flung high over his disintegrating body and lands on the ground...

Cloud floats toward it... "Now stay dead... you will only exist in my memories, where you belong..." Sephiroth uses the last of strength to snarl back... "I will, never die... where I belong is above this world..." He dies.... Cloud walks under Jenova's disintegrated body, it drops Aerith into his arms! Faire falls in the dirt, as Tanya lands by him, still breathing!?

Aerith smiles "We stopped him!? We're alive!" Cloud smiles too "And everyone's safe!", Tifa walks up behind him "You were so scared too, I heard you crying over there! Aerith got her spine snapped, but she never cried!" Cloud yells "Hey, I was freaking out!!!", he then smiled "But everyone's back together now!" Tifa laughs "Yeah... um, speaking about everyone..." she looks at Tanya and Faire... "Who are they? It seems like you know them?"

Cloud turns around, with a scowl "This guy's the reason the portals opened up, and everyone's running through different wolds... he also bought Sephiroth and Aerith back..." Aerith turns toward Faire "Yes... it's some effect on his body, according to Faire: In his world it didn't do this, but I noticed here... something happened and he takes essences from different worlds into a pocket dimension... it happens naturally, and he has no control over it, if we get him back though, everything should be fine..."

She walks to Faire... Cloud and Tifa follows... He then looks over his shoulder "How did you end up here... I know you said "one thing led to another"... but what happened?" Tifa smiles "After I helped with that, some guy came through begging for help! I think they had a similar problem... one thing really led to another, and I eventually was helping out with that place... Ah..." She leered as she walked closer "You know a lot for someone to not have prepared for this, and you're asking ALOT of questions... AND... You're the only person who came ALL the way over here, too! I can only think it's beca..." Cloud yells "Because I was just worried! I'd do this for Aerith... Vincent... even Barret if something happened!", Tifa laughs "Oh yeah, you'd travel through multiple worlds just for them, huh? Maybe Aerith here, but not those 2!"

She laughed at Cloud, while Aerith kneels to Faire holding the Atmalith... "I'm sorry... my magic won't work on it... It's like something else is needed for it's energy..." Faire sighs "It never deserved this..." Cloud stares "You could just get another monster, you don't need to cry." Tifa sighed "If the guy's a BeastMaster, he obviously had some attachment for it!"

Faire explains "It's not only just that, it's the fact that I got it killed: It saw me and Tanya when it was born, so it assumed we were it's parents... now it's dead..." Aerith jumps "Oh yes..." she heals Tanya, the Tonberry snapped "Stop, it! I never asketh for thy help!" She then sighs "Thus, Faire... if thou wish to save it, thou must go to mine world. Surely, it can be saved there..." The friend start their plans for their next trip...


	28. Chapter:28

-The friends make plans for what they'll do now, to fix the portals between worlds...-

Cloud caught up to his friends, after destroying ALL remaining Jenova using Flare... He walks by Aerith... "Now we don't hafta worry about it coming back..." he thought... He then scowled as he hears her talking to Tanya... "We still have to return Faire: ...even though there's nobody else that knows his ability, him being here is destroying our world too... I'd hate to just leave him alone again..."

Cloud replies "We need to find out how to revert the portals being opened first, after we find the reason and the source: we can close them back..." Aerith smiles "Yes, but what do we look for? And how would we produce enough magic to do it all at once?", Tifa adds "We'll need to return everyone home, too... People move back and forth between other worlds like it was some kinda game! We need to make sure we aren't exiling anyone either!"

Cloud replies "Then we'll also need some kind of magic that'll let us know who belongs where, we could forcibly Warp them back into their worlds before we close the portals... when we find the reason for this, it has to be powerful enough to extend through every world and let us reset everything: nothing is suppose to be like this, so changing it back should be easier than what it took to make things like it is right now..." Tifa smiles "Then it's settled, we find out what caused the incident in the 1st place..." Aerith giggles "Then we're traveling together again!", Tifa sighs "We could... but there's a lot of problems that happened too... I kinda wanna fix anything that our world has done to others..."

The Flower girl sighs "Ah... and we have to get Faire back first...", Tifa agrees "Yeah, we need get the dangerous guy back home!" She smiles as she walks closer to Faire... "I'll take you back home... Don't worry: we'll get your friend fixed and send you back!" Cloud rolls his eyes "Shouldn't we just get him back home!? If we wait too long, there may not be a world, Mandragora or him to even miss..."

Tifa turns toward him "You hafta understand: Beast Masters are a little more sensitive to this! We could at least bring the thing back! I'll get him home, while you guys search. Then call once everything's alright..." Tanya yells "Thus I told you, I'll taketh him unto mine world. Thus, I knowessssst how to bring it back, thou needesssst not to follow me back!" Cloud yells "I'm sure, you little turd! You already said that you're "his master", nobody trusts you!!!"

Tanya snaps "You assss! I knowessst where to go, thou art assssking me to ssssslit thine goddamned throat in twine!!! Cloud stomps to her, Tanya glares into his scowling stare!!! The girls try to pull them back!!! "Stop!!! She might really take him back, she just sounds fierey!" Aerith pleads Tifa grabs Tanya's arm "There ain't no reason to be angry, unless you weren't really taking him!?" Cloud turns toward "Aerith, you remember what happened on Gaea's Cliff?! What she said... How can we trust her? I don't like the guy, but I'd really HATE TO LEAVE a BeastMaster to be eaten by it's pet!" Tanya snaps again "I'm not A PET!!!! Tifa sighed "Faire, you should have better control over her..."

Faire explains as he stares at the Mandragora's soul... "I'm a Cleric: they classified me as that in my world... Despite me not having any healing abilities: I supported my team... But now... I can't even use them to help anyone... much less, tame her..."

Cloud scoffed... as Aerith smiles "Ah, then I could share this...", she creates a white Materia! "Since I'm still part of Gaea, I don't need Materia to cast spells!" Faire grabs it... "Thanks...", Tifa smiles at him "I'll have to take you, then.". Cloud then says "So you'll return him back, while we do research... Damn... that sounds boring..." Tifa laughs "Don't worry, it'll probably be more exciting than you're thinking, knowing everything we need to do to find out..." He smiles "As for you, then? You're babysitting those two...", Tanya unsheathes her cleaver...

Aerith stands directly in front of her to hide it! Cloud glanced pass Aeith and then back up at Tifa... "And one of them acts like a brat!" Tifa leers "I got it! Don't worry...", Tanya turns toward her "Thou bitch, do NOT UNDERESTIMATE, ME!!!". Tifa leans to her "What if I do? We've beaten PLENTY of you things, before!" Tanya grimaced "I SAID: I shall take him to my home! But come then, thou clingy tramp! I ssssshalt ssssshow you that thine hast wassssted time..." Tifa leans back up... "Alrighiiit", the exSOLDIER stares with smirk... "You "tamed" her, right then?".

The woman laughs "Yeah! Anything else woulda jumped into my face, right?!" Cloud and Aerith walks away "Okay... Then we'll be together again soon...", Tifa leaves with Faire and Tanya "Yeah, don't worry!". They leave the area... Cloud meanwhile stares at the Materia he recovered from Jenova's remains... The party splits up to change the universe back... everything seems to be at peace...

 

BLACK MATERIA

The Black Materia (?????, Kuro Materia) is a mysterious and incredibly powerful , as well as one of the oldest, having existed since the time of and the in . It and its counterpart, the , are the two unique Materia, there being only one of each. It is used to summon the "Ultimate Destructive Magic", Meteor, which has the power to destroy the entire Planet. Few know of its existence, let alone how to use it. These stones, developed by ancients, are the result of experiments in storing knowledge within gems for later generations. They are said to enhance the abilities of the possessor-Too late for laments.


	29. Chapter:29

-Faire, Tifa and Tanya travel, looking for a portal to Tanya's home...-

Tifa glanced at the Tonberry as they traveled... "Ah, so which way are we going!? You should lead if you're taking us where we can heal the Mandragora, first..."

Tanya replied "Fine, but after we reach Amossstra, verily... we sssshalt depart, for we sssshant need you, upon reaching the area!"

Tifa leers "Fine... it's okay! I know, you and your "friend" will be safe then..." She turns toward Faire "If you're not a Beastmaster, but a Cleric... then how'd you end up like this?"

Faire replies "I was kidnapped from my world, I don't by who, though..."

Tanya sighs as Faire re-explains what happened "Faire is too honest, he's always telling everyone what came to pass... Still, I wonder why does he not tell her EVERYTHING? Why doth he hideth that he's a sacrifice? Surely he would've tried to essscape with all these idiotssss ready to help him..."

Tifa stares as Faire finished "Oh... But what is your relationship with Tanya? You just found the other monster, but she seems kinda rough for you guys to really be friends..." Faire replies "She said she'd help me as soon as we met... I'm not sure why she's tensed so much...", the Tonberry looked away...

Tifa glared "He won't tell me anything since he's with her... His power doesn't work around her, and he's too scared to get away from her..." She suddenly used Warp!!! Tanya quickly turns to see Faire and Tifa disappear!!!? Then yells "Damn you bitch!!! Once I find you. I shalt destroy thou body and crush thine soul to shards!!"

-Tifa runs away with Faire as Tanya searches angrily for the sacrifice!-


	30. End: Old Testament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the road so far...

* * *

                               

* * *

 

Thus, upon Faire being snatched swiftly unto this world, by the god: Lindzei, his ability causeth great havoc unto this world and upon others that existeth unto this dimension. Verily, even as he escapeth the Tonberries, Cloud hws findeth him, and and the event concerning Tifa. Thusly he lost the sacrifice: Faire unto the Tonberry: Tanya. Thus, letting her taketh him unto her home, wherefore, the sacrifice were to take place. Despit this: Sephiroth taketh the man unto him and unto Jenova, Tanya followeth and Aerith followeth him unto his place. Verily, even as so much the evil heldeth the sacrifice's body, he lost it upon Tanya's interference. Thus, she and Faire met Aerith and learneth of his ailment upon himself, and upon the world, and prepareth to leave the world: Gaea. Verily, even as they planned they were attacked sore by a another champion. And even as they prepareth to leave once more, Cloud thusly found her, and held her, and decideth to help him, to help Aerith, to help Tanya, and to save the world. Whoah, whoah, whoah unto the group, as Sephiroth attacketh once more... Cloud and Aerith, both confused sore, search for their enemy. Tanya and Faire searcheth for her home, thusly, when there were none to oppose him: Sephiroth attacketh once more. Verily, even as he almost seizeth the sacrifice: Cloud found him, and fought greatly against the evil. Even unto finding Tifa, but neither, Cloud, nor Tifa, nor Aerith could defeat the evil. Even as so much, he seized Faire, thusly he entered his mind, to take the sacrifice's ability. Verily, I say unto you... Sephiroth lost his own mind, his own body, and was vastly unable to regain his own sense. Aerith was resurrected, for reason of Reraise, and thus healed Cloud. The man destroyed Sephiroth, and burned him, and his mother: Jenova, until not a single strand existeth on the face of Gaea. Thus, the group talketh about saving the world and set out to fulfill their plans. But whoah unto Tifa, who took Faire and his Mandragora with her, as Tanya is greatly wroth with the woman and is seeking to destroy her...

Old Testament: End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, beginest the New Testament


	31. Chapter:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire and Tifa become friends?...

-Faire and Tifa appear in a a area ways off from Tifa... The cleric looks around in surprise...-

 

 

* * *

 "Wh, where are?..." Faire asks, Tifa smiles slightly as she turns toward him... "Away from that green turd...". She starts walking "Now that we're away from it, you can relax, right?".

Faire and Tifa go forward... "So, what's really happening with Tanya?"

The Cleric explains "She's trying to sacrifice me to a monster...".

Tifa stares at him... "Sacrifice?! To a Tonberry King?!"

Faire further explains "No... to this huge monster thing... It's hard to explain, but it could freely go through worlds: it made a portal to get me, before that Tentacle thing took me... Tanya's been trying to take me back there, since...".

Tifa glares "I see, why're you using a name basis for it? You know it's gender and crap too...", Faire replies "I ...ended up learning it, thanks to Aerith... We talked normally for short periods of time too... I'm not sure she WANTS to sacrifice me... so much as she and her king need to..."

The woman then asks "So that's why... You noticed that... Is it for the same reason you got that thing, that soul?"

Faire looks at the Altmalith in his hands... "? I, I got attached to it, Tifa killed it's mother... so it mistook us for it. I'm going to at least take care of it, until I get back..." 

Tifa stares at him... then asks "Aerith said you're not a Beast master, but you act alot like one...", Faire explains "I'm a "Cleric" in my world, my powers let me heal people and protect myself and others... then they changed to reflecting any attack...".

Tifa notices portals ahead... people pass by as she then asks... "But they chaned right? You couldn't do squat to Sephiroth..."

Faire stares at his hands... "They changed over here... now the opposite of everything, happens to me, as long as I'm calm... That's the reason I didn't do anything around Tanya... I'm constantly unerved around her..."

Tifa glared "So she knew and kept you held hostage..."

She waits until the area was quiet again... then says "If you were more manly, you'd be able to stop her and get back home... you would be calm. Try to buck up!", Faire glares... "I'll concentrate on my goal... Maybe I'll be able to ignore everything...".

Tifa sighs "That's it! You also need to remember: you have the power you need! If you remember the position you're in: it should happen easily!", Faire looks up "Alright, I'll remember, I'm suppose to be a hero...".

The woman smiles "Good! Now, where's the first place you remember being, when you were bought here from your world?", Faire replies "Volcano?... It was a cave filled with lava...". 

Tifa confidently turns toward the portals... "Vague, but I have a idea! I overheard that monster claiming she knows how to resurrect your Mandragora: I remember seeing a place that revives monsters, on my travels. That place also has a volcano, if I remember the map right. If we find it, we might also find the portal that bought you here! We'll kill 2 birds with one stone!"

Faire replies "Awesome... How would we know if we're there?... The portals can drop us off anywhere in a world...", Tifa walks to one if the portals... "There's a "trail", some world's CRAVE crystals... Like they're seriously obsessed with them: I think the world you're looking for, is one of them...".

Faire looks excited at hearing this "Ah...", Tifa turns and walks toward him "Ha! You look ready!"

She puts her arm around his shoulders "Let's go save that kid, and our world!"

They go through a portal, and are excited to see their first choice reveals a Crystal mine!?

-The team looks for direction, meanwhile... Cloud and Aerith are followed closely...-

 


	32. Chapter:31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Aerith learn of Faire's effect on the current world...

* * *

-Faire and Tifa watch many creatures work hard on in the mining area...-

Tifa stares at the creatures... "I didn't expect things to turn out THIS well! This might be it!"

A Clavat notices them, and walks up to the wondering strangers... "Hello there, you seem lost?"

Tifa replies "? No... as long as this is Amostria?", the creature gives a small smile "Almost, this is the Mine Of Cathuriges! We used to mine iron here, but this happened a couple of days ago!"

Tifa sighs "Alright, if I was "Almost" there... Is there a portal going there?", the Clavat almost replies, when a Selkie calls out "Rae, hurry up: the Miasma's doing it!".

He looks excited at his friend "W, w, wait for me!", he then turns back around "O, okay, um... there ARE portals that might lead there, outside the cave! You're in luck too: the poisonous Miasma's also been leaked here through a time portal..."

Tifa and Faire stare in surprise... "Time portal?", the Clavat hurrily explains

"Yeah! But thanks to some kinda incidet from a future portal, it turns to Crystal mist! Hurry up before it turns back into poison and leaves!"

He runs outside the mine... Tifa shakes Faire slightly "You hear that?! We have everything going our way!!! Let's hurry!", she grabs his hand and pulls him outside!"

Meanwhile... Cloud and Aerith are now traveling through Luca... they look at the many people going in and out of the arenas...

"Um... so, what should we do?" Cloud asks,

Aerith looks at him "Hmmm? Aren't we looking for a way to close the portals?"

He looked away from her... "Yeah, ...um forget it. This has to be first.", she giggles "It wouldn't hurt if we talked about something else♡: we have no leads right now."

Cloud turns back around, until he hears someone calling out "Cloud!!!"

The 2 turn to see Tidus flagging them down! They stop walking as he jogs o them... "How do you know me?" Cloud asks, pulling his blade...

Tidus replies in laughter "Easy, I just remembered your name from word of mouth! As for seeing you, ...I don't know: you look really familiar!"

Cloud rolls his eyes "We don't have time for this, let's mosey, Aerith...", Tidus suddenly yells "Wait!!! Seriously, I need help!".

Cloud glanced over his shoulder "You need to start with that... there's alot of people who need something nowadays, and goofing around isn't helping them."

Tidus stops chuckling "Alright, alright!! There's something wrong with the atmosphere here: the water's being... "screwy"...", Cloud glared "Storms aren't what we're dealing in...".

Aerith replies too "Is it caused from a unnatural occurrence?", Tidus takes a deep breath... "Yeah..."

He gestures to a Pyrefly floating from the water... "Our world's covered in these things: Pyreflies, they show up after somebody dies, and unless they were strong willed: they usually do nothing, good or bad... But as off late, they're pulling in one direction, slowly but surely, it's taking alot of other stuff with it..."

Cloud stares at the few going back in the direction they came from... "Seems familiar...", Aerith watches too "It's the "Lifestream" here? It works differently though...". 

Tidus then explains "I was going to see where they're gathering, maybe we can stop the source together, before anything serious happens?"

The ExSOLDIER turns back towards him... "Alright... we saw this kinda shit happen before: I know what's doing it, but... How is the question...", Aerith adds "Yes: Pyreflies weren't coming at all before, if HE was the reason...".

Tidus wonders... "He who? Someone's trying to destroy our world?", Cloud scoffed "He doesn't have to try: he's a natural destroyer, who should be back in his own damned world...".

Aerith sighs "Cloud, he has no control over his ability, it's like a force of nature..."

Their conversation's halted by a wave suddenly splashing onto the port!!! The group along with large crowd of people, suddenly turn in shock as more start to rise!

-They and few others try to move people out of the area!-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyreflies are a mysterious, naturally occurring phenomenon that heavily influence the world of Spira at large. Heavily prevalent throughout Spira, these "bundles of life energy" are closely associated with death and other spiritual events and entities by the people of Spira. At high concentrations, Pyreflies are capable of recording memories, sights and sounds. Pyreflies are also associated with many commonplace technological innovations including sphere-shaped recording devices and large, suspended spherical conglomerations of congealed water (called "sphere pools") that serve as the playing field for blitzball games. The pyreflies are also a source of raw energy to empower the giant machina, Vegnagun.


	33. Chapter:32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus saves his world, meanwhile... Faire and Tifa makes a friend?

                                                            

* * *

-Cloud, Aerith and Tidus pulls a girl out of the water, then helps her get to her parents, in the crowd...-

Tidus watches people leave in droves, "It happened so fast... Me and my friends just realized it this morning..."

Cloud glared "How can these Pyreflies cause that!? Is there a way to stop it?"

Tidus turns toward him "They're neutral, they can't hurt others, neither can we hurt them like this... it's like... I wish I could explain them better..."

They walk the port, making sure everyone left on the boat safely... Cloud sighed "You told us alot, but none of it explains why they're leaning to that guy...", Yuna suddenly runs up to the Blitzball player "Tidus!!!"

He jumps, and turns in surprise "Yuna?! You're okay?". She giggles in relief "Yeah, I was checking on you... Are you..."

She notices him with Cloud and another girl... "Who're they?", Tidus smiles "I'm not completely sure? I know he's: Cloud, but that's it. And I'm not even sure why...".

The exSOLDIER replies "It creeps me out, but I'm thinking someone's been watching when I was searching for Tifa...".

Yuna turns toward them... "Ah... they DO seem familiar... But, would you introduce yourselves?"

The Flower-Girl introduce themselves "I'm Aerith, and this is my good friend: Cloud♪", Yuna smiles "Ah... You're travelers too, then?".

Cloud replies "No... not just that: We're trying to close the portals, all at once. At the same time, we're trying to warp everybody back to their rightful homes... We're more like..."

Yuna "Heroes? Except, everybody's enjoying themselves...", the exSOLDIER explains "Yeah, but there's alot of dangerous stuff happening too...".

She nods in agreement, Cloud then asks "Oh yeah... speaking of that: would you tell me a little about Pyreflies? Your friend told us some already."

Yuna replied "Alright, but she probably take cover...", they look at the new tsunami brewing... Then start going to a ship...

"Pyreflies are the collective, yet neutral souls of the dead. By themselves, they're harmless, but if there's a particularly vengeful soul: it turns into a fiend... or if it has a strong will or... need to finish a goal: it becomes: Unsent. Tidus was like that..." Yuna explains

Cloud stares at him "You're dead?!", the Blitzball player replies laughing "Not now!"

Yuna laughs "Yeah, but seriously...", she further explains "If the Pyreflies are moving, someone's doing it: Either the Unsent, or someone's using them in a mechanism."

Cloud glares... "Then it IS HIS fault, if that 'monster' wasn't here, this wouldn't of happened! We should've killed Faire back then!", Aerith retorts "Cloud! He can't control his powers, it isn't his fault...".

The exSOLDIER calms down "Yeah... It doesn't make sense for the Pyreflies to be pulled to him for just being here: they're neutral existence: they would need a motive, right?", Yuna replies "Yeah, there's no other cause... At very least your... "friend" would need to have been of this world and be dead to manipulate them... unless this power you're talking about does otherwise?"

Cloud then frowns again, his fate twisted from thinking to hate as he says through his teeth: "No! It's NOT his power... I just realized: when we came here, we were attacked! My friends and him were near death, or dying. I have to think our last thoughts were STRONG: we needed help, we wanted to save everyone. But after we defeated him, the Pyrflies changed their order, due to Faire's ability... Instead of coming to help us become Unsent, to fulfill our goal... they're trying to murder us, thanks to Sephiroth!"

Aerith steps back in horror... "Wait, so it's possible they were coming for us, even though we're of the Lifestream? Even if that happened, now they're goal is to "kill"?!" Tidus starts to catch on... "Wait, so... You guys were going to be sent, but you couldn't. So instead, the Pyreflies got affected by this 'disaster guy'?".

Cloud sighed in grief "Yeah, originally... 'Mr Disaster' wouldn't of done anything, even with his ability... but the fact that us and him were nearly killed... caused this!", the Blitzball-player replies "So thanks to some other guy, the 'opposite guy' caused the Pyreflies to try to kill us? So I just need to tell them 'no', right?", Yuna turns toward him "Wha!? How could you do that?".

He leers as he holds up a Blitzball... "I went through a bunch of those portals, too... I learned one or two things: Be right back!".

He tosses the Blitzball in the air, then breaks into Pyreflies!!!? Yuna freaks out as he circles the ball... Graviga suddenly appears from inside the ball!! Many pyreflies are sucked into the spell... He then casts Stop, it reverberates through the area, ..the waves, and storm disappear... The Pyreflies then fling back out, as the spell disappears!

Yuna stares at the sight... Cloud and Aerith does too... "What happened?" the exSOLDIER asked. Aerith stares "I think... he casts Graviga to pull in the Pyreflies and calmed them... But I'm not sure where he is? Why did he use that ball?".

Yuna yells "Tidus?! TIDUS!!?", they watch as the world around them, seemingly calms down... Meanwhile, Tifa and Faire stare at a circle of portals... The Cleric rubs a Bomb monster as they try to decide where to go...

"So, what're you gonna name this one?!" Tifa asks, Faire smiles softly "'Rei' after a friend of mine...".

 

Tifa laughs "You're REALLY sentimental! I'm surprised you're not a Beastmaster too, the thing warmed up to you so easily! ...No pun intended...", she then turns toward a portal "Well, let's go! You picked this one, right? Even if you were wrong, we can still come back and check the others!" she says, as she 'drags' him through one!

They stop in their tracks, to see monsters teeming around the area... a silhouette of something ominous and huge flies by in the distance...

-Faire and Tanya look at their other options, but eventually choose that portal...-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitzball
> 
> Blitzball is a minigame that requires strategy and tactics. The underwater sport is played in a large, hovering sphere of water surrounded by a larger audience of onlookers. Players swim through the sphere performing passes, tackles, and attempts to score.


	34. Chapter:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Aerith find a way to save everyone, meanwhile: Tifa and Faire come closer to their goal...

* * *

-Cloud and Aerith help search for Tidus, meanwhile... in a upcoming Kingdom...-

Faire wakes up in a inn, he looks around slowly... "Wha...? Ah, now I remember: Me and Tifa made it by those monsters... and stumbled into this kingdom... but it was so fast, and it got dark before we made it..."

He looks at the Bomb, now awake too, by the bedside... "Rei and Tifa fought off any hostile monsters, but they didn't seem to be to interested in getting us...", he looks at the Altmalith glowing in his hand... "I have to revive Miya before I leave this universe... I can't have caused this and leave her dead...".

Faire then rolls over... "I wonder which room Tifa's in?... I was extremely tired, because my ability wore off... I seriously can't remember anything, she might've even carried me in here...".

Faire's face bumped into Tifa!!! He jumps up, in a start!!! "No wonder I was burning up: ...w, why's she in my bed?!...", the commotion wakes her up... 

The woman wakes up, and sees Faire sitting up in the middle of the bed... "Hey Faire..." she yawned, "Ready to go out?".

He replies "Y, yeah... um...", she stretched on all fours towards him, then sat up too... "?". Faire continues "What happened last night?... I, I, I thought we got d, different rooms?".

Tifa smiles "We did at first, but I noticed you looked so messed up... I just switched rooms and someone got mine for free! We hafta stick together until we get to a familiar area."

Faire replies "Ah...", she turns to get off the bed, but stretched backwards! He shook as she leans back towards him, then sat up erect on the edge of the bed...

"Alright, let's go learn where we are!" she announced! Faire stood too "Yeah...".

They buy food, then leave the inn... "This looks like a old-style kingdom..." Tifa suggested, Faire looks around "Yeah... ...like in a...".

The woman suddenly blurts "Look! Is that a king?!", Faire turns too, to see a small child with king's robes on... They walk to him... "If he's one of those hands-on guys, we might get real help!" Tifa excitedly suggested.

They're stopped by two adventurers "Stop! You can step no further!", "That's the king, we won't allow strangers from ANY world, near him!"

The king here's the commotion, and turns toward them... "Stand down: They don't seem hostile, ...they even have tamed a monster.", the adventurers step back... The 2 walk forward to the king...

Tifa smiles "Thanks, we're honestly going to just ask for directions, we figured the leader would know more.", the king smiles proudly "Um, yes, I do! What is it?"

She then explains "You hafta noticed the portals all over, right? We're trying to find one that leads to a monster revival thing, for this:", she shows him the Altmalith... He glares "I dead friend, I presume? ...I haven't been there myself, but there's a portal outside the city, due North, that leads to a place... My people have said it's a few portals away: you'll still need to travel a bit...".

She replies "Thanks, it's vague, but at least we know we're going in the right direction!", the king walks away "That's as much as I can tell you: no one's yet to make a completed map, but there IS one more thing...". The adventurers stand by his side as he explains "There's a different air to everyworld, but... many of these lead to similar areas, but... they're not here. Becarful you do not get lost, and end up back here...".

They leave, while Tifa thinks out loud "Then, we'll need to test them all out... At least we know: Northward is a way straight to Amostra!", Faire smiles!

Meanwhile, Cloud and Tifa leave a Blitzball game... "We're wasting time..." he complained, Aerith laughs "But you suggested looking there!". 

The exSOLDIER explains "I thought the guy would be there: that's his favorite sport!" he laughed "Seriously though, if he did what he did voluntarily, he should be fine: we should focusing on our recall spell.".

Aerith perked up "Yes, I meant to tell you: Even now, I hear Gaia calling to me. Maybe because I'm a Cetra... But, I realized, if it's calling me, it may be calling everyone from our world! If we can directly contact it..."

Cloud finished "We could pull everyone back?! Sounds reasonable, but how? It can't pull us back, right?", Aerith explains "No, not while we're conscious and still decide where we want to go: but if it had it's way, we'd be back home!"

Cloud then realizes "Yeah... when Meteor hit it, it was going to fix itself, same with Faire being there: It'll probably close up the portals too, since they're a "obstruction"... We need to ind a way to get everyone in a unconscious state, and let them get pulled back!".

Aerith almost replies, when they see Yuna on the verge of tears?! They run to her...

"You still didn't find him?" Cloud asks, Yuna replies "N, no... I don't know where my friends ventured off to, so I can't ask them: my summons aren't responding either...", she sighs heavily... "Tidus was a Unsent, but when he came back... I thought we'd be together forever... but now he's..."

He suddenly reforms behind her!!!? "I'm what?!", she jumps up! "Tidus!!!?" she hugs him, then angrily backs up!!! "What did you do!? Why did you take so long?!"

Tidus laughs "I just reverted back to being dead!" everyone steps back as he laughs "No, wait a minute! See: Since everything's wonky, I figured if I focused hard, I get back to that state without actually dying! It just took a while to come back to a physical form!"

Yuna then asks "So everything you did?", he laughs "Was part of my plan! I knew HOW to come back, I just never did it on the fly before!"

Aerith asks too "So everything's back to normal?", he laughs "Yeah, unless that "Disaster guy" comes back!"

Cloud then asked "What about the ball thing? I understand the spells and turning into a ghost, but...", Tidus chuckled "I just like Blitzball, it didn't help with anything!".

Cloud falls flat, as the girls laugh... He then got up "All goofiness aside, we need to go! My friend and I have a plan for recalling evryone back to our world, and closing the portals."

Yuna smiles "Already?! Hmmm... You know with Tidus' ability, we could probably get the Pyreflies to close the portals, too... we jsut need to... AHHH!"

Everybody freaks out, "Wh, what's wrong Yuna?!" Tidus asks, she holds her head... "Someone's someone's... calling...".

Back with Faire and Tifa, they see portals in the distance!!!! "Good, he was right! We just need to.." Tifa starts, when the Aeon Bahamut flies over!!! She glared "What the hell's that ugly thing?! Shit... it's the reason we didn't wanna come in here at first!"

Faire stares at it, and grabs his Materia... Tifa smiles confidently "Don't worry! Keep calm: your ability could beat it, and save us both if you relax in battle!".

Faire sighs "I'll try..." he breathes deeply, until it lands... Tifa prepares to fight, when it simply laid down?! They look at eachother, then at it... 

She then walks closer... "Does it want something? I thought it was going to attack for sure...", Tifa then hear Yuna's voice from inside!!!

"I... I can't see you clearly... but please... send it back... please... I know it's much, but please!"

Tifa steps back... "It couldn't be a girl in there, right? That didn't sound right...", Faire stares "This thing couldn't of sounded like that either..."

She laughs "That wouldv'e been creepy! Seriously though, I think it's some kinda telepathy? Maybe it's a summon?"

Tifa then smiles and walks back to Faire "Welp, you can send it back!", Faire stares at her "H, how?!". 

She laughed "Easy! First, calm down: it's someone who needs help, not a enemy.", Faire relaxed at knowing this... "Now, everything that happens will be reversed, right? Hold it, and I'll use Warp on you, instead your power will send it back home!"

Faire walks to it in wonder, and touches it's nose... Tifa then explains further "Your clothes and others felt the same effects, right? It's because they were with you: If I try to Warp it further from home, the reverse is: it goes back home. If I don't touch you with it, you'll be safe!"

She casts Warp, Bahamut disappears! "See!? Hopefully that worked though!" She says. Faire replies "It should: I remember someone firing a spell at me that Warped me away, but... I assume it was something to Stop me."

Tifa laughed "Ah, it must've been Stone or a Earth Elemental thing! You got lucky! Hah..." she kinds droops "But your situation's much more severe compared to others you touch: they can go somewhat opposite, but you'll have a direct opposite effect...".

Meanwhile, Yuna, Tidus, Cloud and Aerith stare in surprise at Bahumut!!! "It's back!" Yuna exclaims, Tidus laughs!

Cloud stares at it... "That thing's kinda familiar... but...", Aerith giggles "It's strangely cute to me..."

Yuna then turns toward them "You know what this means?! Your plan can work! If I felt a summon calling me from a different world, maybe everyone's homes ARE trying to get them back, your plan may be easier than you thought!"

Cloud and Aerith look at eachother, full of excitement and hope...

-Meanwhile, Faire and Tifa finds a portal leading to another world... but realize something strange...-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the first Crystal Chronicles, the son of a king who lost his kingdom in the past, and establishes a new one and sets about creating a peaceful and prosperous land.  
> After the original Crystal Chronicles, in a remote area of the peaceful world where the miasma that ravaged the land has now cleared. As kingdoms rebuild, the new king of a realm somewhere, having lost his father's old realm to the Dark Lord, now tries to revive his kingdom through a mysterious power called "Architek" that he received from the crystal. The king pays for research for new items for his warriors to purchase and sends them out to purge the land of evil. The citizens wanted to name the kingdom: "Padarak" but the king suggested "Promise", and this was chosen for the land.


	35. Chapter:34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire and Tifa are stalked, meanwhile Cloud and Aerith sees the results of their plan...

* * *

 

-Faire and Tifa walk through a seemingly abandoned forest neighborhood...-

Faire sighs heavily as Tifa explains "So that king was right: all the portals DO lead to similar places, we must've looked alot different if they're used to seeing descendants and their ancestors coming through."

The Cleric replies "So almost every portal around here, leads to different times, rather than worlds..."

Tifa adds "And supposedly, the only portal that leads out, is one in this direction. We need to keep track of which direction we're going in, or we'll hafta go all the way back to that first one..."

Faire sighed "I'd hate that...", he sighs heavily again as he looks up at her butt...

"Dammit, I wish she didn't get in bed with me, ever since then: all I can think about is eating out her cunt. Luckily, she hasn't caught me staring, I hope I get over her soon..." Faire thought

Until he suddenly bumps into her!!! He hurrily jumps backwards as Tifa turns around, from her abrupt stop!

"Faire, have you noticed that cat staring at us?! I wasn't gonna say anything, but it's been following us intently since we came here, and ignoring other animals they usually hunt... There's something up..." she explains.

Faire looks up "What the hell?... Is it a monster, too?", Tifa glares at her... "No telling...".

The cat leaps down at them, the 2 prepare to fight...

"Yeah, I'm watching you!"

Faire and Tifa stare in wonder, then regain there fighting stance "Why, demon cat?!" she asks

Sherlotta returns to her Clavat form "I'm not a demon, I'm the witch of this forest!"

They glare at the girl... until she yells "You have some nerve looking at ME like that! When you're the ones being monsters!"

Tifa takes a normal stance as curiosity comes to her face "What're you talking about? We've just been walking through..."

Sherlotta sighed in irritation "YOU KNOW what I mean: nobody else can see it yet, but I can!"

She stares into the sky and says "Miasma was a poison that took many lives, years ago... But somehow you're bringing it here!"

The two looked extremely surprised at this... until Tifa deduced "Wait... I remember: that's what that other guy was talking about... Maybe the crystal mist stuff, reversed back to that when we were there, and instead of staying: it followed us!? We could have a trail of it catching up, or it's coming through time!"

Faire looks upset as he realized this... "Even when I stay calm, someone suffers..."

Sherlotta interrupts "I have no idea why you thought to babble while I'm talking to you, but you're gonna get it if you don't turn around and leave!", Tifa replied "Wait! We just need to get a portal that leads out of here: you seen them, right? Someone told us we can leave this timeline completely if we keep this way!"

The girl sighs "There's one North-East of here, it's high up in the air though... Hurry up and get out of here!"

The woman frowns up... "Wait, how do we know you're not tricking us?! You just wanted us to disappear a few moments ago!", Sherlotta yells "I hate tha you're bringing miasma here, but there's no reason to lie: keep going towards the portal, and DON'T change direction after you go through!"

She holds up a crystal, MANY faces of Clavats, Yukes, Selkie and Lilties stare at them through each side... "And if you don't hurry: I'll send my children after you! Yes! I'm aware of EVERY timeline and everyone of my kids are ready to take out any threat for me if need be!"

Tifa and Faire start walking "Fine, we're going! We didn't wanna be here anyway!" she yells... Sherlotta calms down as they take their eyes off her... "Hurry... it's almost time..." she says to herself...

Meanwhile, Cloud and Aerith wonder Spira, testing portals out...

Cloud walks through one "We should've found a safer way to do this..." he looks around a factory... then sticks his head back out... "There's no telling what's waiting for us in these."

Aerith replies "Yes, if only there was a way for Gaea to tell us, even though we're so far away from it."

Cloud steps through another portal "Yeah, this is kinda idio...", he sinks down!!! Then snatched his foot out of swamp-marsh! "Dammit! I knew it!"

Aerith tries not to giggle, Cloud sees her and starts laughing! Aerith laughs with him as they continue searching

"Alright, I'll stick to my just my head!" he laughed, Aerith giggled again "What if there's something dangerous?" she calms down "Maybe stick your sword through?".

Cloud smiles as he sees another portal  "I don't wanna poke some guy's eye out..." he looks through... "Hey, this looks familiar!".

Aerith sticks her head through too "It's the wasteland!! We're home!", she skips through! Cloud follows and stares at her as she kneels "H, how do you know for sure?"

Aerith closes her eyes, "Can you feel it? Gaea's welcoming us back, it feels like a receiving a hug.", Cloud tilted his head "It's possible the planet's greeting us back here, but... I wonder why it's doing it? I left before, and didn't feel anything."

Cloud sighs contently as a warm feeling rushes through his body... Aerith then replies "It's because almost everyone left: it's trying to get us to stay here...", he opens his eyes! "That's why we came back!" Cloud states.

Aerith stood up "Yes, it knows... It told me our plan could work, too!", he looks surprised "It found out everything in a few seconds?!"

She giggles "Because I'm a Cetra that was in the Lifestream,, we can communicate much easier!", she then looks at Edge... "Now, we just need to test out our plan: Gaea's going to help us!"

Cloud then asks "What do we do? Who's going to be the test-subject?", she explains "You! I'll Warp into Edge, and use it to see if we could pinpoint where everyone will be: you go several worlds away, and me and Gaea will pull you back! But you have to be willing to come back, or it can't work."

He walks to her "Wait, are you sure?! This is alot different than casting spells normally, it won't strain you, right?", Aerith smiles "I'm directly in sync with Gaea: don't worry!", she turns toward him "Remember when I offered to pay for ALL the inns so far?"

Cloud replies "Yeah... I kinda thought that was strange...", she creates gill in her hands! It spills out onto the ground! "I can make and circulate as much as I want, thanks to Gaea!", Cloud stares "Whoa... I guess I have nothing to worry about!"

Aerith smiles happily "Good! Now please go as far as you can, I'll get ready to pull you back to me♪!"

Cloud walks  back to the portal "Alright, good luck!"

The flower-girl warps into the city, then closes her eyes... "So this is everyone... I can feel everything, happiness, sadness, fear, pain, excitement, ecstasy..." tears stream down her cheeks as other's emotions rush though... "For now, I need to concentrate on only Cloud...".

Meanwhile, Cloud steps out another portal: several worlds away...

"I wonder if I'm too far away?" he thought... "Wait! We forgot to consider if it COULDN'T work: how would we communicate to know what's happening? Maybe I should go back..."

He then notices Midgardsormr in front of him, it slowly turns towards him... Cloud almost brandishes his blade, when he's suddenly sucked back into the portal!!! Lifestream wraps around him as he stares in awe... "!!!"

He suddenly falls by Aerith!!! She opens her eyes and excitedly hugs him!!! "It works! We did it!", Cloud still stares in awe, then noticed the woman hugging him! He smiles!

"Yeah!", she replies "We can fix everything, everyone will be okay!". Aerith steps back as he lightly blushes, the ex SOLDIER looks away from her excited eyes "So, we'll be able to do this!".

She replies "Yes♪! I'm so excited! After this we can finally spend time together, without a threat looming over!", Cloud realizes this too upon hearing her... then turns back towards her... "Yeah, let's hurry...".

Meanwhile, Faire and Tifa walk into a town as they're watched from a tower... Lakeicius glared at them through a crystal-telescope... "There he is, the one we're to sacrifice."

Veriaude replies "But Lakeicius, how are we going to take him? Lindzei said he can reflect anything that happens to him!", the wizard turns toward him... "We'll simply put fear into his weak-heart, then we can do whatever we want! Come, complete control over this world is all we need to ensure it's safety! We MUST capture that boy!"

The two prepare their attack, as Faire and Tifa go shopping...

-Faire and Tifa head towards the portal leading out of that time, meanwhile, Cloud and Aerith prepare their rescue-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlotta is an immortal female Clavat that is 2000 years old, she seems to knows the forest better than anyone.


	36. Chapter:35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire and Tifa prepare to go through another portal, when they're caught...

* * *

 -Faire and Tifa wake up the next day, and prepare to continue their adventure...-

After shopping, they head to a inn... Rei plays outside while Faire waits outside a bathroom, as Tifa bathes inside...

"I don't what I was thinking before, I got so caught up in lookin' for Amostra, that I forgot about this!" Tifa says upset... "I meant, I bathed before, but I forgot to after the fight. You didn't say anything either...".

Faire replies "I didn't notice...", she tries to get around her shoulders "You probably didn't because of your freaky power...".

Tifa then stops... then wonders aloud... "Hey, I just noticed: you didn't clean up either, originally you'll be stinkin' right? But now that everything's okay, you don't smell like nothin' like you don't need to eat.".

Faire replies "Yeah, everything reversed... Whenever I'm calm, even the fact that I'm aging reversed... It takes a while, but it catches back up when I'm scared...".

Tifa washes her foot "Ah... good thing I made you eat before: you should still do normal stuff if you want your body to be in good condition whenever you get scared."

Faire sighs assuredly "Ah...", Tifa then calls out "Hey, would you come in here and help me with my back?"

The Cleric freaks "Why does she want me to?! She knows I'mma dude, right?!... She really wants me in there?!", he walks inside the bathroom... Tifa then asks "You in? Would you get that rag and get my back?"

Faire grabs it and stretched his arms out to wash her from afar... "Why doesn't she think anything of this?... I, I probably should tell her I'mma pervert too...".

Tifa suddenly breaks his thoughts as she says "What're you standing back from the tub? Get closer so you can scrub harder! You can't get the grime out, if you barely touch me...".

Faire steps closer, she lifts up a little so he can get her entire back... "!...". Tifa then says "Make sure you get the entire thing... I should be able to, but I can't get the center... ...Are you okay? I don't feel your hand moving...".

Faire starts back scrubbing as he thought "I, I hafta see what the fuck's she's thinking... Why does she trust me so badly, I need to concentrate on Eliza... I can't let this get to me..."

Tifa washes her arm, until she noticed Sherlotta out the window... she glares "Hold up Faire, get out so I can get dressed: looks like we're being watched...".

After she gets out, she meets Faire outside the Inn... "Alright, let's go: That cat-thing's watching us again. Geez, good thing we bought weapons already... I knew we shouldn't of let our guards down, just because we could spend a night here." she looks at a map... "The tower in the field is where the portal leading to the exit is... let's hurry before that cat and her minions attack.". They head to the tower...

 

Meanwhile... Cloud and Aerith rest in 7th Heaven with Barret and Marlene.

"We're a step closer to fixing everything..." Cloud says, "All we need to do is explain to everyone else about the idea..."

Barret then asks "So, you snatch everybody back to Gaea, right? What 'bout the otha worlds? How ya know it's gonna work fo' everybody?!"

Cloud replied "We know it'll work for similar worlds...", Aerith explains "Everyone has a bond: a origin that starts in their world. So taking advantage of this feeling, we can pull everyone safely back home!".

Marlene smiles as the Flower-girl asks Cloud "That reminds me: who should we go to next? We only told 2 people about this idea. But nobody else knows if they could close the portals, or even fix their worlds...".

Cloud stood up from his bar-stool... "I know I saw 2 worlds before I saw you, one with a bunch of civilizations that seperated different races... and another one where I met that guy I told you about: Kurasame. We could go and tell him, sense he's one of the one's who knows something's up."

Aerith stands up too "Hooray! We're going to save everyone!", Cloud smiles "Us and the other worlds!". Marlene cheered too "Yeah!".

Meanwhile back with Faire and Tifa, they make it to the tower... "There it is... I want to try Warping on top of that thing... I don't want to risk us two trying to climb up and getting cornered..." she says.

Faire stares at it "I wonder if using Stone would Warp me up there?"

Tifa walks a little closer, when Veriaude suddenly drops out of the sky and transforms into Death-Gaze!!! He fires Firega at the the team!!!

Tifa casts Reflect and bounced it back, "Faire, calm down! You'll be invincible if you do!". Faire catches his breath from the sudden attack as Tifa fights the monster!

Lakeicius watches the fight, "Yez, he's afraid! I zhould cast it now, then collect the sacrifice!". Crystal energy surrounds the wizard, meanwhile Death-Gaze flies around the 2, and uses Aeroga!!! Faire's untouched as he starts to get a grasp on the fight, but Tifa's knocked away! Lakeicius notices

"Veriaude, he'z not afraid! Ztrike fear into his heart before the spell's cast! I cannot stop the warm-up now!" he yells, Death-Gaze hurrily aims at Faire and used Zap!!! Faire deflects the spell as it grinds into his body!!! It starts to burn though as he keeps trying to look at Tifa and make sure she's okay...

Lakeicius leers as he aims at the 2 "Yez, he's worried about his partner! I'll add magic now to quicken the spell! I'll have him, finally!", Death-Gaze continues his attack!!

Tifa gets up and sees Faire looking away from the monster at her, losing concentration... "Damn, he's trying to see if I'm okay... he needs to be thinking about himself!" she thought.

Tifa uses Dolphin-Blow and knocks him away, Faire calms down as she yells "Faire, don't be afraid! You have it if you only remember: you can do this! We'll get you home!". 

Lakeicius glared "He's calm again, I'll have to unleash: them!!!", golems suddenly break out of the ground!!! They fight Tifa, she easily starts beating them as Faire freaks out at their twitching and shaky movements!! 

He fell over as they stood over him, Tifa's hit, and falls atop Faire, as the spell finally covers the friends! Faire notices Tifa on him "!? She feels...". 

Faire wakes up in bed... Tifa gets up from beside him... "C'mon, Faire! Ready to gear up?!". He looks around as a familiar feeling passes over him... "What happened?!"

-They prepare to continue their adventure...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veriaude
> 
> Originally, Veriaulde is found alongside Larkeicus heading to the Village. Larkeicus asks where the Crystal Core is, but the villagers refused to tell them. He then summons Golems to attack them, but Veriaulde demands Larkeicus to stop. Larkeicus ignores his words, then knocks Veriaulde unconscious and proceeds to destroy the Village. Being the guinea pig of Larkeicus's experiments granted him immortality, but he flinched from the thought. He ran away deep into the Ruins, hoping that no one would interact with him again.


	37. Chapter:36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Faire's adventure through a Time-Loop

* * *

 -Cloud and Aerith stragedize at 7th Heaven-

Aerith stands up too "Hooray! We're going to save everyone!", Cloud smiles "Us and the other worlds!". Marlene cheered too "Yeah!".

Meanwhile, Faire and Tifa walk to the tower... "I'm sure this happened... I experienced time-loops... But when did this one happen?..." Faire thought.

They get to the tower, Tifa starts "We...". When Death-Gaze suddenly dives down and uses Fire3!!! The 2 are knocked away from the tower, Faire staggers back up in surprise!!! "This again!..." he thought. 

Tifa glared at the thing and rushed to attack, Death-Gaze uses Zap to parry! Meanwhile, Lakeicius watches the fight "He's reacting differently... I vas right to use the Time-Spell! The sakrifice vould've escaped if he already gotten calmer with his surroundings."

He glared as Crystal-energy radiated from his clutches... "I'll try again, vhen he looks convused, that's vhen I strike!"

Tifa and Faire try to fight off Death-Gaze, until the golems leaped out of the ground again!!! Faire glares "D, d, d, dammit! They're still creepy as shit!".

He sees Tifa going to fight one like last time, he quickly uses Thundaga!!! Electricity courses around the woman, and fries the Golems, killing them instantly!!! The Time-Spell overtakes them as Tifa turns toward him... 

"One-hit kill!!? Whoa!" she stares in surprise, Faire looks at her, but... is taken back to that morning...

Faire wakes up in bed... Tifa gets up from beside him... "C'mon, Faire! Ready to gear up?!". He looks around as a familiar feeling passes over him... "What happened?!"Faire wakes up in bed... Tifa gets up from beside him... "C'mon, Faire! Ready to gear up?!". He looks around as Deja-Vu passed over him... "I really am stuck..."

After shopping, Tifa bathes again as he thought "Something happens during our fight, that reverses time... but what?..." Faire thought...

He then says "Um... Tifa...", she asks "Hm♪ What is it?". "I think we're in a..." he starts. She interrupts "Hold that thought: would you tell me when you get my back?"

Faire washes her a 3rd time as he realizes "How am I suppose to tell her? How do explain something like this?..."

Later, they walk to the tower... "I can't... I'm unsure what to say to her... It's creepy enough I felt her for like... 3 days already... but this situation is strange in the first place... I...".

Death-Gaze suddenly dives over them, then turns and shoots Graviga!!! Tifa and Faire are forced to the ground as it then aims at Zap at Faire!!!

Lakeicius leered as he starts the spell again "Good, a surprise start zhould keep him off his game, until this comes into effect! Vhen it works, I vin!", Death-Gaze directly attacks the Cleric with surging electricity!!!

Tifa yells out "Faire!! Don't be afraid, even if you can't move, you still stop him!" the Cleric suddenly stands up straight "Yeah... If I remember nothing else matters: if I forget the fact that either one of us could die, my powers activate..." he thought.

Rei noticed them and used Firega!!! Death-Gaze catches ablaze and drops to the ground!!! Tifa stands to finish him off, when Golems suddenly surround her!!!

Faire prepares Thunderga again, when one leaps on his back and drops him on it!!! The Cleric freaks as it laughs in his ear, and others surround him!!!

Tifa pulls materia from her pocket and casts Graviga!!! The Golems drop as the Time-Spell overtakes them!!! "You okay man?". 

Faire sits up from his captor "Yeah, thanks...", then is taken back through time,..

Faire wakes up in bed... Tifa gets up from beside him... "C'mon, Faire! Ready to gear up?!". He looks around as a familiar feeling passes over him... "What happened?!"Faire wakes up in bed... Tifa gets up from beside him... "C'mon, Faire! Ready to gear up?!". He looks around, now annoyed... "Shit..."

Later, Faire looks at Tifa as they go to the tower... "T, Tifa...". She turns toward him "Hm♪?", the Cleric took a deep breath "Um...". Tifa smiles "What, Faire?", Faire turns away... "I think...". She giggles "Don't be nervous: you can tell me anything.". The Cleric return his gaze on her "I know..."

Graviga suddenly pins them to the ground!!! Death-Gaze flies over Tifa and starts Zap!!! Lakeicius glares angrily "I realized he must've caught on: his reactions are MUCH different than my caculations, according to Lindzei's description. Vis time, he'll kill her, and the traumatized sacrifice will eventually lose hope and become mine!".

Faire stood as Tifa casts Reflect to counter the spell... "Dammit... I hafta remember...", he uses Blizzzaga!!! Death-Gaze freezes solid!!!? Tifa stood up "Whoah, I guess freaking out helps your magic: that was a critical hit!".

Lakeicius angrily summons the Golems, and tries the Time-Spell again! Faire used Thundaga!!! Electricity fries the things before they get close, the immortal wizard watches in anger...

"Vine then, I shall interfere with vis part!  Veriaude's useless as usual!" he angrily prepares Meteor! The sky turns black... until Sherlotta and many Yukes, Selkies, Lilties and Clavats suddenly storm the battlefield!!! Tifa and Faire stare in surprise as they easily subdue  Veriaude and Lakeicius, stopping Meteor!

Sherlotta turns toward the 2 as Tifa freaks "Why're you helping us?!", the immortal explains "Because I noticed time wasn't flowing normally, and that everything began seeming similar... That's when I found this old bastard was ordered to capture him..."

She looks at Faire as she says "That's how come we're here."

Lakeicius growls as he tries to stand up under the weight of several people "Dammit, damn you girl!!! I vas trying to save us all! The crystals and zee god that spoke to me, they could be used to stop it! You don't know vhat you're doing!!"

Sherlotta almost retorts, when he starts moving erratically "Vhat's happening to me!!?"

She leered smugly "Oh yeah! I found out that this guy's power is reflecting stuff, right? If you tried to make him repeat the same day, over and over, and it DIDN'T work. Then by now you'll be repeating everything for like what? ...72, 96 hours?"

They watch him move his mouth and limbs unwillingly as he screams... Tifa then asks "So, what're you gonna do with baldy-waldy??", Sherlotta laughs "I don't know, I got plenty of time to decide... Maybe I'll let him suffer up until the last second, then kill him!". 

Tifa laughs too "Cool!", Sherlotta turns back towards the 2 "And so you can get going...". 

Crystal energy suddenly launches them and Rei up into the portal!!! They land inside a dark forest... "Well, that's one way to get outta there..." she woops. Faire looked at their surroundings "There's only 2 more, right?".

Tifa checks the map "You're right! Thanks to this Magical-Map I bought: I can see it's just a mile away? Awesome!", Faire smiles "We're really going to make it...".

They start walking through the dark forest, Tifa laughs "Now lemme know what happened in that time thing!"

Faire explains the 4 day loop, as they head to a field...

-The 2 nears Amostra, while Cloud and Aerith goes to Akademia-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lakecius
> 
> Lakecius is a 2000 years old immortal wizard.He and his army stayed in the tower. Before that, he was in the library reading about the crystals and the ancient cilivians. 2000 years ago, he killed all the villagers, except for Sherlotta, who turned immortal.


	38. Chapter:37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Faire meet Mira the Darklord!

* * *

 

-Faire and Tifa look around a dark, downtrodden area...-

Faire pets Rei as Tifa stares at the Magic-Map, "It seems like the portal's moving with this tower?"

The Cleric stares at the map "It's like a car or battle-ship?", she frowns "I guess...".

Faire looks at her "Um...", Tifa looks into his eyes "Hm♪?".

He looks away... "Shit... Is she trying to mess with..." he starts to think, until they hear a loud noise!!!

The 2 look in it's direction to see a moving tower!!! They see many warriors running in to it!! "For the promised kingdom!!!" they scream!

Faire, Tifa and Rei follows them to the tower as it came by... "What the hell's going on? Is this some kinda magical joyride tower?" Tifa asks...

 

They enter to see them being killed, the 2 take fighting stances as the monsters finish of the warriors then surround them... "Oh shit..." Tifa and Faire say.

Monsters surround them, as Mira watches... Tonbetty then stutters "Uh, um... My lord: THAT's the thing we heard about...", she glared "What thing?!". The monster explains "The 'Reversed'", Mira stares at Faire... then Teleports down the tower and yells "STOP!!!". The monsters cease movement, she floats toward them, the monsters dividing and making a path for her...

Faire and Tifa watch her float to them... "Don't kill our guests...", the monsters stare questioningly... "What?! But you let all those oth..." Tifa starts.

Mira interrupts "Shut up! I'm only interested in this guy, here..."

Tifa glares as the Darklord continues "I would love for you and your friend to help me with something: You've seen the promised kingdom, right? Would accompany me in taking it? Afterwards, you can get back home..."

Tifa replies "He won't do THAT! We were jus' there! You'd think he'd betray them, to help some random freak?!"

The Darlord seethes "(Don't kill her yet: if the guy reacts, you probably lose your chance AND the tower...", she then breathes deeply "Forget it then: that might've been a bit much, just bring me another crystal then?"

Tifa frowns "Got it...", she walks away, Faire stares in surprise and follows... 

Faire sighs "What are we going to do?...", Tifa replies "We're getting the crystal. Of course, she's NOT gonna help you, so we're not gonna help her, get it?".

Meanwhile, Cloud and Aerith search around the wasteland...

"I know one of these was it..." Cloud explains, Aerith watches him stick his head in one, then suggests "How about we go back to the Resort and retrace your steps?".

The exSOLDIER replied "I guess we have to...", he sees a familiar building in a portal!!!

"Wait!" he starts, Aerith pokes her head through too "Is this it?"

They both walk through "Yeah.", the 2 walks to the building as he explains "This is the place I told you about, there's a portal here that leads back to the resort around here..."

The students watch the 2 enter the building, some leave. Cloud watched them... "I wonder why they're acting so sneaky? They should remember who..."

Kurasame suddenly walks up to them... "Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, correct?", the exSOLDIER frowned "Wait... How did you know both of our full names?!".

 

The Icereaper replies "We have collect MUCH information in the time you left last... But only to understand and keep abreast of everything happening.", he glared "Now, I assume you're not here to sight-see?".

Cloud replies "Yeah... We wanted to tell you there's a way to reverse all this!", Aerith adds "If the world has a connection to everyone born inside, it can be used to pull everyone back to their home!".

Kurasame replies... "For us, I assume using Phantoma would work: our magic is controlled and powered by this."

Cloud awed at him... "It'll be that easy?!", they walk outside "Yes..." he stares at the sky...

"If it weren't for that..." Pulse flashes in the sky... Cloud and Aerith stare at the eidolon... "All our endeavors are reversed, save for the information we collect".

"Do you have any idea where that thing actually is?" Cloud asks, Kurasame explains "We have created something called 'Magical-Maps', we have a good idea... But keeping information that's constantly changing, say the obstacles on the way to it, are in the way.".

The exSOLDIER frowns "Give me a map.", Kursame signals for one and asks "Are you sure?".

Cloud leers "Yeah!!",  Al-Rashia hands him a map.. Aerith turns toward him "Thanks, let's go Clo..."

He suddenly interrupts her "Aerith, you stay here: something tells me this s going to be worse than what we went through.", she protested "But you'll need back up, right? What if you get hurt?!!".

Cloud walks away... "Cast Reraise now: then I'll come back so you won't worry, okay?", Aerith casts it as he leaves through the portal...

Meanwhile, Tifa grabs a crystal through a portal... "Good! Now you warp us to the top of the tower!", Faire turns toward her "!!!? Ah, I forgot... because of my power...".

Goblins and Cactuars suddenly surround them "Did you really think she'd trust you'd bring one back, just like that!?" one said! They close in on them, "We're taking it now!".

 The tower closes in on them, as many monster run up along it! "Hurry Faire!" Tifa says, he squeezes the crystal "I don't know how to use it!".

Rei uses Firebreath to keep the monsters back as she hugs Faire from behind "You can do it! It's like using spells, reach for the magic deep inside your heart, and let your feelings go!". He blushed "She's trying to tell me..."

Faire uses Warp!!! They appear on top of the tower, the portal floats in front of the Dark-Crystal! Tifa leaps through as does Rei! Faire ran until he noticed the crystal was gone!? He trips, and sat up to see Mira standing over him!!!

"You absorbed it?!" she starts, "Forget getting me one: I'll teach you how to get home now, if you stay here!".

Faire almost replies...

When Tifa snatched him through the portal! They both breath heavily as they here Mira yelling on the other side "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE THEM!!!?".  

Tifa then smiles "Sorry, I didn't realize you didn't come through with us right away...", Faire replies "It's alright...".

She looks at the Magic-Map... "One more portal, and we're there!", Faire looks at her "Uh...".

She looks at him "Hm♪?", he looks ahead... "Nothing...". Tifa giggles "You're tryin' to say something, right? You've been saying 'Tifa uh...' alot! C'mon, tell me!"

 

 

-Faire explains his feelings to Tifa as they walk through the lit forest, unaware that a demon follows...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira
> 
> Mira was a spoiled child, always tormenting the Tonberries and writing spells on the walls. When the Miasma disappeared, so did her father, who sealed himself inside the Dark Crystal. Feeling abandoned, Mira developed a resentment against him.
> 
> On her sixteenth birthday, Mira is crowned the new Darklord and has declared total war between monsters and people. She embarks on a conquest aboard her Flying Tower and arrives to a town where, despite her initial attack, does not cower in fear from her sight. Tonbetty explains that thanks to the humorous-looking shape of the tower, the villagers confused it for a kind of celebration. Mira leaves the town to resolve the issue.
> 
> Mira realizes her father has been there this whole time, and expresses the resentment she feels against him. He tells her that the potential to become a great Darklord was always in her, so he could retire peacefully into the Crystal.


	39. Chapter:38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Faire meet Layle!!!

* * *

 

-Faire and Tifa unknowingly into the Queen's Garden, as the Cleric tries to explain his thoughts...-

"In my world... I have a girlfriend... and... we're both perverts... That's why I feel this way..." Faire explains.

Tifa replies "I see, but... I'm not sure what's wrong?", the Cleric turns towards her...

"I'm a dude... You really don't care about a perverted guy sleeping with you, and bathing you?..."

Tifa sighs "I don't know why: but it doesn't feel like I need to be on guard with you...".

Faire stares in surprise, until they both notice... "Hey... is this a garde..." Tifa starts, until...

Layle suddenly pins them into a wall! 

"Got them: Lessee, one's a walking disaster... and the other's support or something, right?" he mutters out loud.

Tifa glared as she tries to get loose, "Stop it, what're you doing?!", he sighed, annoyed "Murdering you... We have enough trouble, without someone who causes unnatural disaster's for fun..."

She replies "Wha!!? We're jus' travelers!", Faire almost replies when Tifa then yells to him! "Wait Faire! Don't freak! We can both get away, if...".

Layle glared "Oh yeah, there it is.", he almost slung her away, when Rein bites his arm!!! He slings it off, the Bomb  then uses Firega!!! Layle flings it back into it's face, and tosses him away!

The Clavat leered "Hoho! Then why did you sick your monster on me?", Tifa turns her gaze from Faire... and replies "It just followed us! It's a pet more than a fighter!".

Layle floats a blade in front of her, "Uh huh...".  A Demon suddenly grabs him from behind!!? He tries to break loose, but gets a face full of Firebreath!!! He barely flings the Demon away!!!

"Dammit, so you're not a criminal, huh? You're Demon gave you away!"

Tifa replied in surprise "Wha!? Th, the things just follow him!!!", Faire watched as the monster tried to fight Layle, but is easily tossed HIGH in the air!!!

Layle then refocuses on Faire... "Now, you're going to pay. And please die quickly: I have too much to do to waste any more time..."

A blade floats out of a passerby's sheathe, Layle aims it at Faire's eye...

Meanwhile, Cloud comes out of a portal... and sees Ultima floating towards another...

"What the hell is that? It's a strange place for a Eidolon to be: at very least, the one's I saw seemed to be on some mission... This one's just wandering around..."

He watched it float across a field, and into another portal, hovering close-by... Cloud looks at his Magic-Map...

"It's going into the world I need to go... Then, here we go."

Cloud chased the Eidolon through the portal... Meanwhile...

Faire drops off the wall, as the blade hits it!!! Layle tries to grab him again!!!

"Dammit, my Gravikinesis!!! The priss's already got his balls!"

He then whips out a blade, "But only magic gets reversed, right?".

Tifa slides off the wall, "Heh, you didn't let me go, right?", Layle turns toward her "Bloody sh...".

He slams into a bush instead!!! Then stops his ability... "Fuck, I'll hafta do this the ol' fashioned way!"

Tifa and Faire gets in fighting positions... Until Althea runs up...

"Stop!!! Their not enemies!" she yells, he turns toward her "What do you mean?! They were just trying to kill me!"

She replies "I think they were just defending themselves: if they really could reverse anything they wanted, and were against us... Why wouldn't that woman use his nature to fulfill her desires!"

Faire blushes slightly as Layle yells "Really?!", he calms down... "Never mind, we have a bigger situation...".

He turns toward the 2... "Whether or not you tried to cause trouble, you're ability's causing shit to hit the fan here: Miasma came from a meteorite that crashed here in the past, and for SOME reason, changed into Crystal mist... But, it pulls to something... "something"... That travels through space and time..."

He walks close as he finishes "You bought it with you: you're pretty calm around just her, right? The mist in you, is attracting Miasma instead of getting rid of it. Whenever you freak out long enough, you'll be poisoned before you can hurt anyone else! Not to mention: Jegran's taking advantage of the incident, the basis for Miasma is malleable now... he's controlling the stuff now, he's coming now!"

Faire replies "Um... I could help...", Layle glares at the Cleric "If ...I stay calm when it comes, it changes..."

Faire suddenly coughs Miasma, it turns to Myrrh!!! Everyone stares in awe...

Layle says annoyed "Pretty! Imagine how many people will die, before the poison cloud touches you!", Tifa replies "Chill, we could probably stop it WAY before it gets here!"

The sky starts turning dark... "The Miasma's here..." Layle says. Althea then orders "Let's meet up with the others and get ready!".

Tifa calls out "Wait!!! We could stop some of the problem, if you direct us to Amostra!", the princess stops walking... "Yes, at least it could help keep Jegran from controlling it: go in the castle, the throne room should be empty now, and you'll have no problem getting there".

Faire smiles slightly, until Tifa turns him toward her! "Faire, you go off yourself...". He looks surprised "Wh, why!?"

She explains "I gotta fix this mess I created, but you should go an' give your friend there a better chance at life."

Faire replies "But I... I can't, by myself, I only got hurt... Rei and that other monster only died because they were coming to help me..."

Tifa smiles as Rei hovers back... and the Demon falls into a hedge, unhurt... "Faire, they're fine... An' the fact your ability would cause a monster to follow you, even when you're not a Beastmaster: it shows you're gonna be fine, and there's something about you that will bring you back home safely."

Faire stares "You believe I'll be alright?...", she smiles warmly "Yes, you'll be fine! And don't worry about this mess...".

Tifa and Faire looks at the sky "We'll stop that guy, an' the poison will be outta his control! Hell,if you get back home, this whole mess stops too! Remember? You remember coming here through Amostra!".

The Cleric replies "Yeah...", she leers "Oh yeah, I wanted to see this: Grope me!"

Faire freaks "Wh!?.. I can't!", Tifa replies "I wanna see how I feel, you do too, right? C'mon, I ain't gonna hit ya!"

Faire shudders... then calmed down "Are you sure?...", she replies "Yeah! Go ahead!"

Faire grabs her breasts...

"I _didn't think anything this wonderful existed: even in bumping into girls by mistake, or when Eliza hugged me... I never felt this way..._ "

"FAIRE!!!"

The Cleric wakes up, as Tifa pulls his arms off... "I've been calling you for a while now: you're eyes went freaky... The sky started changing too!".

Faire replies "Ah... I... ...", she sighs "Please don't get that distracted if someone else lets you do that!".

Tifa walks away... "An' wash your hands, I know creeps like you would probably do somethin' nasty instead cleaning up!".

The Cleric rubs his hands on his face as Rei and the Demon came up... "Nobody sees me... It's fine...", he thought as he turned and left...

He looks at the Demon... "I'll name you Mac... You remind me alot of him...", Faire then looks at the portal, now visible in the throneroom... 

"I can do it! I made it here, because Tifa helped me stay calm... if I relax until I heal Miya... then I can find a way to get out of here!." he thought...

Tanya suddenly drops from the ceiling, and kicks Rei away!!! Mac tries to claw her, but is disarmed by her huge Climhazzard! Faire freaks, as she launches at him and pins him onto a pillar, she holds her cleaver to his neck!

"You believed it wassss over?! I wassss watching you this whole time, once that miserable bitch took you!"

She crushed Jegan's skull in her hand!!! Faire stares in surprise, unknowing ho she killed!

"You'll come with me, and we'll ssssssave your little thing! Then we're heading back to my home, and you will be sssssacrificed!"

She let's go of Faire and walks away, Rei and Mac follows Faire...

"Dammit... But, why is she letting me go to Amostra? Why is she letting me save someone? Is it overconfidence? Or is she?... Softning to me? No... I ssshouldn't let my mind go that far..."

Faire follows her into Amostra...

-Faire's back in Amostra, meanwhile Cloud's a step closer to Pulse-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layle
> 
>  
> 
> Layle is a Clavat who, unlike other Clavats, possesses a very unique trait. Layle is a Crystal Bearer, someone who is born with a Crystal shard inside their body; this crystal provides Layle with gravity-based telekinetic powers (Gyrokinesis or Gravitokinesis). When the story begins, Layle is already well-known for his abilities and takes on jobs as a mercenary for hire.


	40. Chapter:39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega VS Midgarsomr!!!
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.finalfantasykingdom.net/finalfantasyxsummons.php

* * *

-Faire and Tanya enter Amostra again, the Cleric's monsters are too afraid to lift a finger to free him...-

Tanya spoke with her face turned towards Hibat Caverns... "Thou shalt heal that monsssster, then come back here, lest I follow and dessssstroy you!".

Faire looks surprised, she then looks over her shoulder "Verily, thou hassst wanted to become a sssacrifice ssssoner than I thought?! Hurry, or I ssshalt kill your monsterssss and drag you there!".

The Cleric hurried into Libertas... "Why can I do it?... Why is she letting me go and heal Miya? She was pissed before, but now she's completely calmed down?... What happened?..."

He enters the small city, and looks around... until he noticed the Monster shop... Meanwhile, Cloud enters a city made of Crystals? He glares and his surroundings...

"Where am I? Everything looks so strange... Nobody else seems to notice, but there's something wrong... Where did that Eidolon go too: I was right behind that huge thi..."

He suddenly hears a explosion!!!? He turns to see Omega gliding from the sky!!!?

"Shit!!! Did it follow me? Maybe I..."

Omega fires Wave Cannon, as it's illusion suddenly disappears!!! Cloud barely dodged the attack, being flung off into a building!!! He gets up to see the landscape changing into the Interdimensional-Rift!!!?

"What the hell?!!! Did this thing try to trick me? Has it been following me?"

He sees other warriors casting spells, and directly attacking the beast!

"Should I fight it? It's not even paying attention to them: if I go, it'll never attack, right?"

Cloud turns, then hears a crack under his foot?! He looks down... his eyes then scroll upward as he noticed he was standing on a skeleton?!

"Who treadeth now upon my bones, and waketh me from slumber sweet? Thou hast forgotten the face of thy lord. Remember, mortal, and fear me."  Midgardsormr states.

Cloud stares at him... "What the shit?! That's the thing from before?!",  Midgardsormr glares at the exSOLDIER "Verily, thou hast come from a different land, and hast not known my name, or of my feats: Thou shalt surely learn once thou hast witnessed my power, human."

Cloud stared in awe... "What's happening?! Are you a summ...",  Midgardsormr suddenly noticed Omega!!! Then flies over Cloud to the machine!!! Omega notices at the last second, and fires Wave Cannon at point-blank!!! 

A huge explosion knocks them and the fighters away!!! Cloud glared at the sight... "Dammit, I might have no choice: bystanders might die if I don't help!".

He rushed to the crash-site and sees Omega firing Missiles!!! He dodged as people behind him are either hit, or put up Shield.  Midgardsormr flies up from the building and fires Aetheric energy at the robot!!! Omega uses Might-Shell to block it, stray blasts from the beam, bounce into the surroundings!!! Omega then used Tack, and rams the dragon!!!  Midgardsormr grabs it and start shooting Aertheric nergy directly into it!!! Cloud runs to the machine and brandishes the Fusion-Blade,  Omega fires Missles at point-blank again!! The explosions knocks the dragon off it, and pushes Cloud into a wall... he suddenly hears a familiar voice?

"Young man, come here!"

Cloud looks up to see Cid?!!

"Alright..."

He follows him behind a corner... "What? You havva idea... Wait, have I seen you before?" Cloud asks.

Cid replied "I think, much more importantly: it's dangerous for you to get into that, let them be!"

Cloud glared "Hell no, I can't just watch! I hafta go out there!"

Cid then holds his shoulder "Wait, at very least listen to this: Strike while it's distracted! Omega's first goal is the dragon:  Midgardsormr!"

Cloud nods showing he understands, then charged once more!!! Omega used Lethal Crush on  Midgardsormr's head! Until the dragon flung it high into the air, and breathes Aether into it, destroying the machine!! Many male and Female Omegas break apart from the main body, and start forming together!!!  

Midgardsormr used Gravity, and pulss them away, but the army fights back by firing Wave Cannon+ at the same time!!!  Midgardsormr knocked far away, as Cloud leaps HIGH in the air, and used BeamBlade upon landing!!! Omega forms, but is immediately split in half!!!

It focused it's cannons on the exSOLDIER and prepares to fire Wave-Cannon+ again!  Midgardsormr leaps up again, and bites off the cannon!!! Then fires Aerther directly into the robot!!! Omega fligs back FAR!!! Then grips into the ground and starts glowing a bright white...

"Shit, it's doing something crazy..." Cloud grimaced at the machine,  Midgardsormr quickly flies to it!!!

"Thus: I rise to join in the chorus"

He grabs the weapon and starts to crush it in it's claws!!! Omega used Pilebunker!!!! The attack COMPLETELY devastates the ground, and sinks  Midgardsormr!!! LARGE pieces off rubble fall ontop the dragon as Cloud suddenly leaps once more HIGH over the fight, and dives toward Omega and used Omnislash!!! 

Omega tries to keep up, striking Cloud's blade with ever pass, but the exSOLDIER speeds up, and chops it into pieces!!! Omega quickly reforms, until  Midgardsormr suddenly flies high over them!!!

"Run onto building, and protect thyself, mortal!!!"

Cloud sees the dragon, then quickly ran!   Midgardsormr fires Aertheric powered Firebreath into Omega, it countered with WaveCannon+, but the cannon's destroyed and the fire engulfs and implodes the machine!!!

Large chunks fly everywhere as the crowd cheers, Cid looks from the distance at Cloud... 

"Pssst!"

Cloud turns to see the man gesturing for him to come, then walks to him...

"What? I really need to hurry!"

Cid smiles "Sorry, I never seen such a fine warrior! I thought you'd also want to see this strange information:..."

He grabs a hot piece of metal, and opens a jammed door... a CPU is seen in there, with a still functioning screen...

"Isn't that hotter than hell?" Cloud asks, Cid smiles "Yes, but look: Originally Omega was created to fight both Shinryu and  Midgardsormr, at some point: even now, they continue as the machine exists in different times... But..."

He glared at unfamiliar text... "This is a new file I haven't seen before: It's programmed to destroy anomalies found in it's world, and possibly carry the inhabitants to a new one... But This one was looking for a dangerous foreign object?"

Cloud sighs "I know the "Foreign Object", the guy's a disaster...", Cid looks at him "You know the villain? It must've associated you with him!"

The exSOLDIER explains "He isn't a villain, just a idiot with dangerous powers...", he glared again... "Right now, a friend of mine is taking care of him...".

Cid replies "Ah... I see that can be dangerous: Hmmm, I hope they DO "take care of him" I see dangerous data surrounding the target: If nothing can be done, death might be necessary, if he can't control this power..."

Cloud walks away "I know... shit...", he looks at his Magic map... "Alright, I'm almost there... I just need to find this last portal...".

Cloud goes through another portal, and lands on Pulse!!!

Meanwhile, Faire walks to the Monster-Lab... when the woman starts to freak out!!?

"M, m, m, m,m, monster!" she uttered.

Faire replies "Ah, no: these are mi...", 

She interrupts, "No! Behind you!!! Monsters!!!"

Faire turns to see a Wolfram grab him, academia students stood around it and cast Barrier, Shield and Protect!!! The civilians and Explorers alike, watch as one casts X-Zone and leaps through the portal!!! They take turns, until Tanya races up the stairs!!! One student turns toward her, leering, and casts Blizzaga!!!

Tanya casts Firega to counter, but another paralyzes her with Thundaga!!! They hop through, the portal's closed as Tanya watched from inside the ice, paralyzed too...

-The Tonberry starts break free, while Cloud finds the cause of the Time Anomaly-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midgardsormr
> 
> Midgardsormr is a dragon king. A legendary king of kings, Midgardsormr fathered the First Brood, the first dragons in Hydaelyn. Also known as a guardian deity in Silvertear Falls, he led the Dravanian Horde to battle against the Garlean Empire's airship fleet in the Battle of Silvertear Skies, an event that cost the dragon his life.  
> He is a colossal serpentine dragon (similar to Shinryu), large enough to entwine the Garlean dreadnaught Agrius and outright destroy lesser airships with energy attacks from his mouth.


	41. Chapter:49

Faire's been kidnapped, while Cloud's ambushed, up next on... TONBERRY


End file.
